Guy's Turn
by Nicole4211
Summary: The gang is out at the resort and the guys decide to get a little revenge on the girls for having a bit of fun without them. Plenty of lemons in late chapters. This has evolved a bit more and now follows Natsu and Lucy as they make their way through the tournament and slowly explores their emotional and lustful feelings. Little bit of Jellal/ Erza and Gray/ Juvia as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Eeeks! I finally finished all the episodes and I'm even more in LOVE! I kept seeing pictures of the episode where Lucy was drunk and I was so pissed because I never saw it then I found out it was an extra episode thingy and finally found it. Ah! I loved it! Too bad it wasn't part of the real series **

**Anywho, this story came to mind after watching that. I'm sure this has been done already but oh well, I'm gonna do one too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guys Turn**

**Chapter 1:**

_(Lucy's perspective)_

"Levy… Are you ok?" I ask as I walk up the stone path that leads to the hotel rooms. Levy is beside me, her face down turned and eyes staring at the ground in front of her.

At my words, she turns and looks at me, smiling after a moment's hesitation and then scratching her head nervously. "Yea, I'm fine."

"You looked like you were lost in thought there. Anyone in particular you were thinking about?" I ask and wink. Wendy moves up on the other side of me and smiles widely. She must have over heard what I said.

"Were you thinking about Gajeel again?" she asks and I can see Levy's face turning to flames.

"No! Why would I be thinking about him?" she nearly screams and I can't help but laugh at her.

We continue up the path, Erza leading the way and Juvia lagging behind till we finally reach the door and walk inside. The hallway Is long and wide, stretching from one end of the hotel to the other. Our rooms were on the far side, one room for the men and one room for the women and we shared a common room between the two.

"These silk robes are so comfortable. I wonder if there's a gift shop somewhere where I can buy one," I say as we near the double doors that lead to the common room. I can already hear shouts from within and I sigh, waiting to see the huge brawl that was most likely going on inside.

What I end up seeing after Erza throws open the doors makes me gasp. The boys were all there, sitting and lying down in strange positions throughout the room with empty bottles of sake rolling around the floor. It was like an episode out of the twilight zone… like somehow the first night here at the resort when us girls had all gotten drunk together has been reversed and now it was the boys who were getting drunk.

"You drank all the sake?" Erza roars and I cringe away from her side. Her hands were fisted on her hips as she glared at the boys and suddenly a rock goes sailing across the room and Erza catches it inches from her face.

I gasp and watch as Erza jumps inside the room and tackles Gray to the ground who had apparently been the rock throwing culprit.

"Hey! I'm just doing what you did!" he exclaims as Erza's hands circle his neck. An instant later Juvia is tugging on Erza, trying to get her off of Gray and whining about her love. I can only sit back and laugh at the threesome until suddenly I notice something crawling towards me.

"Lu-Lucy…" Natsu says, sitting on his hands and knees in front of me. "You have four boobs now?"

"What?!" I scream and back away till my shoulder blades hit the wall behind me.

I watch him stand up, wobbling from side to side with the effort and then move directly in front of me with his hand outstretched and a cute flush on his cheeks… cute? Where did that come from?

"One… two… three…," he starts to count out as he points towards my chest.

"A girl with four boobs? Let me see," Jet says as he moves beside Natsu and suddenly I have both men staring at my chest. I quickly cover myself with my hands and sidestep away to hide behind Levy who was staring across the room at something wide eyed. I look in the direction she was staring and grin when I see Gajeel sitting in the far corner, his back resting against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest with a bottle of sake in one hand.

I shove her in that direction with a laugh and Levy stumbles forward till she's only a few feet in front of Gajeel.

"Lucy… I made this for you?" Natsu says and stands in front of me, holding out a forkful of something and blocking my view.

"I'm not hungry," I quickly say and shove the fork away from my face, eager to see what Levy and Gajeel were doing till I hear someone sulking in the corner.

"I worked so hard to make that and she doesn't want it," Natsu pouts and I rub my temples in exasperation. The night I'd gotten drunk was foggy in my mind but I can remember something similar to this happening that night.

"Ugh! Fine. But I'm not petting you," I say and grab whatever it was that he'd been holding out to me. I swallow the bite of food and Natsu is once again standing in front of me with a grin on his face. He grabs my hand and lays it on his head, moving my hand so that I was stroking his hair… his surprisingly soft hair.

I swear, if he meow's I'm going to punch his face in but he only smiles and drops my hand.

I'm finally able to catch of glimpse of Levy when Natsu moves away and I see her sitting beside Gajeel and his arm is wrapped possessively over her shoulders. I want to throw up my hands and cheer but just as I was about to an arm snakes around my shoulder and hooks around the front of my neck.

"Piggyback ride," a soft voice whispers near my ear and a spark shoots down my body, making my spine tingle.

"I'm not giving you a piggyback ride! You're too heavy!" I exclaim, shaken and alarmed from my bodies' reaction to his nearness. His body was pressed against my back and his right arm was still draped over my shoulder, his hand dangling dangerously close to my breasts.

"B-But I have to pee," he says in my ear and I grit my teeth as he presses himself even closer to me and I swear I can feel something foreign rubbing against my backside.

"Ugh, fine! I'll help you get there but I'm not picking you up," I finally say and grab his wrist before we start walking out of the room.

His body is leaning heavily on mine and I wrap my other arm around his back as he moves to my side, his arm still hooked over my shoulder. We hobble down the hallway and his head falls to the side till its resting on my shoulder.

"You're so soft," he says, his breath tickling my neck and then I feel the tips of his fingers slowly stroking over my skin just above my cleavage. Warmth starts to pool in my lower belly and I shake my head to try to ignore the weird feelings traveling through me.

I open my mouth to yell at him but instead my words come out in an embarrassing squeak, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Touching you," he answers and his bluntness sends an unexpected jolt of electricity through my body.

I stop when we reach the door to the men's room and turn and look at him after a few moments of him not moving. "Aren't you going to go inside?" I ask.

"Help me inside," he says, his fingers still stroking my flesh.

"Absolutely not! I can't go into a men's bathroom!"

"But Lucy, please…" he begs but I refuse again and lift his arm off my shoulder so that I could walk away. "Wait for me then?" he asks and the pleading yet warm tone of his voice makes me sigh and agree.

I stand in front of the railing, staring out at the sea while I wait. What the heck was wrong with me? My body was acting so strangely. The warmth in the pit of my stomach was growing and even now it wouldn't go away. My skin had become extremely sensitive, the silk robe rubbing against my body from the wind making me shiver with pleasure.

"Lucy, where's Natsu?" an authoritative voice asked a few yards away.

Walking down the hallway was Erza, her face stern.

"He's in the bathroom. Why?"

"I need to beat him up," she answered and I wondered what could have possibly happened this time.

"What happened?"

"The men played a trick on us and pretended to be drunk."

"P-Pretended? But, why?"

"I guess they thought it would be funny."

Suddenly everything that had happened since we'd walked in on the guys came flooding into my brain. Natsu staring at my chest, his hand making me pet his head, his fingers stroking my skin… but he wasn't drunk? … Why?

I can feel my confusion turning into anger and I can understand why Erza wants to pummel him because I'm feeling the same way but then I realize there's a much better way to get back at him.

"Erza, let me handle this one," I say, crossing my arms over my chest as I put together my strategy. At first it looks like Erza is going to refuse but then she must change her mind after looking at the expression on my face because she nods her head and starts heading back down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Natsu staggers through the door with his arms outstretched as he walks towards me. "You waited," he said quietly beside my ear after he'd pulled me into a warm hug. The whispered caress threatened to send another wave of shivers down my spine but I refused to give in to the feeling and gritted my teeth to set my strategy in motion.

I let my hands slide up his back to return the embrace and press my body closer to his, nuzzling my face against his chest. I can feel his body stiffen slightly but then he quickly relaxes and slumps even more against me.

"Why don't we go down to the beach? It looks pretty down there with all the lanterns," I suggest and turn so that I'm beside him again with my arm wrapped around his back. I can't let him go back to the room or he'd find out that I knew.

He hooks his own arm back around my shoulder and neck and says, "Sure," before we start making our way down the stairs from the porch and onto the stone pathway. I'm momentarily distracted when his fingers start to caress my skin again and I almost scream at myself when a quiet moan escapes my lips at the touch of his fingers brushing against the top of my left breast. His reaction to the sound though goes perfectly with my plan and I have to hide the small smile that crosses my face.

I almost topple over when Natsu stumbles and he grabs on to me for support, tripping over one of the stones on the path. He's awfully convincing so far.

Carefully we make our way down to the beach and I sit him down then take a seat next to him. Immediately he crawls behind me, bumping against me and falling several times till he's arranged himself so that both of his legs were stretched out on either side of me and his torso was resting completely against my back. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me surprisingly tightly and I could feel his breath against the back of my neck.

It felt… good.

I had to shake my head again to keep my thoughts clear and asked, "So how much sake did you drink?"

"Too much," he answered and pulled me even tighter against him. "You feel good."

A definite blush was warming my face and it was becoming more and more difficult to remember what I had planned on doing.

"You smell good too," I hear him say and then gasp when I feel his lips press lightly against the side of my neck.

Oh God, now I definitely can't remember what I was planning on doing. Electricity was coursing through my body and my skin was alarmingly aware of every single place that his body was touching mine.

"We should have done this when you drank," he commented and his words snapped me back to reality. He was faking all this. He wasn't even drunk. But none of it made sense. What was the point of doing what he was doing now? Everything else had been to get back at me for when I was drunk but what he was doing now didn't fit with that. Did he know that I knew and was waiting to see how far I would play the game?

My thoughts were interrupted when his lips touched the right side of my neck and I involuntarily arched back, barely suppressed the moan that threatened to crawl up my throat. His lips were warm and soft against my skin and unlike last time, they lingered. He started making his way up, kissing a line to my jaw and then up to my cheek. His left hand lifted from my waist and gently cupped my face, turning it slowly as his lips continued their course.

I was in a trance, enraptured by what he was doing and my body was like putty in his arms. The air was stuck in my lungs as I waited for what was coming. His hand continued to turn my face and his lips glided over my cheek. He kissed the corner of my mouth. My lips were slightly parted, my heart pounding inside my chest.

Was he really going to kiss me?

I waited, my lips tingling with anticipation. His breath was tickling my skin and I licked my lips, my body more eager for this than I'd ever dreamed and then… he kissed me, his mouth gently settling over mine and his lips brushing a soft caress that sent sparks throughout my body. I turned in his lap, trying to give myself better access to him and he eagerly helped me, lifting me up till I was sitting sideways in his lap.

His mouth increased its pressure over mine and something inside me cried out for more. My inexperience frustrated me and I hoped more than anything that he knew how to soothe this rising need in me. I could tell he was hesitating, unsure of his actions but unwilling to relinquish the contact. This was a side of Natsu I'd never seen before, a side that showed his insecurity and youth. It warmed me to the core.

Maybe this was why he'd gone along with the charade of being drunk. Maybe it was easier for him to do what he dared not do if he pretended that he wasn't himself. Whatever the reason, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him… wanted whatever it was that my body was achingly desperate for.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore. When I thought that this was going to be it and I was going to be left empty and unsatisfied, I felt the smooth, wet pressure of his tongue tracing the seem of my lips. My body jolted at the sensation and waves of pleasure started coursing through me. My hands grabbed his robe, clutching the fabric tightly as I absorbed the feeling of his tongue on my lips. He coaxed them apart, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and I tensed up briefly, shocked by the feeling.

"Lucy?" he whispered, his lips still close enough that they brushed over mine as he said my name. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice and I was unbelievably aroused by the slightly deeper tone as well as the tenderness he was displaying at my inexperience.

I knew what he was asking, his large dark eyes conveying his thoughts clearly and I pressed my lips back against his in answer, closing my eyes because it was incredibly easier to do what I wanted if I wasn't looking at him. My lips parted and my tongue met his, sliding together and causing us both to moan as we began to explore each others mouths.

My body was desperate now to be closer to his and I slid my hands up his chest, releasing my hold on his robe and snaking my arms around his neck. It felt good to press my chest against his, relieving some of the ache that was building up at the sensitive tips and his answering groan served to enflame me even more. My fingers delved into the hair at the back of his head and I tugged softly at the strands, enjoying the feel of it between my fingers.

We were both incredibly inexperienced, our movements slow and unsure but we were thorough, testing out each sensation as we licked and sucked each others tongues and lips. When he drew my lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it I audibly gasped and pushed him down to the ground, slanting my mouth over his as a flame licked itself inside my body. His arms encircled me and I loved how it felt, loved being in his embrace… the warmth, the unyielding hardness against my chest, the feel of his hands splaying over my back.

The sudden stiffening of his body beneath mine made my lift my head to gaze down at him.

"Someone's coming," he said and my eyes widened in alertness when I finally heard what he'd heard.

"Lucy! Natsu! Where are you?" several voices called out and I quickly rose to my feet and adjusted the robe more securely on my body. When I was finished, Natsu had already done the same thing and he was waving at the approaching group.

"Natsu, where have you been?" Happy asked and then grinned when he looked over at me. "You llllike each other."

To be continued…

* * *

**I hope that wasn't a horrible ending to this chapter. I plan on continuing this story if people are interested. Let me know if you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. They really push me to keep writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I don't know how long I lay there, staring at the back of my eye lids as I tried to fall asleep. It was futile though. My mind was completely abuzz with what had happened not two hours earlier. My lips still tingled and the warm glow that had settled in my belly refused to go away. Though, if not for those things I probably would have had a hard time believing it had happened.

By now I was sure that Natsu had found out that I'd known he wasn't drunk. I wonder what his reaction was. Was he embarrassed? Was he trying to figure out why I had gone along with it? Those were the questions that kept me awake until well past midnight until I finally fell asleep and was awoken early the next day by a cheerful Levy poking me on the shoulder.

"Time to get up!" she announces with a smile and leaves me alone to grumble my way out of bed. Everyone else was up already and I had to hurry to get all my things together so that we could check out and be on our way. It was going to be a long journey to get back to Magnolia and then another trip to the tournament.

I close the door behind me as I exit the room, my back facing the hallway and my bag hanging off my shoulder. As I turn to start heading down the hallway, I run into a solid figure and I hear a familiar grunt as I straighten myself up. My face instantly flames up, my stomach starts to churn and my hands are shaking by my sides.

"N-Natsu!" I exclaim wide eyed as he turns and looks at me.

"Lucy!" Happy hollers from Natsu's shoulder and I wave nervously at him. Not that I was nervous being around Happy but the other presence in front of me was a bit unsettling.

"Ah, hey Lucy," Natsu finally says and I feel a slight disappointment at the lack of enthusiasm behind the greeting. His eyes, for some reason, were glued to the floor and his hand was scratching the back of his head, his other hand holding his luggage.

We head down the hallway together, the only words spoken are the ones between Happy and I as we chat about who we thought would get picked to compete in the tournament. By the time we meet up with the rest of the group, Natsu still hasn't said a single word besides the few in his greeting to me and I am starting to get worried. It was definitely not like him.

All the questions that had kept me up the night before come tumbling back into my head, a throb starting to build in my temples. What if we lost our close friendship because of last night? The thought makes me sick to my stomach. No… I could never let that happen. Our bond was just too precious to break over something silly like that. Besides, it had just been a game on both of our parts… right? He'd been pretending to be drunk and I'd been pretending that I didn't know he wasn't. Neither of us had been serious.

I told myself this but even in my own mind I knew it was a futile attempt to lighten what had occurred. Regardless of what happens from here on out, I know without a doubt that I had wanted that kiss. My body had responded with so much intensity that even now just thinking about it makes me breathless and shaky. But, despite this, I can never let it get in the way of our friendship and if I needed to forget that this ever happened then so be it.

Luckily, and with a sigh of relief on my part, being around other people seemed to change Natsu's mood and as usual, him and Gray got into it almost the moment they saw each other. It didn't last long since we were heading out, making our way back to our guild but just seeing him his usual self made me happy and I started up a casual conversation with Levy to distract my thoughts as we headed home.

Nearly a full week had gone by and things had returned to normal. Natsu and I were once again best friends and not a hint of romance had flared up between us. It was like that night had happened only in my wonderful memories.

It was evening now and I just lost my battle verse that wigged out looking girl from Raven Tail. I was surprised by how much my attitude had changed since my defeat. I had been devastated, utterly depressed that I'd let the guild down but just seeing Natsu's hand outstretched towards me and hearing his comforting words had completely turned me around. For the briefest of moments a vaguely familiar warmth had ignited low in my belly at the contact between our hands as well as the intensity behind his eyes as he stared down at me but the feeling passed quickly as we returned to our friends in the stadium.

Now, as I walk outside of the bar where most of the guild was gathered, my thoughts inevitably returned to our time on the beach. It had been like this ever since _it _had happened. Whenever I found myself alone my thoughts would return to that night without hesitation; the feel of his arms around me, his lips pressing against mine and his warm tongue sliding over my own, it still left me hot just thinking about it.

I turned down a side street and slowed my pace slightly. The city was beautiful, flowers cascading from nearly every window and pots filled with them scattered everywhere. I smiled as I remembered Natsu letting me drape a necklace of flowers around his neck on the day we'd arrived. He'd been simply adorable with his huge smile and expressive dark eyes. Not many guys could sport pink hair and a necklace of flowers and still look hot. Yes, I said hot. I'm not in complete denial. Even if what had occurred between us had never happened I could still appreciate his attractiveness. He had a boyish charm to him that was infectious and in random moments he could sometimes be insanely cute.

Continuing my short walk, I turn once again so that I'm starting to make a circle around the neighborhood and I can feel a chill creeping in the air. It was going to be a cold night apparently and I shivered just thinking about tucking myself into the thin blankets that the Inn supplied. I wish I was going home to my own warm bed instead. By the time I made it back to our room, Natsu, Gray and Wendy were already there, asleep in their beds but Erza was no where to be found. I wondered if she was out with Jellal again and smiled to myself.

I grabbed my PJ's and made my way into the bathroom to change and when I came out, everyone was still deeply asleep. I crawled into the bed and snuggled deep under the covers but as I expected, the thin blankets did little to warm me up. On the bed to the right of me was Wendy, snuggling closely with Carla and directly across from me was Gray who apparently didn't need any covers at all, preferring to sleep nearly nude. When I turned to the other side, Natsu was snoring quietly in the other bed and Happy was curled up by his head. I slightly envied Happy at the moment. I knew from experience just how warm the bed got when Natsu was in it. For a brief second I pondered the idea of crawling into bed with him but I quickly shook my head and turned over to face the opposite direction. My muscles were sore from the battle earlier and a few bruises made it uncomfortable to lye down on certain parts of my body. Eventually I found a good position and I soon found myself falling asleep.

When I woke up, the room was still dark and when I lifted myself up slightly from the bed I could see Erza lying curled up in her bed on the other side of the room. I stretched my arms out, smiling happily that I was able to get a bit more sleep. Hopefully Erza's late night would allow me to sleep in a bit since usually she was waking us all up at the crack of dawn. It seemed to have warmed up significantly since I'd initially gotten in bed and it felt incredibly wonderful as I pulled the blanket back up to my neck and snuggled inside. Mmm… even warmer in this position.

Within minutes I was back asleep, snuggling in the cocoon of warmth and dreaming about dragons and fairy princesses. When I woke back up it took me a moment to register the weight pressing against my side. My arms which were tucked against my chest were pressed against something solid and incredibly warm and I shifted closer to that warmth to try and press my entire body to it.

I slowly open my eyes, my brain not functioning well enough to figure out what was going on and I instantly jolt to alertness when I see Natsu's face just a few inches away from mine. He was lying on his side, facing me, and his arm was flung over my body, resting in the dip of my waist while the other rested underneath the pillow his head was lying on. His breathing was even and deep and I now knew what the solid warmth was that my arms were pressed against… his chest.

What was he doing here, in my bed?

Wait, this was my bed right? I quickly turn my head to see who was sleeping in the bed beside me and I could make out the blue strands of Wendy's hair lying over her pillow. Ok, yes this was my bed…

A slight movement of Natsu's hand on my waist makes my brain freeze in thought. His eyelids flutter and suddenly his dark eyes are staring into mine. I could see the shock that registers in his gaze and the mattress shifts slightly as his body stiffens. His eyes quickly scan the room and he must have realized that it was my bed he was lying in because he starts to lift himself up but I reach my hand out and grabbed him before he can move, fisting my hands in the fabric of his shirt. I pull him closer to me and close my eyes, my hands still holding tightly to his shirt. His body once again goes stiff but the next moment he seems to relax and he wraps his arm back around my side till his hand is pressed against the small of my back.

I sigh contentedly and snuggle closer, allowing my body to relax and within seconds I'm falling back to sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to the feel of fingers tracing over my face. The touch was gentle and slow, making my blood heat up in my veins and I moan quietly as they move to my lips. They take their time as they make their way around my mouth and my breath hitches in my throat.

Slowly, I open my eyes and find Natsu staring at my mouth, his own mouth slightly parted as he explores my overly sensitive lips. My stomach does a somersault when his face starts dipping towards mine and every fiber of my body craves contact with his. My heart is racing and my throat is constricting with anticipation. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his as he moved closer. I remembered how tantalizingly soft his lips were, how warm and erotic his tongue was as it slid over mine. I wanted it all again.

His eyes were hooded as he looked at me and his hand starts to tremble where it now rests on the side of my face, his thumb absently stroking my cheek. We are so close now that our noses brush together and I can feel his breath against my lips, the feeling sending licks of molten fire coursing through my veins.

The sound of someone's mattress creaking startles both of us and Natsu quickly pulls the blankets over our heads. We both lay there silently, our bodies stiff as we listen to whoever it was get up from the bed and pad quietly to the other side of the room and close the door to the bathroom behind them. We stare at each other for a moment, cocooned in the warmth of the blanket surrounding us and his thumb lightly strokes over my lips. I can't help the disappointment that creeps into my mind when Natsu cautiously peaks out from the blankets and then jumps out of my bed and into his own bed.

My body, which was still pulsing with excitement, rebels at the loss of his nearness and a strange tightening in my groin makes me wiggle uncomfortably on the mattress. I lie there for a while, trying to calm my senses and when I hear whoever it was that had gotten up a few minutes ago return from the bathroom I push the blankets off of me and sit up.

"Good morning Lucy," Wendy said in her cute little girl voice and as much as I wanted to be mad at her since she was the one that had interrupted us, I just couldn't be.

"Mornin' Wendy, Carla."

I glanced over at Natsu's bed as I stand up and I can only see his pink hair poking out of the top of his blanket and Happy is curled up in the same place as when I'd seen him before I'd gone to bed.

As I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom I have to fight the frustration that is weighing down my body. I wanted nothing more than to walk back across the room and pounce on Natsu's hot body and crush my lips to his. Back at the Beach Resort I could pass what happened off as a fluke, a momentary lapse of judgment… but this time, no this definitely wasn't an accident. More than likely his crawling into bed with me during the dark hours of the night had been something done out of habit, his preference for my bed at home quite obvious and maybe he'd just subconsciously done it. But this morning, when I'd woken up with him touching my face like it was a precious object… no, that couldn't be a mistake. He had to feel something for me even if it was just curiosity. And I couldn't deny that I felt something as well. What it was, well… I'm not sure I'm ready to figure out yet. I certainly was curious as well, that much was apparent and what that curiosity could lead to was quite enticing.

I hurriedly finish my shower and start getting dressed. When I walk back out to the main room everyone is awake and things were just as they normally were.

* * *

The pub is lively as usual as the majority of the members of Fairy Tail gather together to celebrate the day's events. I'm sitting with Levy and we're both enjoying ourselves as we watch the rest of the gang wrestle over whatever the latest insult was. It was dark out, the sun setting a few hours ago and as I watch Natsu get tackled to the floor I can't help but start thinking about this morning. It was easy enough during the day to distract myself, the events of the tournament keeping us all on edge but right now, when there was no stress and the mood is jovial, it's easy to let my mind wander.

And wander it does…

My eyes travel over the length of Natsu's body, his muscular arms flexing as he fends off another attack from Gray. I wonder if he'll join me in bed again tonight.

A little bit later, when a few people have already started making their way to bed, I wave good night to Levy and then I walk across the room to where Natsu was sitting with a few other guild members.

"I'm going to bed," I whisper to him as I lean forward so only he could hear.

His eyes widen and I smile shyly at him as I back away. I think I made my intent quite obvious and I make my way up the stairs to our room. Erza and Wendy are already there lying in bed and it doesn't take me long to change into my pajamas and crawl into my own bed. My fingers nervously clutch the blanket to my neck and my teeth are nibbling on my lower lip as I wait to see if Natsu is going to come soon. After a few minutes I hear several sets of feet walking into the room and I peak open my eyes to see Natsu along with Happy and Gray walking inside. Gray doesn't bother to use the bathroom as he strips off his clothes and climbs into his bed and Natsu gets into his own with Happy.

I wait, anxious to see if he will join me once again. Several minutes go by and there's not a sound in the room. I start to think he's not coming and then I hear a quiet rustling in the bed next to me and the next thing I know I feel a hand gently nudging my shoulder and I quickly push aside the blankets for him to crawl underneath with me.

I'm inwardly screaming with excitement… he came!

We're both lying on our sides, facing each other and it seems that neither of us know what to do at this point so we just sit there, staring at each other as the tension grows between us. I hear him take a deep breath and in the next instant, his lips are on mine. It feels like a firecracker just exploded in my belly and I struggle to hold back the whimper that threatens to escape my constricting throat.

His lips are hesitant and soft, gently exploring mine and soon I feel his tongue probing my lips for entrance. I open immediately for him and meet his tongue with my own. I know what to expect this time but it doesn't lessen the experience in the least. Our tongues slide together and his lips become more demanding, his mouth slanting over mine to deepen the contact. My body is on fire, my fingers tingling with a need to touch him. My innocence rears its ugly head once again and I fight with myself, wanting something that I'm unsure of. Instead, since it just seems easier, I press my body closer to his and practically jump when his fingers touch my side and then slide around to rub over my back through my thin white tank top. My hands are caught between our bodies and I turn them over so that my palms are resting flat against his muscular chest. I can feel his heart beating rapidly, nearly matching my own and his mouth becomes more insistent, making us both gasp for breath as our tongues battled. His fingers start to dig into the skin on my back, pulling my body closer to his till our bellies touch and I groan erotically into his mouth, thankful that the sound doesn't travel far. My reaction seems to enflame him and suddenly he's pushing against me till I fall and I'm lying flat on my back. His body is half covering mine, his lips still hungrily devouring my own and now my hands are finally free to roam… and I do, my innocence completely forgotten.

I lift my hand and tentatively touch his shoulder, his skin smooth and surprisingly soft beneath my questing fingers. I love the way he feels, the banded muscles toned to near perfection. His lips start to slow against mine and become slightly teasing, his tongue prodding and licking my mouth as if testing my reactions. He quickly licks inside my mouth and then retracts his tongue, making me follow his mouth with my own to prolong the contact. He does it again and this time I groan in frustration when I can't reclaim his mouth and he seems to be startled for a moment, surprised by reaction. I take the opportunity to grab him and pull him against me, locking my lips to his and forcefully pushing my tongue inside his mouth. My arms wrap around his neck and his torso is now flush with mine. I like the weight on top of me, his body pushing mine into the mattress but the bed squeaks from the movement and we both go completely silent and still as we wait to see if anyone wakes up.

After several breathless moments we both sigh in relief and I can't help but smile at the situation. This had to be the worst place to do this.

"Maybe we should uh… lie back on our sides so people can't look over and see both of us," I suggest in a hushed whisper.

Natsu silently nods his head and slides off my body. His eyes are mischievously alive as he looks back at me and moves his hand back to the curve of my hip. My body stiffens when his fingers start to make tiny circles over the exposed skin between my shirt and shorts and a strange warmth starts to accumulate low in my belly. His thumb slides beneath my shirt and slowly his other fingers follow, continuing their tortuous rhythm against my skin and my chest is starting to rise and fall rapidly. I love how his hand feels on me, the places he touches turning to flame and my mind completely concentrates on his fingers and what they were making me feel. I barely notice his lips moving towards me but when they touch the side of my neck I almost… almost scream out at the feeling. Instead my breath hisses out and my hands wrap back around his shoulders and I arch my neck back to allow him better access.

His fingers are still slowly moving up my side beneath my shirt and his lips and tongue are alternating between tiny licks and quick sucks against my neck. The tips of his fingers are getting dangerously close to the underside of my breast and I'm surprised by how much my body wants him to touch me there. I feel him touch my ribs, skimming over the ridges and then he just barely brushes against the underside of my breast. His mouth moves back over mine and I forget for a moment what his hand was doing, entranced by the feel of his tongue once again sliding over mine. When his fingers touch me again my whole body ignites and my mouth devours his, my tongue stroking his till I could suck it between my lips. He groans into my mouth and my body reacts to the sensual noise, increasing the grip I had on his shoulders and arching into his touch.

His fingertips slowly slide up, nearing the area that was aching for him to touch and then we both go still, our ears attuned to some noise in the room. Someone had just gotten up and was walking across the room. When the door to the bathroom closes we both breathe a sigh of relief and I giggle nervously when he smiles at me.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to be doing this," I say and I feel slightly disappointed when he nods his head in agreement.

"But, can we do it… again?" he asks shyly and my chest constricts at his timid tone. Natsu unsure of himself… that's a first.

I nod my head in answer and smile slightly while I ask, "Will you stay for a while?"

"I'd like to," he answers and I turn in his arms till my backside is pressed against his front. He curves his body around mine, wrapping his strong arms around my body and holding me closely. Mmm… yes, I can get used to this.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**So what do you think? Should they keep going or are they done for the night?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you would like to see happen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a moan as I grinded my backside against something hard and foreign and instantly a hand was covering my mouth to stifle the sound. Soft lips pressed against the sensitive skin below my ear and I struggled to keep any noise from escaping my throat. Natsu's warm body was wrapped around my back, his arms like vices around my body. I could feel every delicious inch of him rubbing against me and it was so overwhelming that I found myself shaking in his arms, my body moving without thought to increase the friction between us. His lips moved up my neck till they were kissing my ear and his tongue poked out to slowly lick the shell, sending a blazing shiver down my body.

"Lucy?" he whispered in my ear, the sound husky and erotic.

Putting letters together to form a coherent sound was well beyond my ability at the moment so I answered with a soft groan, hoping that would be enough.

"Is this… good?" he asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

'Oh God yes it was good,' I wanted to say but the words just wouldn't come out so instead I nod my head and reach for his hand that was resting on the curve of my waist then guided it beneath my shirt. I want to feel him touching me again, feel his surprisingly gentle fingers sliding up my body.

His lips continued their torture, gliding across my neck and down to my collarbone while his fingers moved agonizingly slowly up my stomach. I arch into his touch, my body craving something I don't understand. I'm pulsing with excitement, anticipation making the muscles in my stomach tighten and then I feel it… the tips of his fingers gliding over the underside of my breast. I squirm, arching my body into his touch. His lips have stilled in their quest, hovering near my ear while his fingers moved. I can hear his raspy breath, the sound turning me on even more and then the tips of his fingers encounter the sensitive peak of my breast. My body shutters and I turn my face into the pillow to stifle the noises that I can no longer contain. He cups my breast fully, gently squeezing the soft mound and his hips grind against my backside, sending another jolt of electricity shooting through my body.

His hand starts to move, sliding down to cup my other breast and then returning. I gasp into the pillow when the pad of one of his fingers starts circling my nipple and then he takes the hard nub between his thumb and index finger, tugging on it gently and sending sparks down to burst between my legs.

I reach back with my hand, wanting to touch him but find myself frustrated by the angle we're laying. All I can manage is to run my hand up and down his side which isn't nearly enough.

"Natsu," I whisper and then quietly gasp when his fingers pluck my nipple again. "I need… please, I want to… touch you."

His lips move against my ear as he whispers back, "Meet me in the bathroom," and then he's gone.

I watch him walk quietly across the dark room and disappear behind the bathroom door. My body is still pulsing with excitement, my breasts heavy and needy and an intense ache is still growing between my legs. I wait barely more than a minute and then quickly get up and tip toe across the room. Thankfully everyone seems to be sleeping heavily and no one wakes up as I make my way to the bathroom.

I barely get the door closed before I'm pulled into a crushing embrace and devastatingly hot lips are pressed against mine. I return the kiss with all the pent up need within me and throw my arms around his neck. His hands are all over my body, rubbing up my back with one as the other searches for the bottom of my shirt. He doesn't hesitate this time to slide his hand up and cup my breast and I arch into his touch like before. The urge to touch him back is overwhelming so I move one of my hands down and press it flat against his chest. I can feel his heart thumping rapidly as I rub over his muscular chest and our lips are still maddeningly battling, trying to consume each other in our hunger.

Suddenly he removes his hand from my shirt and moves them both to my rear and lifts me up off the ground. After a few steps I feel the counter against the back of my thighs and he releases his grip on me so that I slide down to sit on the counter. His hands immediately move to my waist and his fingers dig into the skin there.

"Can I?" he asks as he grabs the bottom of my shirt with both of his hands.

I gulp and then nod my head, my stomach twisting nervously. His hands slowly lift the fabric, revealing my stomach and then my unbound breasts before pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor. I battle myself internally to not cover myself with my hands as he steps back and looks at me. My face is aflame as a blush spreads across my cheeks but I can't help but be flattered by the look of pure adulation that's in his eyes. I reach my hands out and pull him back against me and press my lips to his. It's not fair that I'm the only one who is half naked so I run my hands inside his vest and then pull it off of him, letting it slide down his arms to fall to the floor at his feet.

We are now skin to skin and it feels incredible. His body is hot wherever I touch and I can't get enough of him, running my hands down his back and then sliding to the front to trace the muscles on his stomach. His hands are just as urgent as mine; touching every inch he can reach and making me gasp and moan whenever he uncovers a new sensitive area.

I suck in a quick, deep breath when his fingers skim over my spine and start sliding down the length of my back. My back arches, pressing my chest even tighter against his and my fingers dig into the flesh of his shoulders.

"Natsu," I gasp when his mouth sucks on my neck, his tongue licking the tender skin and my fingers start to sift through his hair. His lips trail down my neck and then over my collarbone, his tongue licking every spot he encounters till his mouth is pressed against the top of my breast. My body stills, waiting breathlessly for what's about to come and then his hot mouth is on my nipple, his soft lips circling the sensitive nub and making me cry out as pleasure rips down my body.

He pulls away and looks up into my flushed face, his eyes nervously assessing my reaction. I grab his head and press him back against my chest, unabashedly showing him that I liked it… loved it. His lips wrap back around my nipple and I groan wantonly. His mouth was hot and wet and his tongue slid back and forth over the tip eliciting incoherent sounds from my throat.

"Natsu, are you in there?" a concerned sounding Happy says from just outside the door, his voice like a bucket of cold water.

We both stiffen and Natsu quickly reaches down and grabs both of our tops off the floor. "Yea I'll be right out," he hollers back.

"What should I do?" I ask him quietly as I pull my shirt over my head.

"Just wait a few minutes and then come out. He probably won't notice."

I nod my head and watch as Natsu walks to the door and places his hand on the knob. He hesitates and then turns and takes a quick step towards me, grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him for a quick, searing kiss. I'm breathless when he finally breaks away and I watch him walk outside and close the door behind him.

I'm lost in thoughts of what had just happened as I wait till it seems appropriate for me to go back to my bed. When I walk back out to the main room I can see the sun starting to rise through the window and I know that any minute now Erza will be getting up and demanding that we get up as well. I decide to not even bother getting back in bed and instead I start grabbing some clothes and walk back into the bathroom to take my shower.

The hot water feels wonderful on my still sensitive skin and I spend way too much time in there, standing beneath the cascading water until someone knocks on the door. When I go back out to the main room, everyone is up and inevitably my eyes search out Natsu who is standing beside his bed speaking to Happy.

When everyone is ready we head out and make our way to the arena for another day of competition.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is back in the pub… everyone except for Natsu that is. I remember walking home with everyone but just before we'd gotten there Natsu had turned and said he needed to go do something and taken off. It was dark out already, the day's events taking us deep into the evening and the guild was just as rowdy as it usually is. When Natsu finally came walking inside almost an hour later he had a big grin on his face and it looked like he was walking in my direction until Gray stepped in his path and started an argument with him. I was astonished when Natsu just ignored him and continued to walk towards me. I'd never seen Natsu pass up an opportunity to battle it out with Gray.

"I wanna show you something," he said when he finally stopped in front of me.

I stood up and followed him out of the building and down a few streets till we approached the edge of the city. His pace was hurried and I had a difficult time keeping up with him as we passed the last city street and walked out to the open landscape that surrounded the city.

"Here, come on!" he said excitedly and took my hand, pulling me along with him. I was surprised by how nice it felt with his hand holding mine and the excitement that was clearly etched on his face was contagious.

We crossed the field and entered a mildly wooded area. After maybe a hundred yards or so he turned off the slightly worn path and started walking towards what sounded like a small stream. We walked around a large boulder and sure enough, on the other side was a narrow stream winding its way through the forest. There was a small clearing between where the boulder sat and the stream ran past and Natsu stopped there and released my hand.

I watched as Natsu's expression changed almost instantaneously from one of excitement to one of nervousness. His feet shuffled where he stood and his hands lifted to scratch the back of his head while a weary grin crossed his face. It warmed my heart looking at him. I almost couldn't believe that _this_ is what he'd been doing the whole time he'd been gone.

I took a step towards him, my own nervousness making itself known as my stomach started to churn with butterflies. My hand lifted and I rested it on his chest, looking up into his wide eyes.

"This is… perfect," I said quietly and just before I sealed my lips over his I saw him smile widely. I kissed him with all the tenderness I could muster from within myself, trying to show him just how much his gesture really meant to me. His lips responded to mine, tasting me with long sensual licks of his tongue. A groan slips up my throat and he deepens the kiss, drawing my tongue out to battle with his.

It feels like hours have gone by as we stand there kissing until my knees start to go weak from the riotous feelings coursing through my body and I sink slowly to the ground, bringing him with me till we are on our knees, our lips still sealed together. At once our hands start to explore each others bodies, traveling over only recently discovered areas. His hands slide up the back of my shirt, his fingers splayed out over my back, pressing me closer to him. I feel his fingers move to grab a hold of my shirt and he starts to lift it over my head. The lace of my bra suddenly feels like a wool sweater scratching my sensitive skin and I want it off, I want his hands on my breasts and his soft, warm lips surrounding my nipples. I reach back and unsnap the lingerie and slide the straps off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground before I throw my arms back around his shoulders. My knees are uncomfortable on the hard ground and it seems like he realizes that because in the next instant he is adjusting our positions, pushing me back till I'm lying on the ground and he's lying on top of me. I love the access that my hands have like this, my fingers easily slipping beneath his vest and massaging the hardened muscles of his chest.

He removes his lips from mine and starts to kiss a blazing path down my neck and then over my collarbone to the valley between my breasts. My body is already arching into his, trying to convey what I want.

"I love how you taste," he says with his lips hovering over the hardened point of my left breast. I whimper with need, my body pulsing with anticipation as I wait for the feel of his lips.

"Natsu. Oh God…," I cry out and moan when his mouth covers my nipple. I can't seem to control my body as I writhe beneath him, my hands reaching for any part of him that I can touch. His tongue starts to alternate between licking and sucking and its driving me insane, my body filled with more lust than I'd ever imagined possible and judging from the erotic noises he was making, he liked it too. Groans were rumbling from deep in his chest and it was such a turn on that just the sound alone sent a jolt of electricity through my body to the place between my legs.

I couldn't take the sweet torture any more and I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his face up to mine, crashing my lips to his and searching for his tongue. I sucked on it, bringing his tongue into my mouth and the moan that traveled up his throat made my blood race.

His hips were resting over mine and he nudged my legs apart so that he could settle intimately against my groin. The feeling seemed to fulfill some raging part of me and I increased the contact, bending my knees and spreading my legs open farther. I gasped when his hips rubbed sensually over the sensitive area that was pulsing between my legs, the action so unexpected and incredibly erotic that it left me breathless and wide eyed.

I stared up at him and I could see the lust behind his eyes and it made me want him even more… if that was even possible. Something inside me snapped and I pushed against his chest, wanting him to roll over but his solid form didn't budge.

"Natsu, please," I practically begged and he looked down at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I pushed on his shoulders again.

"Roll over, please," I said and I could see his shocked expression as he moved to his side and lay out on his back. I was on him immediately, my legs straddling his narrow hips and my mouth pressed against his. I mimicked what he'd done to me, kissing my way down his neck and sucking the flesh beneath his ear down to his collarbone. I was pleasantly surprised by the reaction I received, moans slipping easily from his mouth. His chest was heaving beneath me and his hands were running up and down my sides then filling the palms of his hands with my breasts. My mouth continued its quest, moving down the center of his chest and then over to lick a pale nipple. His reaction wasn't nearly the same as mine had been but he still sucked in a quick breath and sifted his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

I wanted to see him squirm beneath me, wanted to see him unravel the same way I had for him. My lips left his nipple and moved back to the center of his body. I tongued my way down to his abs and began tracing the lines with long licking caresses. His stomach was flexing as I moved over him and I let my hands rub up and down his sides as I continued to explore his belly with my mouth. I glanced up when he started to move, raising himself up on his elbows so that he could watch what I was doing. It was embarrassing at first, unsure if what I was doing was pleasing him but the look in his eyes made my insecurity disappear.

When my mouth reached the waistband of his pants, I stopped and looked up at him. He reached out for me with one arm and dragged me back up his body till our lips met once again. Both of his arms moved around my back and crushed me against him then suddenly he rolled us over till I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me. His hand skimmed down my chest, squeezing the soft mounds and then moving down my stomach. My body tensed, my muscles clenching and tightening as his fingers trailed over my skin.

"Lucy?" he said when his hand came in contact with the top of my skirt.

I looked up at him, my eyes cloudy with lust and I knew what he was asking. I knew where he wanted to go and my stomach twisted almost painfully at the thought. Was I ready for this? Were _we_ ready for this? My body felt like it was, my chest heaving with heavy breaths and the blood pumping rapidly through my veins.

He seemed to understand my hesitation and leaned forward to kiss my mouth again, his lips moving slowly over mine and creating a growing urgency within me. When his fingers crept down once again I didn't stop him, letting his hand roam over the band of my skirt. My breath caught in my throat, waiting nervously for what was to come. He was looking at me as he moved his hand farther and farther down, his eyes gauging my reactions and then I loudly gasped and moaned when the tip of his middle finger skimmed over the extremely sensitive ball of nerves between my legs. Even through my underwear the feeling was intense, waves of erotic pleasure tumbling throughout my body with just that simple touch.

His eyes widen when he sees my reaction and he moves his finger over the area again, my reaction the same except this time I buck my hips up to increase the contact. All thought of innocence and modest have fled my brain and I'm acting on pure instinct, my body taking over as I wiggle my hips to show him what I want and he doesn't disappoint. His fingers move farther down, sliding over the surface of my panties and trailing down the center of my slit.

My body is on fire and I can't contain the moans and gasps that keep slipping up my throat as he rubs his fingers over my core.

"Natsu… please… touch me," I beg and in the next instant his hand is shoving aside my underwear and tentatively the tip of his finger touches me. I cry out, my back arching as I scream his name. Something inside of me is building, something foreign and new and my body seems to be craving it. The pad of his finger rubs over the extremely sensitive area in slowly circles and my hips are lifting off of the ground.

Yes, this is it. This is what my body has been driving towards. I grab his shoulders and pull him down to me, crushing my lips to his as the sensation continues to build to the point where my entire body is strung so tightly I can do nothing but moan incoherent words into his mouth and with a last flick of his fingers I explode, my body convulsing and crumbling apart into little pieces. The pleasure shoots out all the way to the tips of my fingers and I think I've died… what a way to go.

I lay there for a while, the world spinning till my eyes can focus on his face hovering above mine. I can barely make out the sound of words leaving his mouth but what they are I have no idea. Did he really expect me to be able to think at the moment?

Slowly the world rights itself, my body calming down and I finally smile up at him. He's staring at me, his eyes wide with excitement. God he was so cute.

"Lucy?" he whispers. "Are you okay?"

Unbelievably I giggle and nod my head, a sudden euphoric feeling coming over me. Whatever it was that he'd done to me was so incredible and I want to do it to him.

With no finesse what so ever I reach between our bodies and slide my fingers down his stomach to the top of his pants. I hear his breath hitch in his throat and his eyes look into mine uncertainly.

"You don't have t…," he begins to say but I stop him with fingers covering his lips and then I reach up and kiss him quickly.

"I want to," I answer and slowly my fingers slide over his pants. I can still feel his hard belly as I make my way down and then suddenly I run into something foreign and new. Slowly, almost cautiously I wrap my fingers around it and I'm astonished by the reaction I receive. His breath is harsh by my ear, his muscles straining as he hovers above me.

"W-What should I do?" I ask, my hand wrapping around his thick length.

"Just… touch it. Oh God, do whatever you want," he groans and props himself up on his elbows and knees.

I run my fingers over his hard length, exploring this new part that I'm surprisingly curious about. My fingers skim over him from the base to the tip and his chest is heaving so fast that I wonder if I'm hurting him.

"Natsu?" I say and remove my hand from him but not a second later he grabs my wrist and places my hand back on his arousal.

"Please," he nearly begs and the sound goes through me like an electric charge. I grasp him tighter in my hands, circling my fingers around him and start sliding down his length. The urge to touch him starts to overwhelm me and I quickly slide my fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and grasp him firmly. He's heavy and hot in my hand, his skin like velvet and I touch the crown of his shaft with my thumb, circling the surface and causing him to cry out and thrust his hips into my hand.

"Lucy… you're gonna make me… come."

I wrap my fingers around the base of his penis, once again awed by its thickness and slide up the length. I repeat the action, each time eliciting primal moans and groans from him and his hips start to rock against my hand. I feel his body shudder, the muscles in his belly constricting and then suddenly his hand is gripping my hip and he cries out my name as warm liquid drips over my wrist and hand. It's incredibly sexy watching him fall apart over me, his eyes rolling back inside his head and his teeth grinding as his muscles tighten. I pull my hand out of his pants to inspect the sticky substance and I'm amazed by what had just occurred.

"S-sorry," he says as he watches me lift my arm up to get a better look.

"Sorry about what?" I ask, confused.

"I uh, I should have warned you," he says, his breathing still raspy and the cutest flush still staining his cheeks.

"It's ok. I kinda… liked it," I confessed and a slight blush was spreading over my cheeks now as well. "But I think I want to clean it off."

He laughs and it's the sweetest sound I'd ever heard, any tension that had been in the air between us vanishing. He helps me to my feet and we walk over to the stream. I dip my arm into the cold water and rub the cloudy liquid off of my skin. When I stand back up he has my shirt in his hand and he hands it over to me.

"I wonder what time it is," I say as I pull my shirt over my head and settle it over my body.

"I don't know but we probably should head back," he answers and I agree.

We follow the path back out to the open field and then enter the city within a few minutes. When we get back to the Inn everyone is asleep and I find a clock to see what time it was.

"2:10!?" I almost yell when I see it and turn to face Natsu. Thankfully everyone is in the room so it doesn't seem like anyone was out looking for us.

"Do you want me to uh, sleep with you?" he asked, coming up beside me.

My mind screamed yes but I knew that with it being so late already I wouldn't be waking up early so more than likely people would notice him in bed with me in the morning.

"We probably shouldn't but I wish you could," I answer and I can see an internal debate going on in his head.

"Eh, who cares right? It's not like they don't already know I sleep in your bed all the time at home."

I smile and inside my stomach is doing flips. I couldn't imagine being much happier than I am at the moment.

We crawl into bed and immediately his arms wrap around my body from behind. Within minutes he falls deeply asleep and I allow myself to enjoy the feelings coursing through me. The night had been incredible; his tenderness overwhelming me and making me feel precious. Even now, as he held me close to his body I felt cherished. I could feel my chest swelling with emotion and I had to fight back a stream of tears that threatened to leak over my cheeks.

I would do anything for this man…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Alright naXlu, here's the daily update you requested. Unfortunately I can pretty much guarantee it won't happen again this week. I have family coming to visit this week so I won't have much free time. I will try though!**

**Comments, criticisms… screams of delight or horror are very much welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, you guys are great! Fairy Tail fans are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Natsu… Lucy!" someone said nearby but it was way too damn early and I was not ready to respond yet.

"Guys, wake up!" a different voice said and I heard Natsu behind me groan and then tighten his arm around my waist beneath the cover of the blanket.

"Come on, you're gonna be late and Erza will kill you if you don't show up on time."

The mention of Erza seemed to jolt something inside of Natsu and he bolted upright, his eyes alert with fear.

"Yea, I figured that would get you up. Either that or Lucy beating the crap out of you when she realizes you snuck into her bed again," I heard Gray say and I turned my face into the pillow to hide the smile that I couldn't contain. Natsu had been right; they just thought he had done what he commonly did back home.

I was still lying in bed as I looked around the room and besides Gray who was already walking towards the door, no one was there… except Natsu of course who was still sitting in my bed next to me rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. When the door closed behind the Ice Prince I reached my hands out and pulled Natsu back down on to the bed and crawled on top of him. His hair was a dishevel mess and he had the cutest grin on his face as he looked up at me.

"Good morning," I said and leaned down to press my lips against his.

I heard him groan and then his arms wrapped around my back, pulling me down till my belly touched his. My body reacted instantly, my blood heating and electricity shooting through my limbs. His tongue swooped inside my mouth and I groaned at the pleasurable feeling it created low in my stomach.

"Good morning," he answered when I finally lifted my head.

"We better get going," I said and leaned down to kiss him quickly once more and then rolled off of him and the bed.

I watched him stand up and shrug out of his shirt. It was strange, I saw him every day with just a vest on that didn't cover much of anything but for some reason, seeing him completely without a shirt was a major turn on. His shoulders seemed broader some how and his body tapered into deliciously narrow hips, making me recall thoughts of last night out in the woods and the amazing feelings he'd introduced me to.

"What?" Natsu said, making my head snap up in embarrassment.

I can feel the blush spreading rapidly over my face and I laugh nervously as I reach down into my bag and grab a shirt.

"What were you looking at?" Natsu prodded, coming to stand directly in front of me, his shirt dangling from his fingers.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't looking at anything."

"Yes you were. And you had this weird look on your face."

'Ah crap!' I scream in my head and start biting my lower lip.

"I was just… daydreaming. You know, not really paying attention to where I was looking," I answer and try to ignore how close his half naked body was to me. If I wanted to I could just reach my hand out and run my fingers over those beautifully chiseled abs and then reach down further to…

"There, you just did it again," Natsu exclaimed and this time I knew my face was flaming red.

"Just go get dressed," I say, trying to change the subject.

I heard him sigh while he turned around and started walking to where his bag was lying on the floor. I lifted my shirt over my head and quickly reached for the other but before I could pick it up Natsu's eyes were on me and my entire body became lustfully alert from the look he was directing towards me. Before I could even take a breath he was on me, his hands grasping my hips and pulling me against him while his mouth covered mine. Our hands were frantic, reaching for any part of each other that we could find. The need I'd felt last night came crashing back in a tumultuous wave and when his hand reached up and cupped my breast I threw back my head and cried out at the feeling.

"Natsu, we… we're gonna… be late," I tried to say between gasps as his fingers teased the sensitive nub into a hardened point. My head rolled back, my senses overwhelmed with his touch and then his lips were on my neck, caressing the soft flesh beneath my ear and I could barely manage to hold myself up any more.

His mouth moved up over my jaw and then across my cheek to press against my lips. A moan traveled up my throat and that's when I heard it, the sound of a door creaking open and a sudden gasp before the door slammed shut.

"Shit!" Natsu swore and quickly took a step away. I grabbed my shirt, threw it over my head and bolted for the door. Sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway was Levy, her eyes smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry," she said and then her eyes scrunched up as she burst out laughing.

I felt rather than heard Natsu move up beside me and then Levy's eyes were bouncing from him to me, over and over again before she jumped up and threw her arms around both of us.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed and my eyes met Natsu's over Levy's shoulder as she continued to squeeze us enthusiastically. A blush crept over my face for the 100th time this morning and I bit my lip nervously.

When she finally released us I fumbled to try and find something to say but Natsu stepped in before I was able to speak. "Can you not tell anyone Levy? We don't really want anyone to know yet," he said and I was astonished when he put his arm around my back in a comforting gesture.

"Yes, of course! I'm just so excited for you!" Her eyes kept moving back and forth between us and then she said, "I actually was coming here to tell you to hurry up. The tournament is about to begin and everyone was looking for you guys."

"Oh crap!"

Natsu and I run inside, closing the door behind us to quickly change then met back up with Levy in the hallway. The three of us take off and head to the arena.

* * *

Later that night when we were all back in the bar after the days events, I sat down beside Levy and she still had the same grin on her face that had been there nearly all day since she'd discovered Natsu and I together this morning. I was a little uneasy as I sat there, unsure of what to say until Levy leaned across the table and whispered quietly in my ear, "So how long have you guys been… together?"

My eyes skimmed nervously across the room, afraid people might be able to hear us but it was so noisy in the room that I doubted that even if we were talking normally anyone would be able to hear. "Um well, we aren't exactly _together_ but things kinda started the night the guys pretended to be drunk at the resort."

Levy squealed with excitement and asked further, "Who kissed who first?"

Her questions became bolder and bolder throughout the evening but eventually I got used to talking about it and by the end I was just as giddy as her over the whole conversation. I was surprised by how good it felt to talk to someone else about what was going on. Throughout the whole conversation though I couldn't help but keep looking across the room at Natsu and several times our eyes met and I had to resist the urge to stand up and pull him out of the bar. I didn't know where these surges of lust were coming from. I'd never felt anything even remotely close to what my body was feeling like nearly every moment of every day since we'd kissed.

"Hey, I know!" Levy said excitedly as she leaned closer to me. "I can be that friend, like in those paperback novels who devises secret ways that the couple can get together."

"Wait, what?" I questioned her, not quite sure I knew what she was talking about.

"You know, in those romance novels where a guy and girl are secretly dating and the best friend is the only one who knows so she comes up with excuses for the pair to do something together or whatever."

"Oh uh, yea I guess I know what you mean. But really, you don't have to do that."

"It'll be fun! And I think I have an idea right now." I watched her mentally calculate something in her head and then she said quietly, "Give me five minutes," and raced off, running out of the room and down the street till she was out of sight.

I sat there, not quite sure what had just happened and gasped when a voice said near my ear, "Lucy, why didn't you kick Natsu out of your bed like you always do?"

I turned and saw Happy looking up at me from where he stood on the table.

"Err, I was really tired. I didn't even notice him get in," I quickly lied.

"You and Natsu were gone really late. Where did you go?"

"Well I uh, had something I needed to do. I don't know where he was," I lied once again. I didn't like doing it but I didn't have much choice.

"I think you guys were _alone… together_," Happy said with his eyes aglow and his voice making that strange sound he occasionally made.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Levy walked back inside and interrupted Happy's stream of questioning.

"Lucy, I need you for something," Levy said and I waved a quick good bye to Happy before Levy started tugging my arm till we were across the room in front of where Natsu was standing.

"Hey Natsu, can you help us out with something?" she asked and Natsu looked at me questioningly before nodding his head and following us outside.

Once we were walking down the street and had put several hundred feet between us and the bar, Levy started explaining along the way, "The first day we got to the city, when we had all that free time, I found this wonderful library and the old man who worked there said I could come whenever I wanted… even if it was after hours seeing as how most of the time I wouldn't be getting back from the tournament till late. He showed me a side entrance that he keeps unlocked. He even gave me access to the restricted section, can you believe it?" Her eyes were excited as she kept talking. "Well anyway, I just checked and no one is in there right now so you'll have the whole place to yourselves."

The look on Natsu's face almost made me laugh. He seemed to be both frightened and curious at the same time. To be honest though, my face was probably not a whole lot different. It was a bit embarrassing being led to a library that we were supposed to be using as a den of sexual activity. And, the fact that a third party was the one leading us _and_ that person would know what we were doing made it even worse.

"Alright, come on guys. Back here," Levy said, motioning for us to follow her around the side of the brick building. There was about four feet of space between the library and the building next door and with the sun being down it was quite hard to see where we were going. Several times I bumped into the back of Levy's tiny frame to be soon followed by Natsu bumping into me. "Here it is."

I heard the sound of a door clicking open and then we all walked into the large dark room. Levy lit a small lantern that was sitting on a nearby wooden table and the light cast long shadows everywhere, illuminating the walls which were filled with shelves of dusty old books.

"Ok, I'm off. Have fun guys!" Levy said with a wink and before I could say a word to stop her she was slipping out the door and hurrying back to the Inn, the door slamming closed behind her.

I turned back around and glanced nervously at Natsu who was standing in the center of the room, his hands lifted and resting on the back of his head.

"Sorry," was all I could manage to say as I looked at him. How embarrassing was this situation?

"So umm, she brought us here…," Natsu began to say but I interrupted him with a whimper as I covered my flaming face with my hands.

"She wanted to _help_ us. She thinks it's sorta her job now to find opportunities for us to… you know."

I was surprised when I heard Natsu chuckle and I dropped my hands from my face to see what he was doing. His gorgeous figure had moved to lean on the table in the center of the room, his backside pressed against the wooden edge while his arms crossed casually over his chest. The pose was oddly sexy, the muscles on his arms flexed to advantage but the look on his face still showed a bit of unease at the situation despite the large smile pasted there.

"She was just being a bit overly umm… romantic. We can go back," I say as I'm turning to head towards the door, my body semi-deflated because I really didn't want to go back. As awkward as the situation was, I wanted to be here alone, with Natsu.

"Wait. Let's stay," Natsu quickly said and then continued. "I mean, we can stay for a little while… right?"

I smiled slightly and nodded my head. For a few minutes we both just stood there, neither one of us sure what we should do when I caught a glimpse of an odd looking book in the background behind Natsu. I walked past him and slid the book off of the shelf.

"Hey look, it's about dragons," I said, holding the large volume out towards Natsu. "_The History of Dragons_."

Natsu walked next to me and looked down at the pages as I opened the book and started skimming through.

"Is Igneel in there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's see if there's an index."

I flip to the back of the book and unfortunately there was nothing. Turning back to the front I start flipping through the pages.

"Oh wow! Look at that one," I point out when I turn to a page with a large picture of a forest green colored dragon with light green scales on its belly. "Says here his name was Firnen (see AN). He was a woodland dragon who was able to manipulate his surrounding landscape."

I glanced over and looked at Natsu who was staring intently at the opened page. His nearness was slightly distracting. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body he was so close.

I tried to ignore my awareness of him as I said, "But here it says the year he was around and that was over 700 years ago. How long do dragons live?"

"I don't know," Natsu answered and I flipped through another handful of pages, aware of his body shifting subtly closer to mine. "Look at that one. It's incredible!" Natsu said in awe as he looked down at another large picture of a dragon. This dragon was golden of color, his entire body covered in scales that shone like shiny gold coins. The author took up two entire pages to draw him to convey the scale of size compared to the others.

"It says here that his name was Glaedr (see AN) and that he was the largest dragon in history, easily over double the size of the next largest dragon of his time. He lived over 1000 years ago."

We continued to look through the book, stopping whenever we came across a new picture. Towards the end I felt the subtle touch of fingers skimming over the exposed skin on my back and I sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected feeling. We glanced at the last couple of pages, slightly disappointed that it didn't mention any of the dragons we were familiar with and when I closed the book, Natsu moved his body behind mine and rested his hands on my waist. I took a deep breath and slid the book back into its slot. As my arm extended up his lips pressed against the skin between my neck and my shoulder, making my body shutter and I almost dropped the book to the floor.

"Natsu!" I gasped as I fumbled to put the leather bound book away. It slid into its slot and I gasped again when Natsu's hand slid up from my waist to my left breast while at the same time his tongue licked up the side of my neck to my ear lobe. I grabbed the edge of the shelf in front of me with both hands and felt my body instantly responding to his touch, my blood pumping rapidly through my veins and every nerve becoming highly sensitized.

Without thought I arched into his touch, my chest pressing against his hand while at the same time my backside curved into his hips. His fingers started to pluck my sensitive nipple through my shirt, drawing it out into a hard pebble and rolling it between his fingers. My breath became raspy, my knuckles turning white where they gripped the shelf. When I felt him grind against my rear I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

"Natsu!" I said, his name coming out garbled through the moan that was forcing its way out of my mouth. My mind was already reeling, the need inside me building at an alarming rate. Somehow the way his hips pressed so intimately against my backside soothed and yet also frustrated the hell out of me. I loved how his body felt against me, loved every solidly built inch of him.

Suddenly I couldn't think about anything else other than touching him and devouring him. I turned quickly and practically slammed my mouth against his, my tongue probing between his lips to taste him deeply. My hands pressed against his chest, pushing him till he had to step back a few times till the back of his legs pressed against a small bench in the center of the room where he sat down without releasing the connection between our mouths. I straddled his hips, kneeling on either side of his body and deepened the kiss even more, tilting his head back to give myself easier access to his hot mouth. My fingers stroked through his thick hair, tugging on it as we both gasped for breath between kisses.

I don't know what has gotten into me. All I know is that I want him… badly and that my body is moving without any thought. I can't seem to control the way my hips are rubbing over his, the way my back arched with the touch of his hands as they slid up my back and then beneath my shirt. I let my own hands glide down to his shoulders, measuring their broadness and then moving down to rub his chest. I squeezed the muscular flesh, loving how wonderfully built he was.

He groaned when my lips moved from his mouth to his neck. I wanted to suck on the skin there but I resisted the urge, not wanting to leave embarrassing marks, so I moved down to his collarbone where I lightly nibbled on the tender flesh.

"Lucy!" he cried out, the sound enflaming my senses. My hands were traveling down his chest to his abdomen, tracing over the hard ridges of muscle. I was beginning to love the fact that he wore vests all the time… much easier access.

I pushed his vest over his shoulders and slid the fabric down his arms, letting it fall off of him and leaving him nude from the waist up. My mouth was back on him instantly, tasting every bit of him I could reach. His hands started tugging on my shirt and I sat up to help him pull it over my head. It felt incredible to be flesh against flesh and I loved the feeling of his arms wrapped intimately around my body.

Our mouths met again, our hands exploring each others bodies but I was eager to taste more… explore more.

I slid to the floor, kneeling between his spread legs and let my tongue lick his tight stomach while my hands slid up and down his sides. Natsu's hands started sifting through my hair, pulling the mass back as I peaked up at him while I continued to lick the hard ridges of muscle. When I reached the waist band of his pants I hesitantly lifted my hands and started undoing the buckle of his belt.

His eyes were staring down at me and he looked slightly incredulous. "Is this… ok?" I asked, unsure if I was pushing things too far.

He gulped, his beautiful dark eyes not leaving my face. "I-If you want to."

I nodded my head in answer and finished undoing his belt. Then I slid my hands up his inner thigh over his pants and I watched his eyes practically roll into the back of his head when my fingers stroked over the bulge between his legs. He was already hard, his pants straining to keep himself contained. My hands started to shake as I worked on undoing the fastenings of his pants and before I could start to pull them down, Natsu lightly grasped my wrists and pulled my hands up to his lips.

I stared at him while he kissed each tip of my fingers, his lips warm and soft. My nerves started to melt away. This was Natsu… this was the man who I could trust with my life.

When he released my hands I slipped one around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. My chest was pounding, my stomach clenching deliciously into a thousand tiny knots as his tongue slid expertly over mine. Any nervousness vanished and was replaced with longing. I let my hands slide back down his torso, enjoying the ridges of muscle as they moved down till they were once again resting just above his waist.

I delved beneath the fabric, the tips of my fingers gliding over his smooth skin till they encountered a small tuft of hair. I continued down, sifting through the coarse hair till I brushed against the base of his hard shaft. I grasped his erection, squeezing lightly and shifting my body back so that I could look at his face. This part of him was still so foreign but I loved his reactions whenever I touched him there.

I moved farther back so that I was kneeling between his legs again and I had an intimate view of my hand as it pumped up and down his length. My tongue poked out and licked my lips, an idea popping into my head and with only a moment's hesitation I lowered my head and wrapped my lips around the crown of his arousal.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed and from the corner of my eye I could see his head roll back while the rest of his body shuttered.

"Do you like this?" I asked, my tongue still circling the tip of his incredibly hard member.

"Yes… God yes," he moaned and his fingers started threading through my hair, massaging my scalp.

I took him deeper in my mouth, his length sliding in inch by inch as my hands brace my weight on his thighs. My tongue swirls around the tip when my lips slide back up his length and then I'm pressing down again, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking harder.

I hear him groan loudly and I peak up at him. His face is flushed and his breathing is ragged and hoarse. His eyes stare blisteringly hot at me and it turns me on even more. I love doing this to him. Making him lose control because of what I'm doing is _such_ a huge turn-on.

My mouth starts to move faster, sucking up and down in deep sweeps while at the same time my tongue is swirling around the head. I want to taste more, want to feel him filling my mouth with his impressive length so I press down. He slides between my lips, my mouth sucking him deeper and deeper till I can feel my gag reflex kicking into action and I lift my head up, taking a deep breath and turning my face up to look at him.

"Do that again," he pleads and the strangled way he made the request started my blood boiling.

My lips circled his cock once again and I sucked him down, the need and desire to please him overcoming any gag reflex and suddenly I can feel him probing the back of my throat.

"Fuck… Lucy!" he hollered and his fingers tightened their grip on my hair. "You gotta stop."

I peak up at him, my lips hovering just centimeters above his erection. "Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

He shakes his head and answers, "You're making me come."

His words have the reverse effect on me and I lean forward to lick him back into my mouth and I quicken my pace. I can feel the muscles in his legs tensing and flexing beneath my hands as his hips start to thrust up. I continue to suck, pushing as much of him inside my mouth as I can and then suddenly I can taste salty liquid trickling down my throat as Natsu's grip on my hair tightens and he throws his head back to scream his release. I feel triumphant as I watch him unravel in front of me and I only briefly cringe while I swallow the strange liquid.

Sitting back on my heels I watch Natsu, slightly awed by what has just occurred. Never in a million years had I ever thought it would be so arousing to bring someone else so much pleasure but right at this moment, I was beyond turned-on. A gentle throb had started between my legs and I wanted desperately for him to touch me again like he had last night.

His eyes are coming back into focus as he looks down at me and when his hands reach out I immediately jump back on his lap and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Our lips meet and it's only a matter of time before our hands start to roam over each others bodies. When his fingers start to undo the fastenings on my skirt I don't stop him and a moment later I'm left in only my baby blue lace underwear. I feel slightly vulnerable but his touch is gentle, his hands cupping my backside and squeezing lightly.

His fingers are so close, mere inches from the area I'm practically dying for him to touch again. He keeps one hand grasping my rear and the other moves to the front of my body, skimming over lace till the tips of his fingers are teasingly tracing circles just above my slit. With every circle he gets closer, barely brushing against the sensitive nub. My body is writhing in his lap, anticipation driving me insane.

"Please… touch me," I beg and I can feel his mouth turn up into a grin where it was resting against my neck.

Instead of doing as I request he removes his hands and hooks his fingers in the fabric over my hips, tugging at it.

"Can I take them off?" he asks, his voice a whispered caress against my ear.

I swallow the large lump in my throat and nervously nod my head before I slide off of his lap and take a step back to stand in front of him. It's a struggle to keep my hands from covering my body but his openly appreciative gaze makes it slightly easier to resist the urge. I watch him lean forward and he hooks his fingers once again in my panties and slowly pulls them down. When they hit the floor I press my legs together and bite on my bottom lip nervously.

"You're beautiful," Natsu says, bringing a blush to my cheeks. He stands up in front of me and cups my face with his hands then leans down to kiss me gently. My body responds as it always does, searing heat flowing through my veins and my belly twisting pleasantly. His unfastened pants fall to the floor with my underwear and I can feel his member stirring to life between our bodies and this further enflames my senses.

I'm vaguely aware of him steering me backwards and suddenly I feel the back of my legs bump into the side of a large wooden oval table. His hands reach down and grab my backside, lifting me up and releasing me so that I'm sitting on the table. Our private areas are pressing indecently together, my body excruciatingly aware of how close he was to slipping inside of me. Thankfully though, a second later he moves a few inches away so that his hand could slide down the front of my body. His fingertips are nearing my cleft again and then the pad of his middle finger starts rubbing over my clit. I cry out, my hands grabbing the muscles on his shoulders as I arch back.

He teases me, circling the area and then leaving to caress my swollen feminine lips before returning. My legs are unabashedly spread open, all thought to modesty completely forgotten. All my senses are focused on his fingers and when one slowly starts to slide inside my opening I gasp and then throw back my head in ecstasy. He starts to move his finger in and out of my body, sliding with ease from the natural lubrication that my body has created. My own breathing is so loud that I almost can't hear his harsh breaths near my ear but when he slides two fingers inside of me and I scream his name he groans loudly and repeats the motion.

I'm panting now, my chest rising and falling rapidly and my body has become a raging inferno. His fingers slide back to my clit, rubbing the area sensually and inducing short intakes of air to pass through my lips with every movement of his fingers.

"Lucy, I want to taste you," Natsu says beside my ear and I'm confused by his words.

"You what?" I ask, my eyes hooded from the pleasure his fingers were creating.

"… Down there," he further explained and reinforced his statement by lightly pinching my highly sensitive clit.

I suck in another large breath before I open my eyes and look at him. "You want to put your mouth… where your hands are?"

He nods his head and doesn't wait for me to answer before he leans forward and sucks my nipple into his mouth. His fingers are still rubbing between my legs and the combined actions make my body buck and squirm on the table. The sensations are making my body start to climb the cliff I remembered from yesterday but he removes his mouth and starts licking down the center of my body, nudging me backwards as he makes his way down my stomach.

I'm now lying on the table, Natsu standing between my legs which were dangling over the side of the table and his body was bent over mine. His lips trail down to the apex of my thighs and then his fingers spread my feminine lips.

I want to cover myself, press my legs together to hide from his gaze but his body is blocking me from doing so. This was so embarrassing. He was _looking_ at me.

The thoughts don't last long though because a moment later his lips are wrapping around my clit and the most incredible sensation tears through my body. It barely even registers in my head that I'm babbling his name obsessively because I'm so lost to the feeling his mouth is creating. He starts to gently suck, making my hips move uncontrollably and when his tongue lightly licks over the area I fall apart, my body exploding and spasms rocking me from my toes to the tips of my fingers.

I lay there, completely lost to reality as I concentrate of regaining my breath. My body is still pulsing with unbelievable feelings that are making my limbs tremble and I can feel Natsu still standing between my legs.

When I finally open my eyes I look up at him and I can see the barely restrained need in his face. That's when I become aware of the very hard erection pressed against the inside of my thigh and the fact that with just a simple twist of his hips he could slip right inside of me. My body cries out for the joining, every nerve attuned to the area but some small sliver in my brain yells at me, jolting some sense into me.

"Natsu?" I say quietly, lifting my back off of the table so that I was sitting directly in front of him. "I want to as well but… we can't. We don't have any, um… protection."

He nods his head in understanding and lowers his forehead to mine as he takes a deep breath. I kiss him softly and then cup his face in my hands to look at him.

"Thank you."

His eyebrows quirk and he asks, "What for?"

"For umm, what you did… earlier," I answer, ashamed of the blush that is spreading over my face. What the heck was wrong with me? I just let him lick… down there, but saying the words for some reason is difficult. I'm an idiot.

His grin immediately makes me smile and he helps me down from the table when he steps back. We search out our clothing and get dressed together. When we're both fully dressed, Natsu walks up to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I snuggle against him, enjoying being in his arms and later that night when we crawl into bed together at the Inn he pulls me back into his arms and I fall contentedly asleep against him.

To be continued…

* * *

**AN: I took the names of those dragons from one of my favorite series of books. I wonder if anyone knows which series I'm talking about. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to publish this. By the time I was home this past week I was just way too exhausted to do anything besides crawl into my bed. I hope the extra long chapter appeases you. **

**I hope to hear from you! I just love getting your comments!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks all SO MUCH for reviewing. When I post a chapter I usually go to bed right after and it's so great to wake up in the middle of the night and see a dozen or so emails with reviews. Even if the review simply demands more updates. I just… AHH, it makes me so happy.**

**Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Lucy, look at these," Levy said, turning my attention away from a pile of overstuffed peanut butter cups. I looked over at what she was practically drooling over and saw a cookie sheet full of large chocolate covered strawberries with white chocolate drizzled over them.

"Mmm, those look good," I said and Levy silently nodded her head in agreement. Turning to the attendant standing behind the counter I asked, "Can I have a dozen of those too?"

The portly man with a nearly bald head smiled and quickly went to work placing a dozen of the berries in with the box I'd already started filling with an assortment of sweets.

Satisfied that I'd gotten enough for everyone in the guild, I started scanning the room for something for Natsu. I saw a table full of small heart shaped boxes and I walked over to it to take a look at them. Inside was five small pieces of chocolate and right in the middle was an empty circle where it looked like a piece of candy was missing. I put the box down and picked up another… same thing.

"Excuse me Sir but… all of these are missing a piece of chocolate."

The worker walked over to me and picked up a box while he answered, "It's so that you can put something else inside like a piece of jewelry or something. We have different sizes depending on how big of a space you need."

"Oh that's a great idea!" Levy exclaimed as she moved beside me.

Hmm… what could I put inside? My mind wandered through all the things Levy and I had seen in all the stores we'd gone inside this afternoon and then it struck me. The first day we'd arrived in the city I'd seen a vendor selling pins and one had immediately caught my attention. It was a miniature golden key like my spirit keys and at the top was a jeweled flame. At the time I'd been way too embarrassed to even think about buying something like that for Natsu but now… things have changed.

"I'll take it," I said to the clerk and handed one of the boxes to him to add to my growing pile of goodies.

Levy was looking at the table full of candy filled boxes with a far away look in her eyes and I nudged her with my elbow as I asked, "You gonna get one for Gajeel?"

Her startled wide eyes turned and looked at me. "No! Why would I get one for him?!"

"Because you like him," I answered with a grin.

"No I don't. And even if I did, he doesn't like me so…" Levy said, crossing her arms over her chest with a small pout on her face.

"I think he does. He was all over you the night the guys pretended to be drunk. Speaking of, whatever happened after I left? You never told me."

"He ran away as soon as Erza found them out. I haven't really spoken to him since."

Ugh… men. I swear, sometimes they can drive you completely nuts.

"Here, I have an idea," I say and lean towards Levy to whisper my plan in her ear. She nods her head and smiles up at me when I finish and I pay for my purchases before we leave and head towards the vendor that sells the pin I want to buy and then the farmers market.

The sun is starting to set as we walk towards the tavern where the guild is and I can hear a familiar sound as we approach the bend which leads to the building. Sure enough, on the next street, Natsu and Gray are wrestling in the middle of the road. Elfman and Mira are standing by, watching the pair and Levy and I join them.

"What is it about _this_ time?" I ask as I move to stand beside Mira.

"I'm not sure," she answered and continued. "Nii-chan, Gray and I were just walking back to the bar when we ran into Natsu and they started fighting."

We all stood there watching as the pair pummeled each other until suddenly Gray stood up waving a small box in the air.

"Natsu has condoms! Ha! What were you planning to do with these… blow them up and hang 'em as decorations?!" Gray said as he continued to wave them around, moving his arm behind his back when Natsu reached for them.

"Give them back!" Natsu said, his face turning an attractive shade of pink before he tackled Gray to the ground and ripped the box from his hands.

"What do you want those for? Just because its Valentines Day doesn't mean you're gonna get any," Gray said, dusting off his pants as he stood back up.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared," interjected Mira in her usual way of trying to make everyone feel comfortable.

"Carrying condoms is a _man_," added Elfman and for once he almost got it right.

All I could do was stare at the situation silently with wide eyes and when I heard Levy beside me chuckling quietly I turned and glared at her. Natsu bought condoms… does that mean…? My body immediately reacted, my belly tightening and sparks shooting up and down my spine. I don't know why I was surprised. It's not like the previous nights activities hadn't led us close to exactly what the condoms insinuated. Regardless though, when Natsu finally looked over in my direction I couldn't help the nervous smile that formed on my face. His face was flushed with embarrassment and to be quite honest, it was cute as hell. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him while I kissed him softly on his warm, soft lips.

"It's almost dark. We should get inside," Mira said, interrupting my thoughts.

We all walk inside, Natsu trailing behind and Levy and I start passing out the goodies we'd bought for everyone. Tucked inside my bag was the heart shaped box with the pin I'd thankfully been able to find and I waited anxiously for the moment I'd be able to give it to him.

"Here you go Gray. Happy Valentines Day!" I said, handing him over a small baggy full of an assortment of chocolates. Erza was nearby as well and I gave her a baggy also.

We continued around the room until we had nearly given stuff to everyone and then I walked to where Happy and Charle were sitting. I handed Charle a baggy full of chocolates and then pulled out from my backpack a huge fish for Happy that I'd picked up from the market. His eyes grew to nearly the size of his head as he took the fish and hugged his arms around it.

"Thank you Lucy!" he squealed and I smiled back at him, telling them all Happy Valentines Day.

A few yards away, Levy approached Gajeel and Lily who were sitting by themselves in the corner. "Here you go Lily. Happy Valentines Day!" she said and handed him over a small basket full of kiwis. She turned before they were able to say anything and walked away, leaving Gajeel staring at her incredulously.

A second later, Gajeel stormed to his feet and grabbed Levy's arm. "Where's mine?" he roared and I smiled triumphantly as I watched the scene unfold.

"Your what?" Levy said, staring up at him innocently.

"My present," he answered.

"It's in the same place mine is," she said and turned quickly on her heal to walk away.

Gajeel stood lifelessly still as he watched her walk away and then suddenly raced outside without a word to anyone.

Score!

I was smiling as I turned to look around the room for Natsu but my smile vanished when I saw him slam the door behind him as he strode angrily out of the tavern. I looked around, trying to see what could have made him upset and couldn't find anything. Everything looked the same as it always did and everyone was laughing and drinking like usual.

Hurriedly I walked over to Levy and gave her the rest of the candy then sprinted out of the building. Luckily I could still see Natsu in the distance as he walked down the street and I ran to catch up to him. I followed him to the city gates then across the field to the woods where we had spent the evening together a few nights ago. I didn't catch up to him until he was at _our_ spot and I crept quietly around the large rock to find him lying on the ground with his arms folded beneath his head. It was then that I noticed the flowers that created a large circle around his body. When had he done that?

My heart melted at the sight.

"Natsu?" I said quietly as I walked around the rock.

His head shot up and then his eyes narrowed before he turned and looked away.

"Natsu… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered with a pout.

I moved beside him and sat down, my side pressing against his. "Please tell me."

He sat there silently, staring off past the stream that wound past us until finally he mumbled, "You gave everyone chocolates but me."

Seriously? That was it? I couldn't help but smile at his statement and I threw my arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss to his cheek. "Well I couldn't very well give you this in front of everyone," I said and reached inside my bag to pull out the small box. When he turned towards me I handed it to him and he stared at the thing like it was going to bite him.

"You got me something?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. You're the most important person in my life. I could never forget you."

His mouth turned up into a huge grin and he grabbed the box from me, pulling the top off and looking inside. "What is it?" he asked, picking up the small pin and holding it up to his eyes.

"It's umm… a pin," I answered, my teeth nervously biting my lower lip.

"Wow, that's so cool," he exclaimed, his eyes still staring at the pin. "It's like your magic _and_ mine. I wonder if you can breathe fire too."

I shook my head and slapped my hand over my face.

"I'll put it here," Natsu said, pulling his scarf from his neck and securing the pin on it. I don't know why but the gesture made a lump form in my throat. I knew his scarf meant a lot to him. For him to put it some place like that must mean he really liked it.

"Thank you Lucy. I got you something too," he said, reaching into his pocket. I half expected him to pull out the packet of condoms from earlier but when his hand lifted up I could see that wasn't what it was.

He handed the object over to me and I could see that it was a wooden frame. When I flipped it over, inside was a picture of him and me at the beach, his arm resting casually over my shoulders as we both stood there smiling at the camera in our bathing suits. I remembered when Wendy had taken the picture and I wondered how Natsu had gotten it from her.

My chest swelled with emotion, my eyes clouding with a mist of unshed tears.

"Natsu it's… perfect," I choked out and then wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him against me for a long hug. I held him till my emotions started to cool off and my face was able to compose itself. "Thank you," I whispered as I released my hold on him. "And umm, the flowers are really pretty. When did you do it?"

His hand reached up and started scratching the back of his head as he answered. "Earlier."

"Happy Valentines Day," I leaned forward and whispered just before my lips pressed against his.

His lips were soft and gentle as they brushed over mine, his tongue poking out to trace over my mouth before delving inside. I moaned as our tongues met and laid my hands on his chest, pressing my palms against hard muscle.

Before long the kiss became heated and his hands moved to my hips, lifting me up and then setting me down on his lap with my legs straddling his hips. My fingers sifted through his hair, tugging his head back to give me better access to his neck as I kissed my way over his jaw and then down to his neck. I sucked on the sensitive skin there and my teeth lightly nibbled on his ear lobe. My lips continued down his neck, sucking and licking a path till I reached the spot where his collar bones connected. I pressed a kiss there and then let my tongue slide up the length of his throat.

When I sat back and looked at him his eyes were on fire, devouring me with their heated gaze and I felt my stomach do somersaults. An instant later he lifted me up and laid me out on the ground beside where we had just been sitting and moved his body over mine. He hovered above me, holding his weight up on his elbows which rested on the ground on either side of my head. His lips descended on mine and my hands reached up to slide beneath his vest, my fingers skimming over his smooth skin.

I rubbed up and down his back, wanting to touch every inch of him I could reach. "Take this off, please," I asked, my voice coming out raspy and needy.

He didn't hesitate to pull it off and throw it to the side but before I could reach out for him he was lifting my shirt over my head as well. My hands were immediately on him again, tracing over every hard plane and angle of his body.

His lips were moving down my body, pressing kisses down my neck and then my sternum before slowly moving to cover my breast, circling my nipple. My body was alive, anticipation making every touch of his lips a hundred times more sensational until finally he slowly… agonizingly slowly licked the sensitive peak. I arched up, my mouth open in a silent moan as his lips sucked my nipple into his mouth. He started to caress the nub with his tongue, sliding over the hardened peak and eliciting uncontrollable gasps to slip through my throat.

He moved to my other breast, continuing the sweet torture till my body was squirming beneath him and he had to place his hand on my stomach to keep me still. His mouth moved from my nipple to my stomach, placing kisses down the center and dipping his tongue inside my navel when he came across it then resumed kissing down my belly. I felt his fingers work on the buttons of my skirt and soon he was pulling the fabric apart and throwing it to the side with the rest of our clothes.

A moment later I felt his lips on my cleft above my panties, his tongue licking up the fabric and pressing in against the sensitive ball of nerves at the top. I cried out, my hips arching up from the ground as my hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. My panties are soaked, whether from his mouth or my own juices, I don't know.

When his fingers hook around the sides of my underwear at my hips I eagerly lift up to make it easier for him to pull them off and he slides them down my thighs and calves and off my feet. On his way back up, his mouth starts to nuzzle the skin on the inside of my left thigh. My muscles tighten and I lift my head off of the ground to look down at him. He's kneeling between my bent legs, his arms circling around my thighs as he moves up. His tongue is tracing circles slowly up my leg and when he's merely an inch away from my cleft he backs away and starts the torture on my other leg.

My hands start to grab at the grass beside me, frustrated at not being able to touch him. His arms are keeping my body somewhat restrained as with every lick of his tongue makes me buck my hips into the air but he pulls me down every time.

As he approaches the juncture once again, he lifts his face and looks at me. "I want to see you this time, Lucy," he says and then dips his head down.

His tongue flicks out, lightly rubbing over my clit and I gasp and throw back my head as pleasure sweeps through my body. I look back down at him, lifting myself up on my elbows to get a better view. His face is buried between my legs and his arms are wrapped around my legs. The sight is so erotic and I feel my body climbing towards the peak.

His wet tongue is sliding over my clit, circling and flicking, making my chest heave with every breath I struggle to take.

"Oh God, Natsu!" I scream as his warm lips wrap around the sensitive nub. He begins to suck, gently pulling my clit and the spasms take over my body.

I scream, my voice coming out harsh as I throw my head back. My body is thrumming with life, the throbbing taking over every inch of me and before I could even think, his lips are on mine, his tongue thrusting inside my mouth. I kiss him back, sucking his tongue and wrapping my arms around his back.

His hips are resting between my spread legs and I can feel a hard bulge pressing against me. He starts to grind against me, the friction created only heightening the feelings cascading through me from my recent orgasm. My hands reach down without thought and start tugging on the fastenings of his pants. I struggle to free them and as soon as I have them undone he sits up and pulls them and his boxers off, throwing them to the side and then sliding his body back over mine.

"Natsu!" I cry out when I feel his hard member lying heavily on my belly. My fingers reach down and I don't hesitate to touch him. I grasp his length, sliding my hands up and down his shaft. He feels so good… unbelievably hard yet somehow velvety soft.

Our skin has tiny beads of sweat breaking out all over our bodies and wherever we touched our bodies slid easily over each other.

"Lucy… I want you so badly," he said before leaning down to seal his mouth over mine.

I reached out one of my hands, the other still pumping his erection and I searched for his pants. It took several attempts but eventually I found them and searched his pockets for the condoms he'd shoved in there when I'd seen him outside the tavern. My fingers brushed against the box and I screamed in my head with joy that I'd finally found them before pulling the box out and breaking our kiss to hand it to him.

His eyes widened momentarily and then he sat back on his heals between my legs and ripped the box apart, pulling out one of the foil packets and ripping it open. I watched nervously as he slid the rubber over his length, the butterflies in my stomach flying ridiculously fast now.

"Lucy… are you sure?" he asked when he was done putting the condom on and he was back hovering over my body.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head. Yes, I wanted this.

His mouth covered mine once again and then I felt the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the feeling…

"Open your eyes," Natsu said and I slowly peaked up at him. "Please."

"O-Okay," I answered and opened my eyes completely to stare into his. In the next instant I felt him start to move, his length pressing in and I watched his face go through a myriad of expressions.

"Oh God, Lucy you… shit," he said and groaned as he slid farther inside my wet sheath.

My body was on fire, the feeling beyond anything I could imagine. He was moving slowly, letting me adjust and with every movement my walls contracted, sucking him in deeper. Eventually he came upon my virginal barrier and he pushed through, a pinching sensation spreading through my lower belly but the feeling quickly vanished as he pushed in further.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pausing his movements.

"Yea. Please, don't stop."

Slowly he pushed in further, coming closer and closer to filling me completely and then with a final thrust he seated himself fully inside of me. I gasped, closing my eyes and arching my back at the feeling.

He eases back, his erection sliding slowly out of me and then presses back in.

Oh my God, the feeling is incredible. I hadn't known it would be like this… this overwhelming feeling of oneness and the amazing pressure that filled my senses.

"Is this alright?" he asked after he seated himself fully inside of me once again.

I nodded my head, bending my knees more to allow him better access and rubbing my hands up and down his back.

He slid out again and my walls clenched deliciously around his length as he moved. He didn't stop this time but continued to pump slowly in and out of me. I could hear his ragged breathing near my face and his heart was beating nearly as fast as mine. My hips start to meet his with tiny thrusts of my own and soon we develop an agonizing rhythm that is leaving me gasping for air, uncontrollable murmurs escaping my mouth with every thrust.

The pleasure is mounting inside of me and soon he's pounding against me, our slick skin slapping together where our bodies are joined. He angles his hips slightly and suddenly he's hitting some foreign spot inside of me and I cry out. My body is rapidly nearing release, every muscle tightening until with one last thrust from his hips I go sailing over the edge.

"Fuck!" Natsu rasps as he watches me unravel beneath him. His body tenses, his arms shaking as he holds himself up and then, with one final thrust he roars his release, seating himself deeply inside of me and spilling himself.

His body collapses, his limbs giving out on him and falling on top of me. I hug him close, our hearts beating rapidly in our chests. Several minutes go by as we lay there and finally he lifts his head to look at me.

"Am I too heavy?" he asks, his voice still slightly hoarse.

"No, you're fine," I answer and hug him tighter. It really was nice having him like this. The weight felt good against me. Eventually though my muscles start to rebel and I start to wiggle beneath him to ease some of the ache.

"Here…" he said and rolled us over so that he was lying on his back and I was lying on top of him.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, silently enjoying the comfort of each others arms. I can't remember a time when I'd felt more content.

"Thank you for a perfect Valentines Day," I said, interrupting the silence.

He chuckled and I could hear the rumble in his chest. "Thank you, too. But guess what?"

"What?"

"The box came with two."

To be continued…

* * *

**Ok, technically it is still Valentines Day in my time zone so YAY, I did it! **

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthday TitaniaHime! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Two?! So… we can…

His mouth sealing over mine scattered my wayward thoughts and I moaned when his tongue slipped between my lips. I felt his hands slide down my naked back and rest on my backside, his fingers slightly digging into my exposed flesh.

I was still lying over him, my body pressing intimately against his. His erection was rapidly growing against my thigh and the feeling sent jolts of electricity through my veins. I wanted him again, that much was obvious but it was all so new.

Pushing myself up, I settled myself over his hips, sitting on top of him while he still lay on the ground. His eyes were staring at mine questioningly and when he tried to lift himself up I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Not yet, please," I said while my eyes wandered down his gorgeous body. I needed a moment to take it all in. I still wasn't used to seeing him naked and I especially wasn't used to my body's reaction to it.

My fingertips began to beg me to let them touch him and I let them settle over his pectorals. His skin was so smooth and warm, like silk laid over hard muscle. He moves one of his hands up to cup my breast and I grab his wrist and pin it above his head along with his other hand.

"Please, I want to touch you," I say while my eyes are still devouring his body.

"But I wanna touch you too," he says, lifting his hands up but I still have one hand covering both of his and I push them back down.

"I can't think when you touch me. Let me…" and his hands falling back down to the ground is all the answer I need.

Eagerly I lift my hand from where I was holding him by his wrists and place it back on his chest. I rub both of my hands up and down his body from his shoulders to his abdomen, my eyes traveling along with them as I explore every inch of him that was exposed to me. I like the sight of his arms above his head. It affords me a wonderful view of his flexed biceps and traps. My fingers skim over those areas, inching my way up his arms and my body is leaning forward to reach all the way up to his hands.

I gasp when suddenly Natsu's mouth latches on to my left breast and starts sucking on the tip. Fire spills into my gut and my back arches to press more of myself into his hot greedy mouth.

Wait, no! Abruptly I sit back up, my face flushed as I look down at him.

"Stop distracting me," I admonish then smile when I see his grin.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

I lean forward and lick his throat, letting the tip of my tongue trace up to his jaw and then I lightly nip his chin with my teeth. The tiny noises he makes ignites my blood and I want to hear more.

"Tell me what you like," I whisper after I lean forward, my lips barely brushing over his.

He gulps audibly and I feel his hips rise up to brush between my thighs. Hmm, ok… so that's what he likes.

I move my body down his, my lips lightly kissing a path from his neck, down his chest and to his stomach. I linger over his groin, kissing and licking the skin beside his obvious arousal. "Is this what you want?" I ask, peaking up at him as I continue to kiss down to the inside of his thigh.

I can see him nodding his head but I wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"Yes, please Lucy!" he says and then cries out when I wrap my lips around the tip of his erection. Mmm… I like doing this. He's so hard and hot in my mouth.

My hand grasps the base of his arousal and I let my mouth slowly start to move down, sucking in more and more of him. His length is thick and pulsing in my mouth and I moan as I struggle to take in more of him. My lips slide back up his length and when I release him I say, "Tell me what you want me to do."

He lifts himself up on his elbows so that he can look down at me and the heated look in his eyes makes my belly clench. "Do it… again."

I do exactly as I'm told, sucking him into my mouth and pushing as much of him in as I can before releasing him.

"Faster."

His voice was harsh with his request, lust deepening the tone seductively. I started bobbing my head up and down his thick cock, reveling in the way his breathing became labored and raspy. His hips were moving with every motion of my mouth and it was all just so erotic that I felt my body responding to the primal surges of his hips. I now knew what it felt like to have this part of him joined with me and I craved it now, wanting it so desperately that I felt moisture trickling down my thighs.

My lips slipped off of his erection and I crawled over him quickly so that I could kiss him. Our mouths devoured each others and I didn't protest when his hands lifted from the ground and reached up to cup my breasts. His fingers teased my nipples to tight little points and I arched my neck back as a loud moan crawled out of my throat. One of his hands left my chest and traveled down my stomach to the apex of my thighs, his fingers slipping between my wet lips and sliding inside my opening.

"You're so wet," Natsu says, his voice sounding oddly thin.

"I-I'm sorry," I breathe and another gasp erupts from my mouth when he thrusts a second finger inside. "I can't… help it."

"Don't be sorry. I like it."

His answer, combined with the movement of his fingers, makes my hips start to grind against his hand.

"Please Natsu. I…" I don't know how to say what I want. My hand reaches between our bodies and I grasp his rock hard erection, positioning it between the folds of my dripping wet cleft.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu's strained voice says and I groan in protest. My body wants him, needs him inside of me, filling me with himself.

I watch his hand search for the discarded box and I scan the area to find it. I locate it first but unfortunately it's too far away for me to just reach out for it and I have to climb off of his body to grab it.

"Here," I say, thrusting it towards him as I crawl back over his body. He tears the foil packet open with his teeth and then quickly rolls the rubber over his length. His hands reach out for me immediately after and they pull me down over him, his lips sealing over mine as he guides himself back to my entrance, brushing over my swollen cleft.

I hover above him, Natsu's hands grasping my hips and I slowly start to lower myself. Oh God, it feels so good. My feminine walls are stretching deliciously as I take inch after inch of him inside me and his eyes are watching my face, watching my reactions. I press my palms flat against his belly, angling myself and lowering further.

He sucks in a deep breath and suddenly his hips thrust up from the ground, filling me completely with himself and I cry out at the feeling, my body slumping over his as I try to regain my senses. He's so deep, so incredibly deep this way that it almost hurts… but not quite.

I straighten myself back up, bracing myself on his hard abdomen and tentatively raise my hips before sliding back down. Oh it feels too good, everything inside me tightening and clenching around his hard shaft. My pace increases, hesitantly at first but then with more enthusiasm. The grip his hands have on my hips gets stronger and soon he's helping me move, lifting me and then slamming my body on to his.

"Natsu!" I scream as he hits that foreign place inside me that sends pleasure shooting throughout my entire body.

He does it again, aiming now for that spot and I can't control myself any longer. My body starts to move without thought, pure lust driving my movements and then I feel his body shift beneath me, sitting up and wrapping his arms around my body as he tilts me back without stopping the thrusting of his hips.

My hands move to his shoulders, steadying myself as I get used to this new position. His hands are guiding my hips and I slowly learn how to move, enjoying this even more now because his body was close to mine. I loved how his skin felt pressed naked against mine and the sound of our combined heavy breathing was erotic and sensual, turning me on even more.

Our eyes locked together, the need in both of us rising to a point we had no control over.

Completely wild for him I locked my lips to his, my fingers slipping into his hair and grasping the strands tightly. I can feel my orgasm building inside, the pleasure mounting with every glorious thrust of his penis, filling me to the point of ecstasy.

"Natsu, I'm going to… Ah!" I scream as my orgasm takes over me, the driving hunger exploding and spasms rocking my body.

"Fuck, Lucy!" Natsu yells and starts pounding into me as my body falls apart over his.

He pushes me back till I'm lying on the ground and he's between my legs. His hips savagely grind against mine, making my body rock back and forth with every thrusts and unbelievably I can feel another orgasm starting to build. I shake my head, incredulous that this was happening. The feelings were so overwhelming and all too soon another orgasm explodes inside of me as I scream a garbled version of his name.

His body tenses over mine, his face buried in my neck and then he surges one last time inside my body as a feral cry rips from his mouth.

I hold him close, my hands rubbing up and down his back as we both come down from our orgasms. It takes a while for us to both calm down and when we finally do, Natsu lifts himself up slightly to look down at me.

"That was incredible," he says and I don't know why but I giggle and reach up to kiss him quickly on his lips.

"Yea, it was," I agree and then wince when he slowly pulls out of me. I'm not ready to give up the contact with his body yet so I grab him and pull him back down over me. He rolls us till we're both lying on our sides and we just stay there for a while, staring at each other.

He was so beautiful; his large dark eyes, his cute, slightly upturned nose and the almost always present grin. A few strands of hair were clinging to his forehead and I reached out to brush them back.

"We probably should go back soon. It's gotta be really late," I say, slightly regretfully. I don't really want to leave but I know that people are going to get suspicious soon if we keep coming back so late together.

Slowly we both got up and started putting our clothes on. Somehow it felt odd putting my clothes on in front of him but when we were both dressed and he took me back into his arms, I melted into his embrace and kissed him back with all the emotion inside of me.

After what seemed like an eternity, Natsu ended the kiss and leaned back, his arms still around my back. "You ready to go?"

I nodded my head and smiled to myself when Natsu stepped to my side and took my hand, leading us both out of the woods and back to the Inn.

Silently we crept inside, careful not to wake anyone. It looked like everyone was there and when we got to our beds I didn't let go of his hand.

"Sleep with me again?" I whisper but suddenly a voice startles both of us.

"Natsu… where have you been?" Happy says, rubbing his eyes from where he was lying on Natsu's bed.

"I uh…"

"He was helping me with some training for tomorrows challenge," I quickly answer.

"Lucy… you're back too?"

"Yea, I'm here. Go back to sleep," I tell him and send a quick, disappointed look towards Natsu; so much for sleeping together.

* * *

The next morning comes all too quickly and I barely even get a chance to say hi to Natsu before we are both heading to the arena for another day of events. It was my turn to participate in the challenge and I was more than pumped up to make up for my loss earlier in the week.

* * *

My body aches as I turn slightly in my bed in the medical ward. I remember watching Natsu's battle and cheering him on but my brain feels foggy as I lay there.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice penetrates through the fog.

"Natsu?" I whisper, my voice coming out strained.

I feel a hand tightening around mine and I smile slightly, happy that Natsu was beside me.

"What time is it?" I ask, noticing the darkness through the window.

"I don't know. How are you feeling?" he asks.

I prop myself up into a sitting position with the pillows and silently thank Wendy and Chelia for the treatment they gave me. My body was still a bit sore but nothing more than that. "I'm feeling good enough to enjoy our day off tomorrow," I say, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He smiles at me, making my chest flutter and I squeeze his hand a bit harder.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Since my match ended. Happy was here for a while too but he left about an hour ago to go to bed."

"So no ones here?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says, "It's just us."

Just us… I like the sound of that but my body still hurt too much to do much of anything so I just slid to the far side of the bed and motioned for him to join me, patting the area of the mattress beside me.

He didn't hesitate to crawl beneath the blankets with me and immediately his arms were around me, his forehead pressing against mine. It wasn't long before we both drifted to sleep, our arms still wrapped around each other.

He slips out early the next morning before anyone got up.

* * *

"Can't you make it through at least one trip without destroying the place?" I scold Natsu as we sit in the tavern after coming back from our day out in Ryuuzetsu.

"Hey Lucy… Natsu. Take a look at this picture I took today," Levy says excitedly as she takes a seat at the table beside us. She holds out a picture of Happy, Lily and Gajeel with their heads poking through cut outs of fish. Natsu throws back his head and laughs, screaming out Gajeels name.

"Gajeel, you're so ugly that even as a fish Happy wouldn't eat you."

Sure enough, not a second later Gajeel stormed over to our table and started pounding away at Natsu which turned into an all out brawl. Inevitably _that_ turned into an entire guild fight and soon it felt like we were back in Magnolia, hanging out in our own guild hall.

"So Lu-chan, how are things going with Natsu?" Levy asks.

I nervously bite my lip and look over at Natsu who was in the middle of putting Gray in a headlock. "Good… really good actually."

Levy squeals in excitement while clapping her hands. "I'm so happy for you guys _and_ I think I have another great idea!"

Once again, I lean forward and listen as Levy whispers her latest plan to get Natsu and I alone together. When she finally finishes, I have to admit to myself… this plan actually sounded perfect!

"Ok Lu-chan, let's go!" Without anyone noticing, we slip through the crowd and leave the tavern, making our way down the street to a different Inn. I pay for a room for one night and after telling Levy my room number she slips out and heads back to the guild.

I sit in the empty room, trying to keep myself from looking out the window every two minutes for Natsu. After about an hour I start to get worried, thinking of a zillion ways Levy's plan could have gone wrong when a loud bang startles me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I ask, cautiously walking to the door.

"It's me, let me in," Natsu answers and I quickly open the door for him.

"So Levy's plan worked?"

"Well, kinda. We ended up having to tell Happy though."

Oh no, not Happy! Of all the people, he probably was the worst to know. "What happened?"

"Happy insisted on going with me so I ended up having to tell him the truth," I listen to Natsu answer and then groan.

"But so, everyone else thinks you're doing something for Jellal?" I further question.

He nods his head and says, "Yea. I doubt anyone is going to bother even asking him if it's true or not. The only person would be Erza and she's still too embarrassed over the incident earlier today. Plus they probably all think it's something secret anyway."

I sigh in relief and then ask, "And me? Do they all think I'm at the infirmary?"

He nods his head again. "Actually, Happy pretended to go there to see you after I told him what was going on to play along."

Phew… everything seemed to be working out ok. But, now what?

I watched Natsu walk across the room, his hands behind his head and when he turned to take a seat on a nearby chair, that's when I noticed something strange in his pockets.

"Natsu, what's that?" I ask, pointing towards his bulging pockets.

He looks down in the direction I was pointing and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head before reaching inside and pulling out the contents. My eyes widen when I see several boxes of condoms come tumbling out onto his lap and I can't help but laugh.

He laughs as well and suddenly the whole situation seems so incredibly funny and we both start laughing hysterically. I never really understand why that happens. Sometimes things that aren't really all that funny turn into hilarious fits.

When we finally stop laughing I smile at Natsu and say, "I was umm, wanting to take a shower. Would you… want to…?" My voice trailed off at the end but I was pretty sure he understood what I was asking.

His jumping up and running into the bathroom was the only answer I got and I smiled as I walked to the room, closing the door behind us.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sexy bathroom scene to come!**

**Thanks all for the reviews, etc.! I would love to message everyone back but it doesn't allow us to respond to guests... sorry!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the past and present tense errors. I struggle with that in stories and I noticed I messed up a few times in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So, do you want to take a shower… or a bath?" I ask as I close the door to the hotel bathroom. Natsu has a silly looking grin on his face and he's already stripping out of his shirt.

"Bath," he immediately replies and throws his shirt on the floor in a crumpled mess.

Bending over, I pick it up for him and fold it before placing it neatly on the counter. Then I walk over to the bath tub and start turning the knobs, checking the water a couple times before I'm satisfied with the temperature.

When I look back up, Natsu is fully undressed and my face starts to flame up on the spot. Was I ever going to get used to that? Every time I saw him naked it was like a punch to the gut. He was just so incredibly yummy to look at.

He jumped into the water which was only a few inches high at the moment and sat down, his eyes moving up and down my body as I stood there.

Crap, now I have to undress in front of him with his full attention concentrated on me.

My fingers float up to the hem of my shirt, the tips sliding beneath the fabric and I breathe a nervous sigh before I tug it over my head. His eyes are glued to my chest, his fingers turning white where they were gripping the side of the tub.

Hmm, okay… this isn't so bad. Not when he's looking at me like he wants to devour me.

I reach my arms up and tug my ribbon out of my hair, placing it on the counter with my shirt. His eyes are still riveted to me and for some reason it turns me on and emboldens me.

Slowly I unhook the buttons on my skirt and let the material fall to the floor with a swish. Then I lean over to pick it up and place it on top of the rest of our clothing. All I have left is my white cotton panties with tiny pink hearts on and I look at Natsu before I slide my fingers beneath the sides of fabric. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are still watching my every move. I start to pull my panties over my hips then inch them down my thighs, turning my body slightly to the side and then letting them fall to the floor.

I watch Natsu gulp as I start to approach him and he leans back when I put a foot in the water. It was stinging hot and it took me a moment to get used to the temperature before I stuck the other foot in. I decide to just get it over with quickly and submerge myself in the water from the chest down, sinking in till I was sitting beside Natsu.

He repositions himself at the narrow end of the tub, farthest from the faucet and I reach over and turn the water off. When I move back over, he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me back against him, my backside flush over his naked hips beneath the water. My back is pressed against his hard chest and his other arm wraps around my waist as well so that I am completely captured in his embrace. It feels so good that all I can do is sigh and lye back, letting my head fall on to his shoulder.

"This feels great," I moan, closing my eyes and turning my face towards his neck.

I feel his hands start to slowly make tiny circles over my stomach, caressing my skin in smooth strokes. I wiggle against him and moan again. This feels heavenly.

He kisses my forehead and I smile and tilt my head so that I can kiss him back. His mouth is incredibly gentle, coaxing mine open and leisurely stroking my tongue with his. I feel a powerful emotion running through my entire body and momentarily I'm startled by the force of it. Up till now I've sorta been compartmentalizing mine and Natsu's relationship. On one side, he is the closest friend I've ever had. There's no one in this world I trust more than him. I'd gladly give my life for him… twice if I could. And on the other hand is this physical relationship that has blossomed of late. There was no doubt that I found him extremely attractive. Heck, I'd known that since the first moment I met him. But the attraction alone can't account for the lust I feel towards him now. I've never wanted any other man the way I want Natsu and when we are together… physically, it is almost too much to believe. My body becomes alive in a way I've never known it could. I crave his touch, his heat, and his shy yet daring glances. I crave him.

These two parts have become separate things in my head. It's easier to handle what is happening that way. Natsu the best friend and Natsu the sexual partner; completely separate entities in my mind.

But sitting here in such an intimate way, my body completely at ease against his… it somehow cracked through that barrier, splitting it open and letting tiny bits slip through. And what was even more unsettling was… I liked it. I wanted this intimacy.

After a while, one of his hands starts to move, drifting lower down my belly. I moan at the feeling and sink further into him. Slowly his fingers creep, slipping down my skin beneath the water. I feel the tip of one finger ease between the folds of my cleft and brush over my clit. I arch and moan into him, his finger starting a slow rhythm of tiny circles and long strokes over the sensitive nerve.

Every movement of his finger sends tiny sparks throughout my body and I can feel myself getting more and more worked up. I let my lips touch his neck and I kiss him softly, letting my lips linger over the moist skin. My tongue slips out and licks him where my mouth was and Mmm he tastes so good and I love the tiny mewling sounds he's making.

"Natsu?" I whisper, my breath hitching when his finger flicks over my clit in just the right way.

"Hmm?" he answers. His body shifts slightly and suddenly I can feel his arousal against my backside. The feeling is so erotic and I feel my body responding, heat building low in my belly.

"We should take baths together more often," I mumble and gasp when his other hand cups my breast and starts teasing my nipple.

"I agree, but if Gray walks in on us I'll probably kill him."

I laugh and tilt my head back to kiss him. "Don't worry; I'll keep Aquarius on call just in case."

We grow silent after that, our thoughts consumed with the surging sexual needs boiling inside us. Our kisses become increasingly heated and his fingers which were still stroking my clit picked up their pace, making my chest heave faster and faster as I tried to breathe.

My body starts to wiggle uncontrollably over him, matching the rhythm of his fingers and suddenly he grabs both of my legs and spreads them wide, hooking them over his own legs against the side of the tub. His hard member is standing proud and solid against the folds of my cleft and I rub myself over his length.

"Did you bring a condom with you?" I whisper as I reach a hand between my legs and grasp his erection.

"Ah crap!" he roars and then whimpers and grits his teeth when I circle the head of his cock with my thumb. "They're in my pants still."

I look to the side and his pants are still sitting on the counter, neatly folded where I left them. Dang, too far away.

"Here, hold on," he says and then gently pushes me forward in the water and then stands up. He quickly jumps out and grabs his pants, digging through the pockets and then rolling a condom on his hard length before dashing back into the water.

With his hands he guides me back onto his lap and doesn't hesitate to slide inside my opening, fully sheathing himself inside my warmth. I gasp and curl my fingers around the sides of the tub as Natsu places his hands on either side of my hips. We start to move, our bodies grinding against each other. The water is sloshing on either side of us and soon it starts to fall over the sides.

"Natsu!" I gasp as he thrusts deeply inside me again. "We… we gotta… stop. The water."

He pauses momentarily and then stands up, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me with him. I turn in his arms and he presses me against the wall, my back flush with the cool tiles and his hard body in front of me. He hooks one of my legs around his hips and then slides into me with a long, hard thrust and I arch back, my mouth hanging open on a gasp as I cling to his muscular arms.

Oh my God, it feels so good.

I can hardly breathe, my lungs working desperately to gather enough air as he starts a relentless rhythm that's driving my body over the edge.

His cock pushes deep inside me, thrusting in and out… in and out until I start muttering his name over and over again.

"Don't come yet," Natsu demands and I'm so startled by his words that I gasp and open my eyes wide to look at him.

"W-What?" I ask, confused.

He thrusts inside me again and I arch my neck back. "Don't come yet," he repeats and I wanna cry. How am I supposed to stop myself?

The familiar feelings are already tumbling throughout my body, every nerve driving towards that ecstatic moment and I have to fight not to fall over the edge. Suddenly Natsu removes himself from my body, sliding his rigidly hard length out and making me gasp one last time at the feeling.

He kneels down in the water, his hands grasping the inside of my thighs and spreading me wide. The tip of his tongue pokes out and lightly licks over my clit and I scream, reaching my hands down and threading my fingers through his hair. His hot lips wrap around the tiny nub and he starts to gently suck, making my knees go week and I have a hard time keeping myself upright. I'm so close, so very close to the release my body is craving.

"Natsu!" I scream again before begging, "P-Please… can I?"

He doesn't say a word but nods his head, his eyes turning up to look at me. The sight of his head buried between my legs, his sinfully beautiful lust filled eyes staring up at me and the feeling of his mouth sucking on my clit is too much for me and I explode from within, my body convulsing and sparks shooting throughout my body.

An instant later he is standing in front of me again and thankfully he's lifting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I didn't think I'd be able to stand up on my own anyway but then he slams into me, a growl erupting from his lips and my body comes back to life.

No… no way. It can't happen again so soon.

He starts pounding into me, his cock thrusting and my chest heaving at the same rhythm. My arms are wrapped around his neck and he has one of his arms holding me in place around my lower back while the other is bracing himself against the tile wall, his forearm lying flat near my head. The feelings are rapidly building again inside my body, my legs tightening and every movement of his hard shaft sends buckets of lava streaming throughout my being.

"Lucy, come for me again," he whispers breathlessly near my ear and his words send me flying over the edge, my fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

"Shit!" he screams and plunges one last time deep inside of me, throwing his head back as he spills himself.

My feminine muscles are still contracting, squeezing him inside my sheath as I slowly come down from my orgasm. His forehead falls against mine and we exchange small kisses between breaths. When he pulls out of me, I wince at the feeling and let me feet fall to the floor.

After several moments I finally manage to say, "Wow!"

His head nods against mine as he answers, "Yea, wow."

When we are finally able to move again we both clean ourselves up and then step out of the bath tub. Natsu grabs a towel and just before he starts to dry himself off I snatch it from him.

"Let me do that," I say and gather the towel in my hands. I start at his chest, rubbing the terry cloth fabric over his sculpted pecs and then down his abdomen. I can't help but place a kiss just beneath his navel and then I drift the towel between his thighs. Thoroughly I dry off his legs, moving the towel up and down all the way to his toes and then slide the fabric back up, taking a path up the inside of his thighs. Tentatively I cup his balls, squeezing them slightly as I rub the moisture from them. I can hear Natsu hiss through his teeth and for a moment I worry that I hurt him but then I see his member coming abruptly to life.

I grasp his shaft, wrapping the towel around him and slowly stroke him. With every movement of my hand he gets harder, thickening and growing in length.

"Fuck, Lucy!" Natsu rasps and I release him.

I finish drying him off, rubbing the towel over his arms and then down his back, lingering over his rear before I hand the towel over to him.

He starts at my shoulders, working his way down my arms and then back up to my chest. He squeezes my breasts, lifting them in his hands and leans down to place a chaste kiss to my mouth. The towel moves down my stomach and then rubs over my cleft. I groan and let my head fall back as he gently rubs over the sensitive area. I'm almost disappointed when he finally removes the towel from between my legs and starts drying off my legs. He makes quick work of them and then moves to my back, placing kisses to every inch of my spine as it's revealed from the towel as it moves down my back. When he gets to my rear he drifts over each orb with the fabric and then shocks me when he places a tiny kiss to each cheek and I gasp when he suddenly lifts me up, one arm under my shoulders and the other beneath my knees and starts to carry me out to the main room, grabbing his pants as we leave.

Silently I thank Levy for her idea, smiling at the sight of the large bed in the center of the room which Natsu promptly drops me on to and then kneels on the side, moving towards me.

I scramble to the far side of the bed with a giggle, suddenly feeling a spurt of energy and playfulness. His eyes widen marginally and then he grins at me.

"Come here, Lucy," he says, a huge smile still plastered to his face as he stalks towards me on his hands and knees. I move to the other side of the headboard as he reaches a hand towards me but he still manages to get a hold of my ankle and yanks me back. He pounces on me then, pinning me down to the mattress with his knees on either side of my legs and his hands on my shoulders.

"Gotcha!"

I laugh and start to struggle to get free, wiggling till one of his hands slipped off my shoulder and I turn quickly on to my stomach. He grabs a hold of me again before I can free myself completely and now he flattens me down, lying with his front on my back, securely holding me in place.

I gulp as I realize what was now resting so intimately against my rear and feel my lower belly starting to clench deliciously. His hands are holding mine down, both of our arms outstretched above our heads on the mattress and he leans down and places a kiss to the nape of my neck. Every muscle in my back tightens and I groan pleasurably. He kisses me again, a little further down my spine and I fist the sheets in my hands. Oh boy, this felt good.

He continues the path, kissing and licking every inch of my spine down to the small of my back and I'm breathing harshly, the crisp white sheets balled up in my hands. He moves back up my body, barely brushing his body over mine and then I feel his arousal prodding between my legs.

I open wider for him, wanting to feel him filling me again but he only teases me with it, rubbing the crown of his erection against my saturated folds.

"You're not trying to get away from me now, are ya'?" Natsu says, stroking his cock over my clit.

"Natsu, please!" I shamelessly beg and lift my hips up slightly into the air. He sits back, kneeling between my spread legs and runs the hand that wasn't grasping his erection over my backside.

"You're ready for me already," he says, a hint of awe in his voice and he reaches across the bed for his pants. I can hear him ripping a foil packet open and a few seconds later he's back between my legs, the head of his arousal pressing against my opening and his arm slipping around my waist, pulling my backside higher up in the air and I have to brace myself with my forearms. His hand then moves down and his finger flicks over my clit.

I arch my body throwing my head back, my hair whipping around and out of my face. He starts teasing me again with the head of his cock, circling my opening while he leans forward and whispers beside my ear. "Now?"

I nod and groan, anticipation making my blood boil. He presses slightly into my opening, the head of his erection barely pushing through before he pulls out.

"Are you sure?" he asks and this time I whimper when I reply.

"Yes, please… do it!"

He slams into me, wringing a loud gasp from my mouth as he fully sheathes himself in one long, hard thrust. It's so deep this way, so incredibly deep and my body is quivering, tiny beads of sweat forming on my skin. Slowly he inches back, groaning as he does and pushing back fully inside.

"You feel so good," he says, his hips picking up pace.

I still can't believe how it feels, his member hitting a place deep inside me that is almost painful it's so pleasurable. My hands fist in the sheets and he starts to grind against me, circling his hips slightly with every thrust and causing me to cry out every time he slams into that spot.

My body is shuddering uncontrollably, my arms weakening as they try to prop me up and then I climax, shouting his name and collapsing forward on to the mattress. Natsu's arm wraps back around my waist and he lifts me up, bringing my back against his front and his other arm cups my left breast. His mouth clamps down on my shoulder and suddenly he's thrusting up inside me, my bottom bouncing off his legs as he starts pounding into me.

"Oh God!" I mumble incoherently, lost in what he was doing to me. It felt so good. I was his, completely; like putty in his arms.

He starts mumbling my name with every thrust, his voice hoarse till suddenly I explode again, my body shattering into a thousand tiny pieces and he's with me, spilling himself inside me as his grip around my body tightened.

His arms were like vices, holding me against him as we both let our bodies calm. I rolled my head to the side, letting it rest over his which was snuggled against my neck and shoulder.

Eventually I take a deep breath and say, "I wanna lie down."

He releases his hold on me and helps me crawl beneath the covers, joining me and spooning himself around me.

"Remind me to thank Levy," he says, nuzzling the back of my neck.

"Yea, remind me too," I answer and we both drift off to sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**LOL Oh just smack me! A chapter of nothing but sex! Bad Nikki! **

**More content in the next chapter… I promise. Oh and thanks so much everyone for the wonderful reviews and comments. I like hearing what you want to happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok yes I know, content CONTENT! No more sex! Well, maybe just a little right…**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I groan and open my eyes. It's still dark in the room and I can see the bright red numbers on the clock which is sitting on top of the dresser on the far wall. 1:45am. The bed is scorchingly hot, Natsu's body still wrapped around mine. I love it, I really do but holy cow this man was hot… in more ways than one.

My throat stung as I tried to swallow and I decide to get up and get something to drink. Carefully I lift Natsu's arm which was draped around my waist and slip out of the bed, pausing when I hear him moan tiredly.

"Lucy…?"

"I'm gonna go to the vending machine down the hall. I'll be right back," I say and kiss him quickly on the cheek before I start making my way around the large bed to the bathroom where we had left our clothes earlier. I stare at the messy pile and groan when I think about having to put on my clothes… they were such a pain, so tight and clingy. That's when I see Natsu's vest lying on the counter and I think, hmm… the chances of anyone being up right now are pretty slim and I can just hold the two sides together; much easier than grunting into my top.

Quickly I pull on my skirt and grab Natsu's vest, shrugging into it and… mmm, that smells good. I turn my head down and sniff again. I could still slightly smell Natsu's scent on his shirt. It was oddly comforting and I continued to inhale deeply as I made my way out of the room, grabbed a hand full of change and headed towards the hallway.

Quietly I close the door behind me and wince at the flood of light that is illuminating the hallway. Luckily there wasn't a soul around and I turn down the hall and make my way towards the vending machines which if I remember correctly are near the stairwell.

For probably the tenth time, I grab the two ends of Natsu's shirt and lift them towards my face, inhaling deeply as I turn a corner and suddenly I crash into something. I stumble and fall back, my arms flailing to find something to steady myself with but I come up short and I fall backwards, landing on my rear. I can hear whoever it was that I had run into, grunting and falling back as well and I scramble to pull Natsu's vest together to cover myself.

When I look up, a few feet away in a tangle of arms and legs is a nearly naked body with only a small towel covering his uhh, sensitive areas.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" the words lodge themselves inside my throat when I see the mans face. "Je-Jellal?"

The man's head whips up abruptly and his wide eyes stare at me, tendrils of damp blue hair falling over his face.

"L-Lucy. What are you…"

"Jellal, you cheat…" my mouth falls open when I see Erza flying down the hallway, her wet red hair wild around her face and she has the same clothing choice as Jellal covering her body.

"Lucy!" she gasps and I almost can't believe it but her face turns nearly the same color as her hair.

I scramble to my feet, careful to not let my vest part and by the time I'm up, Jellal is standing as well with Erza beside him. Both of them are looking surprisingly sheepish and I can't help but smile at the pair.

"We umm… we're just…" Erza starts to explain and I stop her before she can say anymore.

"Don't worry guys. Your secret is safe with me," I say and then grimace when I hear a familiar sound behind me.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice rings out down the hall and suddenly it's _my_ face that is turning crimson. I hear him approach and I just let my head sag forward in defeat.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" he says excitedly and I elbow him in the ribs, satisfied when I hear him grunt. To top it all off, the only thing he's wearing is his boxers and still he seems completely oblivious to the situation.

"Lucy, why are you wearing my shirt?" he comments and this time I kick him in the shin.

I look at the pair standing in front of us and smile nervously. Both of their jaws were hanging open as they looked at us and I could swear I was about to spontaneously combust.

"Why are you guys wearing towels?" Natsu asks and all I can do is hang my head and shake it back and forth as I groan.

"Why are you dressed like Gray?" Erza asks, her hands moving to her hips.

Natsu scratches the back of his head and answers, "I was sleeping and Lucy…" his voice trails off and his eyes widen as realization finally dawns on him.

"Uh, we won't say anything if you don't say anything," I suggest, biting my lip nervously.

Erza and Jellal share a quick glance and then they both nod their heads before they quickly turn and head back down the hallway. As soon as they are out of sight I punch Natsu in the arm and then storm down the hallway to the vending machine.

"What was that for?" Natsu asks when I finally stop at the machine and start putting coins into the slot.

"You can be such an airhead sometimes," I answer and press the button for a bottle of water. I pick it up and quickly pop the top open, guzzling nearly half of it before I stop. "Want some?" I offer and Natsu takes the bottle from me, finishing the rest of it.

I check the change I have left in my hand and I just barely have enough left for another drink. This time I select fruit punch and I slowly sip it as we walk back to our room. After we undress again and slip into bed, I sigh contentedly when Natsu pulls me back into his arms and I'm once again surrounded by his warmth and fragrance.

"Who would have guessed Erza and Jellal were together?" Natsu says and I roll my eyes. Seriously? I think everyone knew that something was going on between them. Apparently everyone but Natsu.

"Are you really that oblivious?"

"What? Are they not together then?"

"Yes Natsu… they are together," I answer.

"Like us?" he further asks and I smile in the darkness.

"Yea, like us."

"Wow! Do you think they are in love too?"

My body stiffens and I stop breathing. What did he say?

"In love?" I ask nervously.

"Yea, do you think they love each other like we do?"

My gut twists into a thousand tiny knots and I find myself having a difficult time breathing. "L-love… I umm, I'm not sure." I turn around in his arms so that I'm facing him, both of us lying on our sides. "You love me?"

I can faintly see Natsu grin in the dark as he answers, "Yea, of course. Now who's the oblivious one?"

I laugh and shake my head. I guess he was right for once. "I love you too, Natsu," and before I can say another word his mouth is on mine, sealing my lips and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I groan and throw my arms around his neck, bringing our bodies closer as he deepens the kiss. The sensations are utterly amazing, every nerve in my body attuned to the man in front of me. I love him… I truly love him. My entire being seems to glow with this information and the fact that he loved me back was well… words can't describe how good that felt.

He rolls us over, laying his body over mine as we continue to kiss. My legs part, allowing him to settle his body intimately against mine and I'm startled when I feel his arousal thick and hard against my thigh. Instantly my body responds, moisture accumulating between my legs.

I want to cry when he sits back, kneeling between my legs but I soon realize he's grabbing a condom and sliding it on. In my head I scribble on a posted note to remind myself to start some sort of birth control. This condom thing was getting annoying already.

He moved his body back over mine, hovering just a few inches above me, his eyes staring down into mine. I reach my hands up, cupping his face and smile. "I love you," I whisper and he answers with a smile of his own.

"I love you too."

He leans down and brushes his lips over mine. Then, without warning, he slides inside me. I gasp in his mouth, my body arching into him as the pleasure tears through me. He continues to kiss me as his hips start to move, slow and sensually. I wrap my legs around him and thread my fingers through his thick hair.

Our bodies move together, our hips finding a rhythm that left us both moaning deep in our throats. Everything felt more acute, each thrust and each caress of his lips was amplified a hundred times more than anything I'd experienced thus far between us. I love this man. I love his passion and devotion. I love how I feel when I'm with him. I don't know how long we moan in each others arms, our bodies moving slowly together but soon our actions are frantic, desperately seeking any part of each other that we can touch. My hands are all over him, skimming down his back and grabbing his backside. Oh _wow_, he had a great ass. The motion of his hips in my hands is so erotic and I can't get enough of it. My fingers dig into his flesh and his mouth covers mine as I break apart beneath him, my body crumbling to tiny bits as my orgasm explodes within me. And he's with me, his own release tumbling out of him as his hips rock inside me one last time.

He's bracing himself on his forearms, staring down at me, his chest heaving as fast as mine and I can feel his heart pounding. A few strands of pink hair fell over his forehead and I brush them back with my fingers, smiling up at him.

"Almost everyone knows now," I say, still playing with his hair.

"Yea, I guess so. Does that bother you?" he asks and I think about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"No not really. Does it bother you?"

"Nope," he answers and I struggle to stifle a yawn, covering my mouth with my fingers. "Wanna go back to sleep?" he asks and when I nod he rolls off of me to lay by my side. His arms immediately wrap around me and he pulls me back against him, once again with my back to his front.

Almost instantly he falls asleep and I'm thankfully not far behind him.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, the sun is streaming through the windows and it feels like another sun is behind my back, scorching my skin. Man Natsu was hot!

I turn in the bed so that I'm facing him and leisurely stroke his cheek. He wakes up with a heavy sigh and cracks his eyes open to look at me.

"G'morning," I whisper sweetly to him and lean forward to place a kiss to his lips.

He rolls on to his back and stretches his arms over his head while he yawns loudly and then suddenly he pounces on top of me, pushing me on to my back and covering my mouth with his own.

I'm so startled that at first I don't react but it doesn't take long before I'm returning the kiss and threading my fingers through his hair. His tongue teasingly circles my lips, making me want to stroke my own over it and then he nips my bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on it lightly and making me suck in a quick breathe.

He raises his head a few inches and gazes down at me with a huge grin. "Let's have a little fun before we leave."

Before I have a chance to respond, his lips descend on mine, devouring me as I try to keep up with his heated caresses. When he finally lifts his head again he narrows his eyes evilly and the next thing I know is he slides down my body, squeezing between my legs and then parting them further with his hands.

"Natsu!" I gasp.

"Shhh!" he says, placing a finger over his lips while he bent my knees and wrapped his arms beneath them, placing his shoulders against the back of my thighs. His hands grab the tops of my thighs and in the next instant his head dips down and he slowly licks up the slit between my legs.

I gasp once again and my body quivers. He lifts his head afterwards and grins at me.

"Do you like this?" he asks, knowing full well that I do. I nod my head and he continues, "What do you like better?"

He dips his head down again and trails his tongue between the folds of my lips. "When I do it like that?" he says and then he sucks on my clit, his soft lips circling the sensitive nub. "Or like that?"

Holy fuck! It was so hot when he was like this. My body was instantly aflame and air was hissing between my clenched teeth. I don't know why but what he was doing was so hot!

"B-Both," I stammer and then cry out when he flicks his tongue over my clit.

He takes the ball of nerves between his lips and moans, the vibrations sending sparks throughout my body.

"Natsu!" I scream and fist my hands into the sheets.

"What?" he says, not lifting his mouth from me and sending more vibrations tearing through my body.

He starts to alternate between licking and sucking and his hands literally have to hold me down, my hips bucking with every movement of his tongue.

"Natsu… oh my God. I'm gonna… AH!" I scream as a powerful orgasm rips through me. My back arches, my head thrown back and I scream his name over and over as spasms rock my body.

I reach for his head, grabbing his hair and pull him up from between my legs. The sensation was way too intense and if he touched me any more I think I would have a heart attack. My chest is heaving, heart pounding and all Natsu can do is hover over me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ready now?" he asks.

My eyebrows narrow on my face as I mumble back, "Huh?"

Before I know it he's sliding back down my body and his face is buried between my thighs. I scream when the tip of his tongue flicks out and I lift myself up on to my elbows to look down at him.

Oh wow that's an erotic sight.

I place my hand on the top of his head as he slowly moves up and down my cleft and I'm beyond aroused, sticky liquid trickling between my thighs. It should have been incredibly embarrassing but I just didn't care at this point. All I could think about was his tongue on my clit and the delicious sensations he was producing inside my body.

When I feel my muscles contracting once again, I squeeze my eyes shut and roll my head back, waiting for the release that was coming…

"Not yet," he whispers, blowing on my sex and then crawls back up my body. In one fluid motion he slides inside me, burying himself to the hilt and I moan loudly at the intense feeling. His answering moan is equally as loud and the muscles in his body tighten up.

When he slides out I unabashedly whimper and look up at him.

"I forgot something," he says in explanation and it suddenly dawns on me. He didn't have a condom on.

Quickly he grabs an unopened packet and slides one on, hurrying back to me and slipping inside once again. His motions are urgent, his hips pounding into me without any hesitation.

I grab my knees with my hands, pulling my legs back to allow him to go deeper and he does, hitting my core. With every thrust of his hips I'm coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me Lucy," Natsu says, his voice coming out harsh beside my ear.

His words throw me over the edge and I explode inside my body, the jolts spreading from my belly outward to the tips of my fingers and toes.

Natsu is with me, his hips slamming into me one last time before he throws back his head and I swear tiny flames come out of his mouth when he screams his release. He collapses on top of me, his body heavy over mine and I hold him close, enjoying the feeling of his skin against mine.

"I can't wait to go back home," I say quietly, still trying to recapture my breath.

"Why?" he mumbles against my neck where his head was resting.

"Well, just think. No shared hotel rooms… lots of free time…"

His head jerks up and he looks at me wide-eyed. "Let's go home now!"

I giggle and shake my head. "We can't. We have to finish the tournament."

"Agh!" he roars and falls back on top of me.

"Well, we have all day to think of a way to get together again tonight."

A few minutes later we crawl out of bed and then quickly get dressed after we wash up a bit. We leave the hotel room and head to the arena where the rest of the guild is waiting for the events to begin.

"Hey Lucy! How are you feeling?" Happy says as he flies over to us when we arrive.

I cringe at the tone of his voice and smack my forehead with my hand. Oh this is so bad!

* * *

"I challenge you!" Natsu hollers and points at Gajeel as the two of them argue over who can drink more.

"Did I hear a drinking challenge?" a deep voice says from the doorway of the tavern. Standing just inside is Bacchus with his massively huge shoulders filling the space. He has a semi-drunk smile already lighting his face and Cana is quick to answer.

"I want a re-match!"

"You got it babe!" he says and plops down on the bench beside her.

"Last person standing wins!" Natsu says and starts chugging down a mug of beer.

"What do you think, Lu-chan? Wanna get in on this too?" Levy asks me and I smile and lift my own mug.

"Sure!"

Soon, Gray joins in and out of nowhere Lyon slides onto the bench across from him and starts chuggin' a beer as well.

"Winner gets to kiss Juvia!" he exclaims and nearby, Juvia's face is flaming red.

"What?!" Gray balks but as soon as Lyon lifts his mug again he grabs his own and starts downing its contents.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheers, hugging her arms to her chest but I can see her glance quickly towards Lyon with a curious expression.

It doesn't take long before I'm starting to feel the effects of the liquor, my head slightly spinning. Natsu is beside me, his body close enough that I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Directly in front of me is Levy with Gajeel beside her and Lily sitting on the table in front of them with his own mug of ale.

"Do you think we could sneak out again tonight?" Natsu asks, leaning towards me and whispering in my ear.

I giggle too loudly and quickly cover my mouth as I mumble my response, "I hope so."

Briefly I scan the room, looking for Erza but she's no where in sight. She must be with Jellal again. I giggle again and turn my attention to Levy who is sitting stiffly while Gajeel says something quietly to her and then her face turns a lovely shade of pink. Hmm, I wonder what he just said.

I have to struggle to keep my body from leaning heavily against Natsu's side. It was just so inviting and I craved the closeness. His biceps flexed as he lifted his mug and my eyes followed the motion, my mouth almost watering at the sight.

"So Juvia, who are you rooting for?" Levy asks, leaning across the table. Gray was sitting beside Natsu and beside him was Juvia, Lyon of course sitting beside her at the end of the table. On the side of the table that Levy and Gajeel were sitting was Cana and Bacchus who were well ahead of everyone else at the table in drinks.

"Juvia always cheers for Gray-sama. Juvia loves Gray-sama," she answers but Lyon looks completely un-phased.

"Who wants to play a game?" Cana says, looking slightly drunk but seeming to be in much better shape than me even though she's drank nearly three times as much as me already.

"What do I get when I win?" Bacchus asks next to her with a grin.

She slaps his arm and answers, "I haven't even said what game yet." Then she turns to the rest of the table and says, "How about…Flip, Sip or Strip?"

"What is that?" I ask after taking a sip of my beer.

"Well first we gotta get some hard liquor here and then it goes like this. We take a coin and one person tosses it in the air and guesses what it will be. If they get it correct then they pass the coin to the person to their right. If they get it wrong, they pass it to the person on their left and they have to either take off a piece of clothing OR take a shot. The only other rule is you can't do the same thing two times in a row so if you choose to take a shot the first time then the second time you have to take off one article of clothing."

"I'm in!" Bacchus says quickly, followed by the rest of the guys at the table.

"But you guys are practically already naked," Levy says to Gray and Lyon.

Both men quickly grab their clothes and start putting them on… much to Juvia's chagrin.

"Ok, I'm in too," I say while reaching a hand beneath the table and quickly sliding it up the inside of Natsu's leg and briefly cupping his private area.

He turns and looks at me, his eyes huge and I can't help but laugh at him. "I'll get you later for that. Trust me," he says with a wicked grin and for some reason, the threat excites me.

A moment later, Cana comes back with several bottles of sake and a handful of shot glasses. "You go first," she says, handing a coin to Bacchus who takes it with a wink.

"That eager to see me naked eh?" he says.

"Don't flatter yourself," she answers.

Bacchus flips the coin and catches it before it falls to the table, calling heads before he lifts his hand.

"Ha! Tails… drinking or stripping?" Cana asks and Bacchus reaches up and pulls loose the fabric covering his hair, letting the midnight colored mass fall down past his shoulders.

I watch Cana gulp and I start to wonder if she might have a bit of a thing for Bacchus. I write a mental note to ask her later.

The coin gets passed to Lyon and he guesses wrong as well. "What would you like me to do Juvia?" he says, leaning over the table.

Juvia shakes her head back and forth nervously and Lyon pulls off his shirt before passing her the coin.

"Juvia doesn't drink," she says and I quickly speak up.

"Then you're gonna have to strip!"

She flips the coin, calling out tails and breathes a sigh of relief when it lands tails up. She hands it back to Lyon who grabs her hand and plants a kiss to the top before releasing her, holding the coin now. Juvia is blushing madly and leaning heavily towards Gray.

Lyon guesses it right this time and says, "Our love made me guess it correctly this time since you touched it."

"Shut up!" Gray shouts.

The coin goes back to Bacchus who guesses it wrong again and has to take a shot.

Once again the coin goes to Lyon and he guesses incorrectly, taking a drink then handing it over to Juvia who guesses wrong as well. Hesitantly she takes her hat off and places it gently in her lap, her head down turned.

"Finally someone else gets it," Natsu says while we watch Gray pick up the coin and flip it into the air.

"Tails," he says and we all watch it fall to the table on heads.

"Figures," he says and takes off his shirt.

"My turn!" Natsu says excitedly and tosses it.

He calls out heads and he gets it right, the coin going back to Gray who once again gets it wrong and has to take a shot.

"Heads!" Natsu tries again but this time he loses and I whisper beside him, telling him to take off his shirt which he does, shrugging out of it and throwing it to the floor.

I lean down and pick it up, placing it on my lap while Natsu puts the coin on the table in front of me. Okay, my turn.

As the coin is sailing through the air, I call out tails and wait anxiously for it to stop spinning. When it lands on heads I groan and look towards Natsu who is staring back at me knowingly. I'm sure as heck not about to take off my shirt in front of everyone, I wasn't even wearing a bra so I reach towards the center of the table and pour myself a shot. The liquid goes down harshly, stinging my throat and I cough as I pass the coin to Levy.

Unfortunately, Levy guesses it right and the coin goes back to me. I flip it again and hooray… I get it right as well.

"Here you go Natsu," I say, handing the coin over.

He takes it and once again loses; taking a shot and handing it back to me.

"This is boring. I think we need two coins," Gajeel says, his head resting in the palm of his hand which was propped up by his elbow on the table. The coin had yet to make it all the way to him.

"Good idea," answers Cana who reaches into her pocket and pulls out another.

Soon I can't even keep up with both coins, the alcohol making it more difficult to focus. Natsu's body is more and more inviting, my fingers itching to reach out and caress his slightly tanned skin. When I think no one is looking, I let my fingers brush up his side and I groan at the feeling.

Mmm I want him so bad!

After who knows how long, I take a look around the table and I start laughing at the scene surrounding me.

Levy is dizzyingly drunk, giggling almost non-stop and wearing only a bra and skirt. Gajeel is next to her wearing nothing more than his boxers and his body was swaying enticingly close to Levy's. Beside him was Cana who was still holding her own like a champ but she was dangerously close to exposing some private areas… her bra and panties the only thing covering her. Bacchus was similarly dressed, his boxer briefs being the only piece of clothing left on him and I couldn't help but lean over to Natsu to say…

"I think you should get some of those too."

He turns and looks at me questioningly, his body leaning heavily on mine as he whispers back, "Get some of what?"

My lips brush against his ear as I answered, "Boxer briefs. You'd be really hot in them."

I hear him chuckle and then say, "Only if you wear your maid outfit again for me."

Laughing quietly, I agreed.

I turn my attention back to the table, observing the far end where Lyon, Juvia and Gray are sitting. Lyon and Gray are wearing only their boxers… whether from the game or by choice who knows but both are pretty far gone as well, their faces sporting a handsome blush but their eyes slit determinedly. Juvia has somehow managed to keep most of her clothes on but she also is extremely drunk, her body practically turning into a puddle.

The coins are now lying forgotten on the table, everyone beyond their limits except Cana and Bacchus who are still drinking.

Everyone at the table seems to be completely focused on the people around them and I slowly move my hand beneath the table and start sliding it up and down Natsu's thigh. I can hear his sudden intake of breath and a second later his hand is on _my_ thigh, trailing his fingers over the skin on the inside of my leg. My body is tingling, heat rapidly pooling low in my belly. I'm surprised by how badly I want him, even in front of everyone in the guild.

"Maybe we can slip out of here without anyone noticing," I say to him, my mouth lingering near his ear.

"I don't care if anyone notices," he says and suddenly I'm being roughly pulled into his arms and his lips are covering mine.

I hear several gasps from around the table and even some from surrounding tables but I don't care. The only thing I can focus on is his lips and the feel of his tongue as it slips inside my mouth. I moan deep in my throat and throw my arms around his neck, kissing him back with all the pent up enthusiasm inside me.

His arms circle my waist, pulling me against him till another round of gasps travel around the table. I peak open my eyes and look across the table, Gajeel has Levy in his arms and he's kissing her. I pull back abruptly, gasping but my arms don't release their hold on Natsu.

"Gray-sama, kiss Juvia too!" Juvia cries and I watch Lyon grab Juvia and pull her across the table for a kiss. Gray is quick to respond but when he pulls her back she turns into a puddle of water and Gray is left staring at her while Lyon smiles wickedly at him, gloating.

"Ah! I'm not gonna be the only one not getting some lip action," Bacchus says and pulls Cana against him before pressing his lips to hers.

"I don't care either. Let's go," I say to Natsu and we quickly slip out of the tavern and start making our way back to the previous night's hotel.

* * *

**Phew, done with that one. I hope you guys liked it. **

**If anyone is actually following the days on this story compared to the manga you will notice that I've kinda thrown an extra day in there. Sorry!**

**I was hoping you guys could all help me out with something. I'm going to list several options and if you could let me know what you would like to happen by either leaving a review or answering the poll I'm going to create that would be awesome.**

**End the story here. Start a new one tomorrow. Probably a 3****rd**** person perspective with Natsu/ Lucy, Gajeel/ Levy.**

**Continue it, focusing on Gajeel and Levy.**

**Continue it with Natsu and Lucy, bringing them home to Magnolia after the tournament like nothing happened and spicing things up even more… letting them explore the kinkier side of physical relationships.**

**I feel like there were more but I can't think of any. Thanks all! Look forward to hearing from you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! The consensus seems to be overwhelmingly to continue here with Natsu and Lucy. So I will! **

**Thanks for responding and I hope you enjoy the continuation!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I turn when Natsu walks through the door to the guild hall. His steps are slow, his feet sliding across the floor making a swishing sound as he approaches me and his shoulders are slumped forward. As soon as he reaches me he takes a seat and immediately falls limply against me.

"Lucy, I'm tired," he moans, resting his head on my shoulder. His body is turned toward me on the bench, his legs straddling the seat so that he can angle his body closer. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him, sliding my body a few inches over the bench to tuck against his.

I turn my head when he speaks to me and kiss him gently on the mouth. "You should have taken a nap," I say, lifting my hand up to the top of his head and gently scratching his scalp with my fingernails.

"Wanted to sleep with you," he murmurs quietly and I can't restrain the smile that floods my face. Gosh he can be so cute sometimes.

We'd gotten back to Magnolia earlier today after claiming victory at the tournament and Natsu and I had split up to go to our own places to put our stuff away, agreeing that we would meet back up shortly at the guild hall. We'd also decided that Natsu would pack a bag and stay with me at my place for a few days so it had taken him a little bit longer than me to get here.

When Natsu turns his head back up to mine, his wide eyes looking sleepily at me, he leans forward and kisses me. The kiss is lingering and sweet, his lips softly caressing mine till suddenly from the doorway we hear…

"What the…!"

Natsu and I both jump at the interruption and turn in the direction that the noise came from.

"What are you guys doing?!" Gray hollers, his body stiff where he is standing just a few feet inside the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Natsu's body is still pressed closely to mine and as I turn on the bench to face Gray my back settles against Natsu's chest. His arms are still wrapped around me so his hands are gripping my waist.

"You… you were kissing… Natsu!" Gray says and from the look on his face it looks as though he's seen a monster… or something extremely frightening.

"So?" Natsu speaks up from behind me.

"B-But, I thought that night was only because of the alcohol," he sputters and then starts turning his head from side to side. "This can't be happening. Natsu can't get a hot girlfriend before me. Juvia!"

"Gray-sama needs Juvia?" Juvia says hopefully, popping up out of nowhere, pressing her body against Gray's side.

Gray immediately stiffens again at the intimate contact, grimacing slightly before looking back over at Natsu and myself. He grits his teeth and huffs an audible sigh before turning back to Juvia who is still clinging to him while she gazes longingly up at his face "Err, umm… yea. Do you want to uh, go get something to eat?"

You can practically see the pink hearts floating around Juvia's face as she throws her arms around Gray's waist and squeals her reply, "Yes!"

I watch the two as they walked out of the hall, Gray still stiff while Juvia links her arm through his. An instant before the door slams closed behind them, I catch a quick glimpse of Gray lifting his arm and placing it hesitantly on the center of Juvia's back. I smile at the gesture and lean back against Natsu, letting his warmth envelope me as I sigh contentedly.

"That was weird," Natsu comments, nuzzling the side of my neck.

"I can't wait to see what happens there," I say and turn my head to look at Natsu. "Wanna go back to my place?"

His characteristic large grin spreads across his face and that is all the answer I need as I sit up and start walking out, Natsu moving beside me and his fingers threading through mine.

The day was slightly overcast, causing it to be a bit darker than it would normally be at this time of day. Soon it will be completely dark and the streets will teem with people heading out to the bars and pubs that dotted the city. I squeeze slightly on Natsu's hand, gripping him tighter as we make our way down the cobblestone street to my apartment.

"Where's Happy?" I ask and finally the building my apartment is in comed into view. I have to admit, I am feeling a bit sleepy as well.

"He's with Carla and Wendy. They went to Porlyusica's house. I'm not sure when they are coming back."

"Oh, ok." Inside I smile wide. I have Natsu all to myself!

We push through the door to my building and Natsu follows me up. "I've never seen this part of your place," he comments and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't always barge in through my window you would have seen it before."

"Easier that way," he says and I just shake my head in exasperation.

Once inside my apartment, Natsu walks straight for my bed and plops down. The mattress creaks and shifts as he slides beneath the covers and then he lifts a hand towards me, beckoning for me to join him.

I yawn and slide beside him, my body immediately pulled against his solid frame. It feels so good being with him like this. My body yields easily against his. I can't remember a time where I've felt more content and we both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

I blink my eyes open inside the dark room and wiggle my body, missing the feeling of Natsu's against mine. My arms won't move though, something restraining them above my head. What the hell?!

I tug harder to no avail.

Arching my neck and back, I look up and can barely see that my wrists are securely fastened to my headboard with… no way, was that Natsu's scarf? Suddenly I realize that my clothes are gone. I'm lying completely naked with only the blanket covering me from the waist down. I turn and look around the room. Everything is dark; the only light coming from beneath the curtain that covers the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

"Natsu?" I say to the darkened room, my voice coming out a bit more roughly than I'd expected.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu answers, pushing the curtain aside and walking into the main room. The light from the kitchen illuminates him and I watch him take a large bite from an apple he was carrying.

"What's going on?" I ask, indicating his scarf by lifting my arms slightly.

"Just a bit of fun," he answers and I suck in a breath through my teeth when he grins at me wickedly. He's standing in the center of the room, naked from the waist up and his arms crossed over his chest as he took another bite from his apple. My mouth starts to water, my stomach rumbling from lack of food. I wasn't sure what time it was but I'd barely had anything for lunch and we'd slept through dinner apparently.

"Want a bite?" he asks, stepping towards me.

I nod my head and the mattress dips when he sits on the edge. He holds the apple out towards my mouth and I stare up at him blankly. "Untie me."

He shakes his head and grins again. "Don't worry, I'll feed you."

Warmth floods my belly and I'm extremely aware of the fact that my breasts are completely bare for his gaze. I can feel my nipples tightening into hard peaks and suddenly his mouth looks extremely tempting.

When he lowers the apple once again to my lips, I open my mouth and hesitantly take a bite. Mmm, it tastes good; the crisp, juicy apple cooling the inside of my mouth and then sliding down my throat.

"Good?" he asks, taking another bite for himself.

I nod and open my mouth for another bite.

"Nh, not so fast. This bite comes with conditions." His free hand moves behind my head and comes back with a thin, black strip of fabric dangling from his fingers.

"Wh-What?" I mumble nervously, gulping audibly when he lays the half eaten apple on my exposed belly, the fruit cooling my warm skin.

"If you want another bite, you have to let me blindfold you."

I gasp and blink up at him. He has to be kidding. I am already completely helpless as I lay here, my body more vulnerable than I've ever been before. My pulse quickens though, from what I'm not sure.

He takes another bite of the apple and I subconsciously lick my lips when he does to soak up a trail of juice that has dribbled down.

"So? What'll it be?" he asks, holding up the apple and the strip of fabric.

I gulp and whisper, "More, please."

His wicked grin is the last thing I see before the world is shut out from my eyes. Instincts take over and my body becomes alive, every nerve on high alert for any movement and my ears attuned closely to sounds.

True to his word, Natsu presses the apple against my lips again and I take a bite.

"Are you thirsty?" he asks after I finish swallowing the bite he just gave me.

"Yes," I breathe and then feel the bed shift. I can hear his bare feet pad across the floor and then the rustle of the curtain as he passes into the kitchen. A minute later he comes back out and the bed once again dips when he sits down but this time he moves farther in and sits astride my lower belly and hips.

My lips are parted, waiting for him and suddenly I feel his lips on mine, cool liquid spilling from his mouth into mine. I grimace slightly at the unexpected flavor and swallow. Champagne. His mouth is still hovering above mine as he says, "I stole a bottle during our guild celebration. I thought it might come in handy sometime."

Me clearing my throat is the only response he receives and I open my mouth once again for more.

His lips touch mine again, pouring more champagne between my waiting lips but after I swallow this time his tongue sweeps into my mouth. I groan and lick him back, rubbing my tongue against his; the feeling exaggerated from the bubbling coolness of the champagne lingering in our mouths. My chest is starting to rise and fall quicker, breathes rasping between my lips when he lifts his head.

Out of nowhere, cool lips wrap themselves around my left nipple and I gasp and arch up, my arms tugging at the restraints. His palm pushes against my stomach, flattening my back against the mattress.

"Are you still hungry?" he asks and a strangled sound slips through my throat. I want his lips back on me. I want his cool tongue sliding over my breast.

He places something on my lips again and I open without caution. I bite down and my mouth is flooded with sweet juice from a grape. He must have brought them out with the champagne I thought but then my mind goes blank when his lips start to trail around my neck. He sucks gently, his tongue poking out and licking seductively. When his teeth nibble lightly on my earlobe I gasp and moan his name.

I want to cry when his mouth leaves my skin but a moment later his lips are on mine and he passes a grape to me. I bite into the fruit and then his tongue once again enters my mouth, fighting for bits of the sweetness.

I hear him lift the bottle again after he removes his mouth from mine and takes a big gulp. His lips wrap around my other nipple, searing pleasure ripping through my body. I arch up, trying to keep the contact but he backs away again, an agonized groan gurgling from my throat.

"Natsu, please," I beg and I hear his answering chuckle.

"Patience Lucy. We have all the time in the world."

It certainly doesn't feel like it. My body wants him… now. My skin is tingling with need, my hips starting to move restlessly beneath his. I want to touch him so badly but the bindings won't budge. Frustration is gnawing at my bones and I whimper helplessly beneath him.

* * *

(_Natsu's POV_)

Lucy's unrestrained cry ignites my blood, sending sparks throughout my body. Her body is such a temptation. It takes everything inside me to keep myself from taking her, right here… right now.

But I wanted to do this. I wanted to see how far I could push her… tease her. Her responses were incredible. It was hard to believe that those cries were for me and what I was doing. It was addicting. I wanted to hear more, make her go wild for me.

My penis was already hard and throbbing, dying to slip inside the wet sheathe that I knew was waiting for me. She was always ready for me, and I loved it.

Her pink lips are slightly parted, breathes rasping in and out, making her breasts bounce slightly. Oh she is such a temptation. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from devouring her.

I lift my hand and place it palm flat on her upper belly, my finger tips stretching up to the underside of her breasts. Her skin is soft and smooth and a soft moan slips from my mouth unbidden. I lean forward and lightly nip her chin then settle my mouth over hers. She tastes sweet from the champagne still and I deepen the kiss, drawing another sweet sound from her.

Her face is flushed beneath the blindfold and I watch her lick her lips sensually. I could kiss those lips forever.

My hand was still resting on her stomach and I slowly moved it down, the tips of my fingers caressing her skin as they went. I moved my own body down, spreading her legs so that I could kneel between them and she parted easily for me. Wow, she was gorgeous. Her slender yet curvy body was sprawled out so erotically that I felt myself growing even harder and twitching inside my pants.

Her knees were slightly bent, her thighs resting over my legs and I let my hand continue to slide down her stomach, approaching the small nest of curls that covered her feminine parts. I wanted to rip my pants off and thrust inside her, burry my full length in her sleek warmth but I held back.

Pausing my fingers just above her slit, I slowly start making tiny circle patterns over her skin and lean down, breathing just inches from her entrance. I can see the glistening liquid of her arousal and my member stirs once again.

Her body is squirming, her arms struggling to free herself and I lightly release a long breath over her wet cleft. She bows off the bed, her back arching and breasts thrusting forward. Wow, what a sight. I do it again, receiving the same response and I can't help myself… I have to rid myself of my pants.

Instantly I remove them and climb back on the bed, moving back between Lucy's outstretched legs. With one hand I grasp my throbbing length, stroking myself while the other reaches out and gently flicks over Lucy's clit. She's already slick and my finger moves easily over the tiny nub. I hear her suck in a quick breath and I can see her teeth biting into her lower lip.

I want to suck that lip into my mouth and nibble on it.

In a quick move I slide up her body and do just that, taking her lip into my mouth and then raking my blunt teeth over it before releasing it. My cock is resting against her stomach. All I need to do is move my hips slightly and I can easily slide inside her. But I don't. Not yet.

I crawl over her, moving my legs over hers till my knees are resting on either side of her belly. The sight of my erection lying over her belly is surprisingly erotic and it enflames me even more as I reach my hands out and squeeze her large tits. Suddenly I have a raging desire to see her eyes. I love watching them roll to the back of her head when I play with her nipples.

Unfortunately I have to release my hold on her breasts to reach around her head and undo the knot that kept her blindfold on. As soon as it was freed, Lucy blinked up at me and I could see fire burning behind her eyes. It was hard to believe that someone like her could want me so badly but there was no doubt that she did in the look she was giving me.

My fingers moved to her nipples, lightly rubbing over them and making her gasp and moan.

"Natsu, my hands," she begs, pulling at the bindings.

"But I like you like this," I answer, my fingers lightly pinching the hardened peaks and eliciting a strangled moan from her lips.

"Please, I-I'll do anything," she says and the offer is too sweet for me to resist.

As soon as her hands are free she grabs my shoulders and pulls me down over her, devouring my mouth with her own as her tongue lunges inside. I have to catch myself with my hands on either side of her head to keep from falling forward. Her own hands are all over my body, sweeping down my back and along my sides then flattening over my stomach. My belly twists pleasurably when she continues down and grasps my erection firmly. Blood rushes to my already throbbing member and it's all I can do to not pound myself inside of her.

"Lucy, wait," I rasp between clenched teeth and chuckle painfully when I see her disappointed eyes looking up at me.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm not done playing with you yet," I answer but before I can even take another breath, she tilts her hips back and angles my cock towards her slit. With my erection firmly in her grasp, she rubs the crown over her clit and I'm lost. Whatever I'd had planned on doing completely disappearing instantly.

She teases herself with me, circling her clit with my cock till I can't take it anymore and I reach behind her head for a condom resting on the shelf.

"You don't need those anymore. I'm on birth control," she says and I quickly throw the condom back on the shelf.

I move my legs between hers once again and she wraps her legs around my waist, positioning me against her wet opening. I'm hovering above her, my weight resting on my forearms and I lock my eyes with hers a moment before I thrust myself inside her fully in one hard motion. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and I pause a moment, letting us both get used to the feeling of our joined bodies.

Slowly I start to slide out, savoring the feel of her slick walls clenching around my length. Her hands are on my rear, squeezing my cheeks and when I'm just about to slide out of her she pulls me hard against her and I sink back inside.

"Fuck! Lucy! It feels so good," I say and start pounding in to her. I can't hold back, the feeling is just too intense.

My hips are rocking against her rapidly, our bodies moving together in a seductive rhythm that is pushing me way too fast towards the edges of my restraint. Our cries are echoing across the room, adding to the sexual atmosphere and suddenly her sheath clenches tightly around my erection. Her fingers are digging in to my hips, her back arching off the bed and I swallow her cries into my own mouth before I burry my head against her neck and start pounding inside her with quick and shallow thrusts.

I tense, my body straining towards release till I explode, spilling myself deep inside her heat and burying myself to the hilt within her body. I collapse, my arms giving out on me and I cover her body with my own.

After several breathless moments, I lift myself up so I'm hovering just a few inches above her. She looks at me, a wicked smile on her face and asks, "So what would you like me to do for you?"

My eyebrows twist in question on my forehead as I ask, "What do you mean?"

She laughs and then says, "Well, I promised I'd do anything if you would release me."

"Oh yea!" I say and a thousand ideas start running through my head. "I think I'll save that promise for a while…"

Briefly she looks startled but quickly smiles and throws her arms around me, pulling me back down against her. I nuzzle into her body, her curves fitting perfectly against my hard plains and angles and we lay like that for a while, the sound of our breathing the only sound in the room.

After several minutes, I roll to the side, bringing her body with me so that we are lying face to face in the bed. A chill creeps over the room and I pull the soft blanket over our bodies.

It doesn't take long for us both to fall asleep, cocooned in each others arms.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hmm… so what do you think of Natsu's perspective? A couple people have asked for it so I thought I would give it a shot. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! The most incredible thing happened. Someone drew a picture which was influenced by THIS story! Eeks! Please, please check it out. It's on DeviantArt and the name is Start a Fire by Sarara-Chan. It's amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

(Lucy POV)

"Can you pass me the butter please?" I ask as I stand in front of my stove with a bowl full of pancake batter beside it on the counter. We'd decided when we woke up this morning that we were going to make a traditional western breakfast; pancakes, eggs, bacon, home fries and toast. My stomach had been rumbling when I'd awoken and well, I don't even have to ask Natsu if he was hungry… he's always hungry.

He passes me the butter and I spear off a small bit and throw it into the frying pan, listening to it sizzle as it slides across the surface. Every few seconds I turn my head and glance at Natsu beside me. He's wearing only his boxers, his chest completely bare for my gaze but at the moment he is facing away from me so I have a few seconds to admire his surprisingly broad back. His shoulders angle down into enticingly narrow hips which make me bite my lower lip in desire. He has no idea how sexy he is standing there. I want to run my hands up and down his sides and nibble on the back of his neck…

"Lucy, what should I do with this?" Natsu asks while turning to face me and holding out a bowl full of chopped up potatoes.

"Just put it to the side for now. I'll start making them when I'm done with the pancakes," I answer and start pouring a sizable amount of batter into the frying pan in front of me.

"What should I do now?" he asks and I look around the counter, noting the sliced bacon which was already crispy and hot on a plate and the bowl of uncooked eggs.

"You can start making the eggs," I respond and then grab a pan for him to use on the burner beside me.

"I don't know how to cook them," he says, moving up beside me nervously.

"Oh, it's easy. Just pour them in and stir. That's basically it."

I reach into a nearby drawer and pull out a wooden spoon then pass it over to him. He grabs the spoon and grips it like it's a weapon before dipping it into the eggs and stirring.

His body next to mine is distracting, my eyes glued to his chiseled stomach and muscular pectorals. Every inch of him is toned to absolute perfection and I simply can't help myself as I lift the one hand that isn't holding the spatula and flatten my palm over his side which is exposed beneath his raised arm since he's busy stirring a bit excessively. I feel his body stiffen slightly at the unexpected contact and when I slowly rub my hand up and down, moving it towards his back, he groans and turns his head in my direction.

"I thought you were hungry Lucy," he says, his voice coming out a bit hoarsely.

I swallow and answer without removing my eyes from the path my hand is making. "I am hungry… but maybe not for food anymore."

Natsu laughs and tilts his head towards my pan. "I think you're burning them."

"Oh crap!" I say and quickly scoop up the pancakes and slide them on to a nearby plate. Luckily they were only slightly chard… still edible.

"Are these done?" he asks.

I look over in his pan before I pour out more batter into my own. "Yea, they look it."

I make sure to concentrate this time as I wait for the first side to cook up. I'm busy watching bubble form and burst on the top of the pancakes when Natsu comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. His teeth start to nibble on the flesh behind my ear and I gasp as sparks shoot up and down my back. The belt around my waist which is holding my robe together gets pulled apart and his hands slide beneath the terrycloth fabric and start to caress my belly, one hand reaching up to cup my breast. I arch into his touch, my head tilting back and to the side so that I could kiss him.

"You're going to forget the pancakes again," he whispers near my ear and I feel my body quiver in his arms as he starts to roll my nipple between his fingers.

My hand is shaking as I lift the spatula and start flipping the pancakes. Somehow I manage to get them all done successfully but at this point I simply don't care. The only thing my body craved at the moment was standing nearly naked behind me.

I try to turn in his arms, my hands desperate to rub over his body but he holds me in place and I groan in frustration. "Natsu!"

"You're going to burn my pancakes if I let you turn around," he says, the hand that was at my belly moving lower. "Besides, I like having you like this."

I cry out when his finger slips between my already moistened folds and starts to stroke my clit…

Without warning a loud banging sound reverberates through my apartment and the noise startles both of us and I rush to tie my robe back together when I hear my door burst open. I'm flustered and off balance, my body still raging with desire and I have to take a deep, calming breath before I walk out to the main room.

"What the hell guys? Why would you just barge in like that?" I hear Natsu ask and I can't help but think how ironic his statement is.

Sprawled out at my table is Erza and Gray. Natsu is standing at the head of the table with his arms crossed over his chest and only his boxers for clothing.

"We knocked," Erza says in response, completely unfazed by Natsu's annoyance and then she sticks her nose in the air and sniffs. "Is something burning?"

"Ah crap!" I scream and run into the kitchen. Sure enough, the last batch of pancakes are burnt and inedible and I have to throw them in the trash.

"What's for breakfast?" Gray asks, coming into the kitchen and moving to stand beside me as he craned his neck around to see all the food.

"Nothing for you," Natsu replies and I smack his arm when he walks up beside me. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"There's plenty of food. They can have some too."

I get to work on making the home fries and finally succeed in making a decent stack of pancakes. Everyone grabs a bowl or plate filled with food from the kitchen and carries it out to the table and we all sit down and start eating.

"So what made you guys come over?" I ask after taking a sip of my orange juice.

"We found a quest we want to do and we thought you might want to come," Erza says with a mouth full of food and a bit more excitement in her eyes than I'm used to seeing. Gray was looking at her skeptically but kept his mouth shut.

I glance over at Natsu and sigh quietly in disappointment; so much for our few days of privacy.

* * *

(Natsu POV)

"Tell me again why we went with them," I groaned as we walked side by side through the thick forest on our way to the quest Erza had so eagerly wanted us to do.

"Because, I've had friends before whom as soon as they started dating someone just completely started to ignore their friends and spent all their time with their boyfriend. I don't wanna be like that," Lucy answered while threading her fingers through mine and pulling me along. Erza was several dozen yards ahead of us, an uncharacteristic hop to her step and Gray was keeping pace, hovering between Lucy and myself in the back and Erza in the front.

"But I do," I complained, remembering how great the morning had been till the pair had shown up at Lucy's door and interrupted us.

Lucy only smiled and tugged my arm as we picked up our pace to catch up with Gray.

"So, what is this quest anyway?" Lucy asked when we stepped beside ice boy.

"I don't know. Erza caught me as I was walking into the guild hall and forced me to follow her to your place. She hasn't told me anything either," Gray answered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He seemed a bit distracted as we walked and I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering him. I know I'm not extremely adept at judging peoples emotions so it must be pretty bad if I noticed it and I turn to look at Lucy who of course noticed the same thing as me. Her face looked concerned as she turned back to Gray.

"Is everything alright Gray?" she asked.

"Yea, why?" he answered, his body stiffening slightly as we continued to walk.

"You just seem… distracted and I was wondering if something was the matter," Lucy said and I notice Erza ahead of us, stopping and sitting down, leaning her back against a large tree. Gray simply shrugged his shoulders and continued walking in answer to Lucy's question.

We catch up to Erza and I look around the area. The forest was thinning out and I wondered if we were getting close to the town we were looking for. "Why did you stop Erza?" I asked.

"We're here," she answered, crossing her arms over her armor clad chest and closing her eyes.

"We're where?" Lucy asked.

"Just past that turn in the trail is a small farm and at noon each day someone comes by and steals a bunch of its crops. Apparently the farmer's growing some sort of magic restoring plant which can only be picked at that exact time or else it can be incredibly deadly."

"So we have to stop this person?" Lucy asked and Erza nods her head, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bright red apple before crunching down on it.

"Only one person? Why did you need us?" I asked, slightly annoyed because I'd much rather be back in Lucy's apartment.

"Because of the reward," Erza simply answered and refused to elaborate further.

We all took a seat and after a few moments, Lucy leaned forward and started rummaging through the bag she'd packed for us before we'd left. Her backside was facing me and I couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of me. My member started to twitch alive inside my pants. My eyes traveled over her rounded bottom and then the smooth expanse of skin on the back of her thighs. When she turned and held out an apple for me, her rear still facing me and her face peaking over her shoulder, my gut clenched. I could imagine myself kneeling behind her, my hands grasping her tiny waist as I thrust inside her hard and fast.

I swallowed audibly and shook my head, declining the fruit and she shoved it back inside her bag. I was disappointed when she straightened back up and took a seat beside me but the disappointment didn't last long. Her tongue poked out and slowly licked over the fruit before she took a bite. I watched her swallow, her eyes closing as she moaned softly enough for only me to hear. Instantly I remembered the previous night and how she'd looked with the blind fold on as I fed her tiny bites of apple. My cock was rapidly hardening and I had to shift slightly where I was sitting so it wasn't noticeable.

"You sure you don't want any?" she asked, leaning by my side and whispering quietly in my ear. Her breasts pressed against my arm and she held the apple out in front of me.

I shook my head and she frowned.

"But I wanted to feed _you_ this time," she said and then her eyes swept down my body, her gaze like a caress as in moved over every inch from my shoulders to my chest and stomach then lingering over my groin. When she slowly licked her tongue over her lips, something inside me snapped and I jumped up, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

Both Gray and Erza looked up at us, looking slightly startled and I mumble the first excuse I could think. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

My hand tightly grasped Lucy's as I tugged her through the woods till we were far enough away that I'm sure we couldn't be seen anymore. Just as she was about to say something, I sealed my mouth over hers and backed her up against a tree. My tongue swept inside her mouth, her words turning into a heated moan as my hands slid down her body to her thighs. I bent slightly and lifted her up, hooking her legs behind my hips and then pressed my rock hard erection intimately against her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I simply couldn't hold back. With the hand that had been holding her waist, I reached down, sliding over her backside and delved beneath her skirt, pushing her panties to the side. I stroked between her feminine lips with the tip of one finger and groaned when it came back slick and wet. God I loved that. I loved that she always wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I pulled her hard against my hips, letting her feel how aroused I was and without another thought, I pulled my throbbing length out of my pants and positioned it at her hot entrance.

I leaned back and looked into her eyes. Her lids were hooded and her eyes were blazing with lust. "Fuck, Lucy… you drive me crazy. I need to be inside you," I said and then slammed into her, eliciting a strangled cry from her throat. Quickly I reached a hand up and covered her mouth, grinding my hips against her.

"Shhh," I whispered near her ear and started to slide in and out of her at a steady pace. Her breathing was heavy, each thrust from my body making her mumble a cry against my hand. She's so deliciously tight and I gradually quicken my pace, sliding my length out to the tip and then pushing back inside. Her heals are digging into my lower back and her hands are drifting hungrily over my back and shoulders beneath my shirt.

I tried to remove my hand from her mouth but she cried out when I thrust inside her and I had to silence her again. My fingers curled into her mouth, her teeth biting down on them as I increased my speed yet again. Our bodies are rocking together, sweat gathering in a sheen over our skin. I can feel her vaginal walls tightening around my cock, quivering as I shoved myself inside her over and over again.

"Come for me Lucy. I want to see it," I said and pounded inside her. Her eyes opened wide and then the back of her head fell against the tree trunk, her mouth opened in a strangled cry that could be heard even through my hand.

I continued to drive into her, my cock penetrating over and over again. Her eyes were alert again, staring into mine and then her lips sealed over my own, her tongue sweeping inside to possess me. I groaned into her mouth, my cock still grinding into her.

"Your turn," Lucy said once her mouth left mine and suddenly she was squeezing me so tightly I gasped and lunged into her, sheething myself so completely that I didn't know where I ended and she began. Her slick walls were hugging my cock, sucking me in every time I retreated and within seconds I exploded, spilling my semen deep inside her body.

I could hear my lungs panting for air as I tried to regain control over my body. Lucy slipped down till her feet were once again on the ground and my cock slid out of her easily.

"What was that?" I asked when I could finally manage to put two words together.

"What do you mean?" she answered while she straightened her clothing.

"At the end… what did you do?"

She grinned wickedly at me and started to walk away. "Maybe I'll tell you next time."

'The woman is going to kill me,' I thought to myself and took a deep breath before I adjusted my own clothing and followed her back to the group.

* * *

(Lucy POV)

Several yards from the camp, I stop and try to remember what excuse Natsu had used before dragging me away. I can hear him approaching from behind and without looking back I ask, "What did you say to Erza and Gray before we left?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously as he answered, "Umm, well… I told them I had to go to the bathroom."

"You what?!" I hissed as I turned to face him. "You seriously couldn't think of anything better than that?"

"It's not my fault. You were looking at me."

"I'm not allowed to look at you?"

"Not like that! At least, not like that if you don't want what happened to happen."

"I...," I'm at a loss for words. Did I really have that kind of an effect on him? I smile and hold out my hand to him and he takes it without hesitation. "Oh well. We'll just have to deal with them together I guess."

We walk back to where Erza and Gray are still sitting and their knowing smiles make both of our faces flush embarrassingly.

"So, you need _help _going to the bathroom now Natsu?" Gray asked with a snicker and then Erza added…

"Are you feeling well? I heard an awful lot of grunting and groaning going on."

I felt my face flaming from embarrassment but luckily we all became distracted a second later when Natsu pointed at something moving ahead down the path.

"Hey, I think that's him," I said and we all took off down the path, grabbing our things and running up the small hill.

Sure enough, when we got to the top of the hill, we were able to see the man slowly climb over a tall wooden fence and disappear behind it. Erza was the first to go after him, running and then hopping over the fence with Natsu close behind. By the time I got over the barrier, they already had the man in hand and were leading him by the cuff of his shirt to the house nearby.

"Thank you so much!" the old man behind the screen door said after we knocked and showed him the culprit. "The market opens up in two weeks and I was afraid all my plants would be gone by then."

"Glad we could help! We'll take him to the authorities for you," I said and suddenly was knocked to the side by Erza barging in front of me.

"Where's our reward?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, of course," the older man said and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out four slips of paper. "Here you go. You kids have fun!"

After the man closed to door and we turned towards the road, Natsu asked, "What did we get?"

Erza practically skipped down the road, pulling the thief along with her and answered, "Tickets to the amusement park!"

"No way!" Natsu screamed and started jumping around almost as giddily as Erza.

"What the heck has gotten into Erza?" I asked Gray as we watched bright red and pink hair disappear down the road.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who knows. She's been acting funny all morning."

After we dropped the thief off at the authorities, we started making our way to the edge of town where we were told the amusement park was. We walked several blocks and then after a turn in the road we could see several arcs for the top of a roller coaster above the line of trees.

"Wow! Look at that!" I exclaimed, getting more excited now.

"A roller coaster! I can't wait!" Natsu said excitedly and I just shook my head. What could possibly make him think that he could ride a roller coaster?

We hurried to the front entrance and passed over the tickets the man had given us. We were admitted immediately and once inside we all stopped and looked around, trying to decide where we wanted to go first.

"What are the chances of meeting you guys here?" a familiar voice said and we all turned at once to see who it was.

"Meredy!" I said and noticed two figures standing nearby as well. "Wow, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We decided to take a little vacation. What are you guys doing here?" Ultear asked.

"We just won tickets to this place from a job," Natsu answered.

I watched Erza walk up to Jellal and I grinned. So that's why she was so eager to come here.

"Let's go on that ride first," I said, pointing at the coaster we'd seen on the way to the park.

We headed towards the rides entrance and once in line we started to pair ourselves up since the ride sat two at a time. Of course I moved next to Natsu and Erza sat beside Jellal. Ultear sat with Meredy but that left Gray by himself.

"Juvia will ride with Gray-sama!"

"Juvia! Where did you come from?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at them in the car behind us but just then the ride started and I had to quickly turn back around.

Sure enough, not ten seconds after the ride started, Natsu's face turned green and his head lolled to the side, resting on my shoulder.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Sorry this took me a while to publish. Some of you may have seen I wrote a quick Gajeel/ Levy one-shot so that took a few days of my free time this week. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Lucy, why would you let me ride on that?" Natsu complained, his body practically draped over my shoulder as we walked away from the roller coaster.

"Like you would have listened to me if I'd tried to stop you," I answered.

"Gray-sama, let's go on the tunnel of love!" Juvia squealed. She was pressed closely to Gray's side, her arm looped through his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead. We'll play some carnival games or something for a while. Wanna meet back up in say… an hour?" I suggested, looking at my watch.

"Alright. Cya guys," Erza said and I smiled when she saw Jellal put his hand on Erza's lower back to steer her to their next ride.

"So Natsu, where to?" I asked.

"Sit. I want to sit," he answered and I looked around the area to see if there was anyplace we could rest for a few minutes. My eyes spotted a sign that advertised a performance that was going to start in ten minutes and I hobbled my way towards it to find out where it was.

"Here. Let's go watch this show. You can sit down inside."

Natsu simply grunted in acceptance of my suggestion and we made our way to the performance.

An hour later, we met back up with the rest of the group and Natsu was once again feeling like his normal self. We all went to the pavilion where they had several different options for meals and quickly ordered. Then we found a long table where we could all sit and eat together, everyone babbling excitedly about the rides and games. Natsu and Gray… as usual, started arguing and ended up tackling each other and would have brought the place down if not for Erza intervening and scolding them till they meekly submitted to her.

When we finished eating, I stood up and smiled when Natsu immediately took my hand in his as we started walking back to the main street where all the games and rides were. Erza was walking nearby with Jellal beside her. Their heads were tilted closely together as they chatted quietly and a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Erza. We should stay at the parks' resort tonight and go back home tomorrow instead of tonight."

Her head instantly whipped around to look at me and stuttered briefly before she answered, "That's a good idea. What do you guys think?"

Jellal turned and looked at Ultear and Meredy who both nodded their heads in agreement, a knowing smile on both of their faces. "Sounds good," he said and revealed a rare smile.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, Natsu and I spending most of the time playing carnival games while the rest of the group joined us occasionally but spent most of their time going on rides. When the park closed, we all headed to the resort hotel and started renting rooms for the night.

Natsu and I were the first to get a room and stood back from the desk to let the rest of the group go.

"Erza… would you mind letting Jellal stay with you tonight? Meredy and I have to deal with him all the time and we want a girl's night for once," Ultear said and I caught her winking quickly towards Erza.

"He could stay with m…," Gray started to say and I quickly elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, what did you do that for?" he complained to me while he rubbed at his ribs.

I didn't bother to reply.

"Uhh… sure," Erza answered and the pair rented a room quickly and stepped back.

"That leaves Gray-sama and Juvia!" Juvia squealed in delight and raced up to the front desk, tugging on Gray's arm and dragging him with her.

After we'd all gotten rooms, we huddled tightly in the elevator and made our way to the 4th floor. Natsu and I were in room# 421, Jellal and Erza were across the hall in room# 422, Gray and Juvia were next to us in room# 423 and across from them were Ultear and Meredy in room# 424.

"Alright guys, have a good n…," I started to say but was abruptly cut off by Natsu picking me up and quickly closing the door behind us.

* * *

**I hope you like what I do from here on out and I hope it's not too confusing.**

* * *

**Room# 421 (Natsu & Lucy)**

"Natsu! Put me down!" I screamed and then huffed when he dropped me down in the center of the bed.

"Do you remember the other night… you said you'd do _anything_ if I untied your hands?" Natsu asked, crawling on the bed towards me on his hands and knees like a predator after its prey.

I gulped audibly and backed away. "Yea," I answered wearily.

"Good," he said as he continued to pursue me, both of us circling the edges of the large mattress. "In my bag I have something for you. I'll be waiting."

He stopped crawling after that, laying his body out in the center of the mattress with his arms crossed beneath his head as he grinned wickedly at me. I hesitated for a moment before I stepped off the bed and walked to Natsu's bag sitting near the entrance door where he'd dropped it after walking inside with me in his arms. Natsu was still grinning as I bent over and started rifling through the contents. I had no idea what to expect, my mind sifted through ideas but I was clueless on what it could be.

Suddenly my fingers brushed against lacy ruffles and I tugged the fabric out, gasping when I saw the apron to my maids outfit in my hand. I pulled the rest out and stood up, peaking over my shoulder for a brief second to look at Natsu who was still smiling but there was a slightly nervous twinge to it this time… like he wasn't quite sure what I would think about his suggestion. I turned my head away and looked down at the clothing in my hands again and then smiled… this could be fun.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and went to work putting on the skimpy outfit. I rolled up the white stockings to mid thigh then went to work on arranging my hair into twin ponytails with several long strands falling over the side of my face. Then I situated the ruffle hat on my head and checked myself in the mirror one last time before I opened the door and quietly made my way out with my hands clasped behind my back.

"What can I do for you, Master?" I said meekly, staring down at the floor in front of me. Natsu was sitting on one of the armed chairs on the side of the room closest to the window and his torso was bare, his shirt thrown haphazardly on the end of the bed.

"Wow! Uh… well umm… clean some… stuff," Natsu stuttered and I felt excitement run through me. He really did seem to like me dressed like this. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a small wash cloth then went back out to the main room and started wiping off non-existent dust from the furniture. I spent several minutes working my way around the room, spending more time on the stuff I had to bend over for to give Natsu a better view.

"What else would you like me to do, Master?"

With a flick of his finger he motioned for me to move beside him and I obeyed, standing in front of him with my head bent and hands clasped serenely in front of me.

"I'd like a massage," he said, leaning back in the seat.

Ah yes! I get to touch him! My fingers started to tingle before I even moved behind him and as soon as I touched his broad shoulders I had to resist moaning loudly at the feel. I loved his body. I loved how he felt beneath my fingers. His warm, soft skin was like a potent drug that left me dazed and aroused. My fingers caressed the ridges of muscle, digging in and smoothing over every inch of skin I could reach.

"Does Master like this?" I whispered quietly as I bent low near his ear.

"Mmm…," was his answer which came out as a low moan.

My tongue flicked out and licked the shell of his ear, causing him to gasp and moan once again.

"Master tastes good," I said and started to lick along his neck to his throat while my fingers continued to kneed his shoulders. "But I think Master needs something else as well."

I undid the tie from around my neck and wrapped it around his head, blindfolding him like he'd done to me the other night.

"Lucy? What are you…"

"Master needs to trust me," I said and then gently nipped at the skin on the side of his neck. My hands slid down from his shoulders and rubbed over his pecs, teasing his nipples slightly before I slid them further down. His hard abs were flexed as I skimmed over them and I let myself enjoy his body for a few minutes while my mouth tasted every inch of his neck and throat. Slowly I lifted my hands from him and then walked around till I was facing him. I got down on my knees between his spread legs and started to lick his stomach, tracing the lines of muscle there and then letting my hands slide up the inside of his thighs.

His hands were gripping the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white and as my fingers inched their way up I started to massage his legs through the fabric. I could see his erection growing, his pants straining to contain his length and I circled the area, brushing close but not quite touching it.

"Lucy… please," Natsu begged with his head thrown back against the back of the chair.

"What does Master want?'

"Master wants you to touch it."

I grinned and slid my fingers to where his pants tented, circling the tip and then grasping his length firmly. Natus's breath whooshed out in a loud sigh and his hips flexed into my hands, pushing his length further into my grasp. With one hand I continued to stroke his thick erection and with the other I undid the fastenings of his pants and then reached beneath to grasp him, flesh to flesh.

He felt so erotically delicious, his cock pulsing thick and hard in the palm of my hand. I let my hand linger for a while, stroking him from base to tip with slow, firm caresses. After a while I released him and grabbed his pants and underwear, tugging them over his hips and then down his legs till they pooled on the ground beneath him. I reached back up and captured is erection once again in my hands and then leaned forward and took him in my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu groaned and slumped back further in the seat.

I circled the tip of his erection with my tongue, tracing the sensitive area beneath the crown and then sucking him in my mouth. Wow, I loved doing this. His reactions were so sexy.

His hands are now in my hair, grabbing my pig tails and subtly guiding my movements and setting a rhythm. I suck harder, pushing him deeper and then twirling my tongue around the tip before sucking him back in my mouth. He's sliding in and out of my mouth, his ragged breathing becoming hoarse and erratic. His thighs are tense, his muscles flexing beneath my hands as I brace myself on them and I suck him as deep as I can take him.

Mmm… he tastes so good. I can feel the tip of him prodding the back of my throat and I moan as I let him slip out slowly.

"Yummy," I moan just before I take him back in my mouth. His hips jerk up and he pushes himself deep, his hands tightening their grip on my hair. I suck harder, drawing him deeper and deeper down my throat.

"Shit… I can't take anymore. You gotta stop," he rasped but I didn't stop. Instead I increased my pace; gripping him at the base and sliding faster and faster up his thick cock. He's practically chanting my name now, alternating between it and various expletives which surprisingly turned me on even more.

"Come for me Master. I want to taste you."

I'm fucking him now with my mouth, his hips jerking rapidly up and down and then he thrusts one last time and spills himself in my mouth, salty liquid trickling down my throat and I suck on him till he's empty and his body is slumped, completely spent in the chair.

"Holy shit. That was amazing," Natsu said, pulling me up on to his lap. His arms are around my waist and my legs are on either side of his, my own arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm glad Master is happy," I said and kissed him, my tongue lingering over his parted lips. I reached up and took off the blindfold, running my hands through his thick hair.

His hands slipped down from my waist and beneath my skirt to settle over my backside, his fingers lightly squeezing and kneading my flesh. I was already wet, my inner thighs coated in sexual juices and when his fingers slid between my legs from behind they easily slipped beneath my panties and over my swollen cleft.

"You want me already?" he asked, his eyes looking at me slightly startled and with so much heat I almost forgot to breathe.

"I always want you…"

Suddenly Natsu grabbed my underwear and tugged, ripping it in half and then lifting me up as he stood. He backed us up till my back slammed against the wall and then he thrust his cock inside me, taking me hard and filling me completely. I gasped and moaned uncontrollably at the feeling and held on to his shoulders tightly as he began pushing demandingly inside me, knocking my backside against the wall over and over again.

"Natsu… Ahhh!" I screamed when he grinded against me and then he lifted me up again and steered us towards the bed.

"Don't stop, please don't stop!" I pleaded as he dropped me in the center of the bed and instantly slid inside me again.

"I'll never stop…"

* * *

**Room# 422 (Erza & Jellal)**

Erza heard the door close quietly behind her and turned slowly to face Jellal. His shadowed eyes stared back at her, strands of blue hair falling over his forehead making her fingers itch to brush them back. It felt like it had been forever since she'd last seen him when in reality it hadn't even been two weeks.

He was staring at her intensely, his body moving directly in front of hers till she could feel her breasts press against his unyielding frame. She remembered how it felt to be crushed against him; how his arms had held her so desperately like he'd been afraid she would vanish any second.

"I've missed you," she said, reaching her hand up and flattening her palm over his chest.

"I don't deserve moments like this," Jellal said and closed his eyes, bending his head to lean his forehead against hers.

"Maybe you don't, but I do," Erza said and tilted her face till her lips brushed against his. He moaned almost painfully and in the next instant his arms circled Erza's slender body and he crushed his lips against hers. Their mouths hungrily devoured each others, tongue sliding over tongue while unrestrained noises slipped from each of their throats. Their motions were almost desperate in the way they reached for each other, like every caress could be their last.

Jellal slid his hands down Erza's back and cupped her backside, lifting her and walking them both across the room till they fell on the soft mattress in a tangle of limbs. His body settled intimately against hers and Erza could already feel his aroused state pressing down on her. The knowledge that he wanted her as much as she wanted him sent streaks of lightning throughout her body and she moaned as she wiggled against him, needing the friction of their bodies to ease some of the ache building inside of her, almost unbearable heat pooling low in her belly.

With trembling fingers, Erza slid Jellal's jacket over his shoulders and off of him then started tugging on the shirt beneath. "Please," Erza pleaded in frustration as she fumbled with his shirt, the fabric catching on something and hindering any progress.

Jellal sat up on his knees between Erza's spread legs and made quick work of his shirts, leaving him bare from the waist up. As soon as an inch of skin was revealed, Erza's hands were on him, her fingers skimming over his hard stomach and then up over his muscular pecs. His body was incredible, hard muscle covering nearly every delicious inch of him. His shoulders were broad and his chest thick, tapering into narrow hips

When Jellal moved to lay back down over her, Erza pushed on his shoulders and flipped him over so that he was lying on his back and she quickly straddled his hips.

"Erza…," Jellal said slightly stunned.

"Shhh, let me do this," she said and leaned forward to lick his throat from collarbone to the tip of his chin. He groaned and arched his neck back and Erza slowly sucked and licked her way around his neck.

Jellal's hands moved to her waist and he slid his fingers beneath her shirt, touching her smooth, silky skin and groaning again when her mouth moved to his pecs and she started sucking lightly on his nipples. His hands slid her shirt up and then over her head, tossing the piece of clothing on the floor and then rubbing his hands up and down her back, grabbing handfuls of her thick scarlet hair.

He grasped the strands firmly and then raised her head up so that he could kiss her again… hard. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and he started to explore, licking every crevice and sucking on her tongue. Inside, his body was on fire, his blood near to the point of boiling. She was _his, _for the night at least and the thought sent shivers down his spine. He'd never wanted anything so bad before. Even their night together during the tournament hadn't made him this crazy.

That night had been precious to him, something he'd never in his entire life forget. Their first kiss had been incredible, all their feelings tumbling out into that single action and they'd spent the rest of the night talking and slowly discovering each others bodies. Even though they'd spent the entire night together nearly naked in each others arms, whether in bed or in the shower, they'd never pushed it any further. It was just too soon; but now… now lust was nagging at his innards, causing his chest to heave and his lungs to battle for air. He just couldn't hold back any longer, his body yearning desperately for hers.

"Erza, I'm sorry," he said just before he flipped them over and laid his entire length over her body. His hips were grinding against hers, his hands moving down to cup her large breasts and then his fingers slipped beneath her lace bra and squeezed the soft mound.

When his fingers gently pinched her hardened nipple, Erza cried out and arched her entire body, her head thrown back and her breasts thrusting forward for his touch.

"Oh God, you're so gorgeous," he said, his voice sounding like he was almost in pain. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and ridding her of the confining garment. Her breasts rose beautifully for his gaze, the pink nubs straining for attention.

Erza watched his mouth descend, breathless with anticipation for the touch of his hot lips on her sensitive flesh. He was so close, his breath fanning over her and making her nipple tighten painfully.

"Please, Jellal… please!" she pleaded and then reality was lost to her when his tongue flicked out and touched her.

* * *

**Room# 423 (Gray & Juvia)**

Gray could only blink in surprise as he watched Juvia nervously flit around the room. From the moment they'd walked inside she'd been moving non-stop, randomly picking up things for no reason and then laughing quietly before biting her lip and peaking at Gray. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head as he stared at the large bed in the center of the room. How had things ended up like this?

"Are you uh, tired?" Gray asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Juvia shook her head while she continued to pace around the room, her fingers wringing nervously in front of her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I guess," Gray said and left, making his way to the bathroom near the entrance to the room and turning on the water.

Inside the steaming hot room, Gray let his head fall forward, the stream of water pelting the back of his neck and then streaming down his back and shoulders. He could feel his muscles easing and his skin becoming overly sensitive from the hot water. His mind went over the events of the day, starting at when Erza had dragged him to Lucy's apartment and then to their walk to the quest. He tried not to remember the incident in the woods between Natsu and Lucy, the thought of Natsu with a girl just too weird and quickly started to think about their time at the amusement park. He'd been surprised when Juvia had shown up though he wasn't sure why. She always seemed to be around, a constant fixture in his world. He'd had fun though, enjoying their time together as they rode ride after ride together. She'd eased up a little throughout the day, acting more naturally around him instead of the overly romantic, nervous and clingy girl she usually was.

By the end of the day he'd found himself laughing with her and not minding the subtle brushes of her body against his or the impulsive hugs she gave him often. When the rooms had been decided on, he'd felt a moments pleasure at being able to continue their time together but then the entirety of the situation had hit and his gut had twisted nervously with the thought.

He knew what the others were most likely doing in the other rooms, Natsu and Lucy in one and Jellal and Erza in the other… never mind the fact that it had taken a hard elbow to the ribs from Lucy for him to figure out the latter couple. 'When the heck had all of this happened? I mean seriously… Natsu with a girl? What the hell!?'

Gray slowly washed the soap out of his hair and then turned off the water. He stood there for a while, letting the water drip off his body then grabbed a towel and finished drying himself off. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, deciding against putting on the rest of his clothing since he planned on just going straight to bed. Besides, it's not like no one had ever seen him in his underwear before, even Juvia.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes and walked out of the steamy room, closing the door behind him and then tossing the bundle of clothes on to his bag. When he walked into the large area of the room, he saw Juvia lying on her side on the far end of the bed. The blankets covered her up to her chest and he could see her bare shoulders and the top curve of her breasts.

With an audible gulp, he lifted the covers on the opposite side and slid beneath, careful not to move too far over. His body was stiff as he lay there, listening to Juvia move restlessly on the other side of the bed. He could feel the mattress dip and sway every time she rolled over and he started to move around restlessly as well.

A loud bang against the wall behind their heads made both of them open their eyes in stunned surprise and look behind them. Several smaller bangs followed and they both slowly looked at each other and blushed furiously, it suddenly dawning on both of them at the same time what the noise was. It just figures their room was right next to Natsu and Lucy's.

Juvia quickly closed her eyes tightly together and pulled the blanket up to her chin, her body still facing Gray and Gray laid back, staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Juvia started to move restlessly again, rolling over on to her back and Gray glanced over at her and gulped audibly when he saw her breasts swelling over the top of her nightshirt. Her arm which was closest to him was flung back over her head and he could see the side of breast as well, the thin straps doing little to contain the large mound.

He didn't know how long he stared at the sight, his eyes traveling over the exposed skin till suddenly he felt Juvia's eyes on him. He looked back at her, practically drowning in the dark depths of her large eyes and when she took a shuddering breath, her chest bouncing slightly, he lunged for her. His mouth captured hers, his tongue sweeping inside and swallowing a stunned squeak from the woman beneath him. He groaned when her tongue tentatively slid against his own and then he was slanting his mouth over hers, delving deeply and losing himself in her hot mouth.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, hungrily exploring each others mouths till Gray pulled back, gasping for air.

"Juvia, I…"

What he was going to say was lost when Juvia practically tackled him to the bed and sealed her mouth over his. Her hot mouth was addicting and suddenly liquid fire seemed to coarse through his veins. His hands lifted from the bed and grasped her slender waist, pulling her further on top of him till her voluptuous body was settled completely over his. He could feel every inch of her, her overly large breasts pressing against his chest and her full hips resting seductively over his own.

Desire was pounding through Juvia's body, her senses on over-drive with what was happening. She'd never imagined it would be like this. Of course, she'd dreamed about this moment a million times but her limited experience hadn't prepared her for this. The feel of his mouth on hers and his tongue caressing her own nearly made her whimper with wanton need and her body was like putty in his hands, moving whatever way he wanted.

Suddenly Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over till he was lying on top of her. Their bellies pressed together and his mouth was back on hers.

They were both moaning and gasping for breath, their mouths not willing to part for more than a split second. Gray was balancing himself on his forearms which were lying on either side of Juvia's head and he slowly lifted one and moved it to gently cup the side of Juvia's face. He caressed her jaw, angling her face to deepen the kiss then slid his hand down her neck, lightly tracing over her throat to her collarbone. His hand continued south, his wrist brushing over the curve of her breast and causing him to gulp and ask, "Is this… ok?"

Juvia looked up at him and gulped as well, her eyes wide with lustfully nervous anticipation. She took a long, deep breath and then finally… nodded her head.

To be continued…

* * *

***Ducks head* please don't kill me. I know, it's taken me WAY too long to publish this and then I leave you hanging on three different story lines. But I promise, it won't take me as long this time to update. Last week was unbelievably crazy in my life so I wasn't able to write much at all and when I did actually have time I just couldn't do it. I had too much on my mind. But all is good now!**

**I really hope you liked this. I hope I didn't piss anyone off changing this a little. Let me know what you think of the new story lines. Not sure I'll keep going much farther with it like this but I thought I would try it out for at least one story night.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My head was thrown back in ecstasy, my fingers digging into the flesh on Natsu's back. His hips were driving into me, causing me to cry out with every thrust.

Suddenly his hands were on my vest, practically ripping it apart as he worked on the buttons and then actually _did_ rip open my white shirt beneath, revealing my breasts which were covered in a white lacy bra. "I need you naked, now," he rasped, a hint of desperation in his voice.

I struggled out of my clothing, tugging and pulling while Natsu continued his relentless quest to penetrate me completely till I lost control of all my senses. My skirt was still on, hiked up and bunching around my waist and I wiggled till I could pull it up my body and over my head, thankful for the elastic waistband.

Finally I was completely naked, my increasingly slick skin rubbing against Natsu's straining body. My legs wrapped around his hips and my hands fisted in the sheets beside me. He was squeezing my breast, balancing himself on one arm as he continued to pound into me.

My body was inching towards release, my muscles clenching his cock as he slid in and out, in and out, harder and harder... deeper and deeper. When he angled his hips he hit some foreign spot inside of me that sent tremors through my body and I half moaned and half whimpered with pleasure.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, his body stilling above mine.

I looked up at him, desperation clear in my eyes. "Please, don't stop."

"Did you like that?" he asked, sliding out of me and then thrusting back inside in a long, smooth stroke which hit the same spot once again.

My body arched off the bed, my arms pulling him close to me but he backed away slightly, grinning wickedly. I cried out in protest, wanting his body near me and his thick erection seated deep inside.

"No!" I screamed when he slid out entirely and crawled a few feet away. I followed him immediately, sitting up on my hands and knees and moving towards him.

"Lucy… how bad do you want it?"

Oh fuck, he was going to make me go insane. I followed him, crawling around the outside of the mattress and reaching my hands out to try and stop him. Every time though he slipped out of my grasp and I was left whimpering in frustration. My body was crying out for him, the swollen walls of my passage clenching spasmodically on nothing and I felt empty… empty and wanton. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I leaped across the bed, tackling him and pinning his shoulders down with my hands. I quickly grasped his still hard length and guided him to my entrance, slamming down on him and throwing my head back as I screamed at the feeling. Wow it felt so good, my body sheathing him completely and my muscles contracting over his cock.

"Oh God, Lucy. Shit!" Natsu groaned and grabbed my hips, helping me move over him. He sat up, bringing his body close to mine as I began to ride him hard, bouncing off of his thighs and creating a slapping noise as I thrust downward. His mouth claimed mine, heavy breaths passing through our lips as we struggled to take in air. Our bodies were covered in sweat and it felt so erotic as I let my hands glide over his shoulders and pecs.

The building was starting again, deep and low in my belly. "Natsu… I'm close, so close," I mumbled against his mouth and he slid on to his knees so that I was pressed tightly against him as I continued to possess him. My orgasm was building with every movement of his thick cock inside me, driving me closer and closer to the edge. Reality was lost to me, the only thought; the only feeling was the ferocious need to fuck him.

With a final thrust from his hips I went spiraling over the edge, my hands digging into his shoulders as I sobbed and cried out his name. The spasms took over my body, rolling in waves down every limb and nerve till I was trembling.

His hands grasped my hips harder, yanking me down as he buried his head against my neck and drove inside me. I bit my lip and held on as he pumped into me, the sexiest slapping noises echoing throughout the room from where our slick bodies met. His grip tightened even more, his body straining and suddenly he cried out my name and then bit the side of my neck, hard enough that it would leave a mark but I didn't care… it was sexy as hell.

I was clutching his body to me and his arms were wrapped around me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. It was heaven. This was where I was meant to be… always.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" he groaned against my neck, sounding completely worn out and spent.

"I think someone's knocking on the door…"

* * *

Jellal moaned as he sucked Erza's nipple into his mouth, the hard nub feeling like velvet against his tongue. His hand pressed against her belly, pushing her arching body down and then gliding his fingers to the band of fabric at her waist. He knew he was moving too fast but a feeling of near panic was seizing him. He had to see her; thought he would die if he didn't see her completely naked beneath him.

Thankfully Erza didn't stop the progress of his hands, letting his fingers fumble with the fastenings of her shorts and then lifting her hips to aid him in pulling them down while his mouth continued to suckle on her breasts. His movements were unsteady, hands slightly shaking as he pealed off every bit of clothing from her body.

"You're incredible," he breathed after she lay completely nude beneath him. His mouth captured hers in a fiery kiss and his hands moved up and down her body, memorizing the feel of her curves and silky soft skin.

When her fingers glided down his belly, his entire body tensed and then he gasped when she boldly started undoing the few buttons and tugged down on the fabric. Her hands immediately wrapped around his throbbing arousal, stroking the hot velvety skin.

"Erza… shit," he groaned roughly and flexed his hips into her hands. "I need you so badly. I can't wait." His statement was like a plea, nearly begging her to let him consummate their relationship.

Her large, dark eyes looked up into his, fire blazing behind their beautiful depths. She gulped nervously and slowly lifted a trembling hand to his face, cupping his tattooed cheek. "I'm yours… take me."

Something inside Jellal's gut exploded with her words and in the next instant he grasped his hard length in his hand and guided himself to her dripping wet entrance. Erza could feel him prodding her opening, the crest of his large cock pushing just barely through and then suddenly she remembered…

"Wait!" Erza said, her voice slightly panicky. "I-I'm sorry."

Jellal looked at her like he was in agony as he halted his body. Sweat was beading on his forehead and his chest was heaving like he'd just run a marathon.

"We don't have any protection."

Jellal groaned loudly and his forehead fell down against hers. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," he said and then lifted his head to look down at her. "I don't have anything though."

Erza bit her lip in frustration while her brain sifted through ideas.

"I could run to the store," Jellal suggested, trying to remember where the closest one was.

"Well, you know who probably has one... Lucy and Natsu. We could just ask them," Erza said, surprising even herself that she would suggest something like that. I mean seriously, how embarrassing was that? But she was desperate; her body still aching for what was so close. The muscles between her legs were contracting hungrily for what it craved and it felt like she was empty as they squeezed over nothing.

"Uh, are you kidding?" Jellal asked incredulously.

"Well the closest store is in the center of town. It would take forever to go there and they might be closed. I'll go with you."

His member twitched greedily between their bodies, making his decision for him. "Alright, let's go."

They both stood up and haphazardly threw on their clothes; Erza pulling one of Jellal's shirts over her head and Jellal pulling on a pair of pants. They quickly made their way out of the room and walked across the hall, their hands clasped tightly together as Jellal knocked loudly on the door labeled Room# 421. They waited several seconds and didn't hear any noise and knocked again, jumping when the door finally swung open and Natsu stood in front of them with just a sheet wrapped around his middle and his hair even spikier than normal, sticking out at odd angles around his face.

"Erza… Jellal?" Lucy said, coming up from behind Natsu, peaking her head around his shoulder and using his body as a shield. "What do you guys want?"

"Uhh… sorry. We umm, just wanted to know if… you… had a… condom we could have?" Jellal quickly asked, his free hand sifting through his hair nervously.

Lucy laughed and disappeared from behind Natsu while Natsu grinned knowingly at the pair. "What are you guys doing?" he teased and then squealed when Erza grabbed his ear and pulled roughly.

"Don't say a word!" she hissed and released him with a huff.

Natsu clutched his ear in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"Here you go!" Lucy said, holding out two packets from around Natsu's shoulder.

"Thanks," Jellal said, taking the offered condoms and Erza mumbled the same response before they turned and practically ran back in their room.

By the time they got back in their room, their bodies weren't feeling quite as frantic as they had before but a calm lust still lingered within them.

"That wasn't too painful," Erza said as she leisurely draped her arms around Jellal's neck and stood on tip toe to give him a kiss. His hands swept down her body, sliding beneath his shirt which she was wearing and caressed the smooth skin on her back. He tugged the garment over her head and threw it to the ground then slowly walked them towards the center of the room where their large bed was.

"Well worth the pain," he said and gently lifted Erza up and laid her out in the center of the mattress. He stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at Erza's naked figure sprawled out over the crisp white sheets and felt himself stirring back to life… though to be honest he'd never really faded away. Quickly he unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor then stepped out of them to kneel on the bed, throwing the condoms on the mattress.

"Come here," Erza said, reaching her hands out for him and tugging him up when she was finally able to reach his shoulders. Their mouths met and battled for domination, both wanting to devour the others. Erza threaded her fingers in his hair and grasped tightly while his hand reached down and started rolling the tip of her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She broke her mouth away with a loud cry as she pressed her chest more fully into his hand.

His mouth moved down, placing greedy kisses to her throat and then her chest, all the way to her belly button where he lingered and tilted his face to look at her. His hand continued the course his lips had been following and slowly slipped down her abdomen to the apex of her thighs. The tip of his middle finger slid between the folds of her cleft and very gently started to stroke the sensitive bud of her clitoris. Her entire body arched off the bed, sitting up and leaning her weight on her outstretched arms behind her. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked his face up to hers, crushing his lips with her own and moaning into his mouth as his finger started to move in circles around her clit.

Jellal's head was reeling, unbelievably aroused by her reaction to him. Her sex was drooling with delicious juices that dripped down her thighs and his finger slid easily up and down her slit. Slowly and gently he dipped his finger into her opening, groaning at how tightly her body squeezed him.

With slow, smooth strokes he started sliding his finger in and out, followed by a second finger. Erza's breathing was erratic, his finger creating a sort of frenzy inside her. Then, suddenly his lips encircled her throbbing clit while at the same time his fingers continued to push into her. He flicked his tongue over the ball of nerves and Erza watched him as his wet moved over her. It was so erotic watching him, his beautiful face buried between her legs and his pink tongue working her expertly. Her hands dug into the sheets, her teeth biting her lower lip as she felt her body climbing a steep summit.

"Jellal… please, do it… now!" she said and with shaking hands she reached out and grabbed one of the condoms he'd thrown down on the mattress.

With one final long lick, Jellal lifted his head and sat back on his heels. Erza ripped the packet apart with her teeth and handed him the rubber with trembling fingers. Her body was thrumming with need, her blood pounding through her veins as she teetered on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

He rolled the condom on his impressive erection and then moved over her body which was now lying on the mattress, positioning his hips above hers as he claimed her mouth in a possessive, passionate kiss. The crown of his shaft slipped inside her body, a hiss escaping his lips at the feeling of her tight walls sucking him inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he rasped.

Erza's body was pulsing greedily, desperately seeking a fullness that only he could fulfill. She grabbed his hips and yanked on him… hard, slamming his hips against hers and screaming as she first felt a dull pain rip through her body which was immediately followed by an all encompassing pleasure that made her spasm and explode, a powerful orgasm taking over her body. Her scream turned into a loud broken moan, every contraction of her muscles making her whimper as the pleasure spread throughout her body.

He started to move, sliding his length slowly out of her body and then pushing back inside. "Jellal, oh God," she moaned as he sheathed himself to the hilt again and then repeated the motion. His lips quivered barely an inch above hers as he moved, the feelings so intense he couldn't contain the shudders ripping through his body.

"Erza…," he breathed, steadily increasing his pace.

One of her hands was in his hair, the other lying palm flat on the center of his back. She slid the hand on his back down to his backside and squeezed, arching her head back as he thrust inside her deeply. Her hand moved as he moved, rocking against her and soon she was panting, her heavy breathes matching the rhythm of his hips.

His hand reached down and grabbed her behind the knee, pulling her leg up and changing the angle of her hips. She groaned at the new feeling, his cock hitting a sensitive spot inside her.

"Oh yes, mmm…," she moaned and then cried out his name when he suddenly slammed his hips against her, burying himself deeply inside her body and then repeating the motion. He pounded inside her, sliding his erection slowly out of her body to the tip and then impaling her in a quick, deep thrust. Both her hands were now cupping his backside, fingers digging into his cheeks as they tensed and flexed while he pumped in and out of her body. His breath was ragged and hoarse in her ear, his face hovering just inches above hers.

Her body was nearing climax again, heat pooling inside her. She gritted her teeth, head spinning and when he roughly squeezed her hips with one hand and shoved deep inside her they both cried out and let their releases overcome them.

His body collapsed over hers, his face buried in her crimson hair which was fanned out over the mattress behind her head. Their hearts pounded inside their chests and Erza slowly stroked her hands up and down his smooth back.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed the side of his face.

Abruptly he lifted his head and looked down at her, eyes wide and tendrils of blue hair falling over his forehead. "How?" he asked, a look of incredulousness lingering in his eyes.

"I don't care about the past. There's no point in looking behind forever and the only thing I see when I look ahead is you."

He continued to stare at her, his face going through a myriad of expressions until finally a lone tear streaked down his cheek and he whispered back, "I love you too. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

Erza wrapped her arms tightly around his back and pulled him down over her and they lay like that, wrapped in each others arms till they rolled to their sides and fell asleep.

* * *

Gray lifted his head, his breath halting in his throat as he watched his hand slowly drift over Juvia's breast. It was so soft and overfilled his large hand. His pulse quickened and his fingers flexed, squeezing over the large mound and he released his held breath in a long almost agonized sigh.

"Gray-sama," Juvia moaned, her stomach fluttering pleasantly with a strange warmth she'd never felt before. His hands were gentle yet insistent, tender but still demanding as he explored one breast and then the other. He lowered his head and brushed his lips back over hers while the tips of his fingers slowly slipped beneath Juvia's thin tank top.

While his tongue leisurely licked over her lips and then inside her mouth, Gray stroked the pads of his fingers around her nipple, flicking the sensitive peak and eliciting a delicious squeak from Juvia's mouth. She was so responsive, wiggling and moaning erotically over the mattress and making Gray's groin tighten inside his boxers. He deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue and then removed his hand from her breasts. His hand inched down her body, smoothing over her slender stomach until he found the bottom of her tank top. His fingers traveled beneath, pulling the fabric up with him and then moved his other hand down to pull the top over Juvia's body and head, revealing her unclad torso.

Her breasts rose and fell with every unsteady breath she took, her nipples puckering in the cool air. Gray stared down at her, his eyes drifting over her tiny waist and then up to her quivering breasts. He could feel his growing arousal, blood pumping in his veins and settling low in his belly. He ached to rub himself against her, ease some of the discomfort but he didn't dare. Instead he dipped his head and licked the tip of her nipple then wrapped his warm lips around the nub and gently sucked.

"Ah!" Juvia screamed, pounding the mattress with her fists as she tensed every muscle in her body at the feeling of pleasure ripping through her body.

Gray abruptly lifted his head and stared in awe at her lust filled face. Her eyes were wide, staring back at him with unrestrained desire and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily.

"Should I do that again?" he asked, surprising even himself with the tone of his voice which came out deep and husky.

Juvia quickly nodded her head and fisted her hands in the sheets. She watched his head dip down again and then the electric feeling streaked through her body once again. His tongue was hot and wet as it licked over her sensitive peak. Heat was pooling low in her belly and she felt an overwhelming urge to press her body against his. The feelings inside her were strange and confusing, she didn't know what to do in her innocence but she just couldn't control the way her body moved uncontrollably every time he suckled on her tit.

Her hands began to move over his body, caressing hard muscle and then sliding up to his hair… her fingers sifting through his thick dark locks. His tongue started to lightly flick over her nipples, teasing the hardened peaks and she moaned and pushed down on his head to increase the contact.

"Tell me what you like," he said, his breathe whispering over her nipples which were coated in his saliva.

Stuttering, Juvia said, "That… I like that."

"This?" he asked, dipping his head down and slowly licking the sensitive nub.

She nodded her head enthusiastically and groaned before saying, "And… umm, the other thing."

"What other thing?" Gray asked, a slightly wicked smile spreading over his face.

A bright flush stained Juvia's cheeks and she whimpered helplessly when he leisurely licked her tits.

"Tell me Juvia. I wanna know everything you like."

She shook her head nervously over the pillow; her eyes clenched tightly shut and abruptly said, "The sucking. I like it when you suck them."

Lightning streaked through Gray's body at her words, the sound so erotic coming from her mouth. On a loud groan he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck greedily, swirling his tongue over the peak and then hollowing his cheeks to pull at her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, throwing her head back and arching her neck. He treated her other breast to the same sweet torture and by the time he lifted his mouth she was writhing in ecstasy, her body wiggling unabashedly over the covers. The sight undid him, his groin tightening to the point of pain and he leaned forward to kiss her, groaning at the feeling and burying his hips against hers.

Juvia could feel his erection between her thighs through both of their shorts. It was startling at first, the foreign feeling making her nervous but then heat flooded her body knowing that he was like that because of her. She spread her legs open farther, letting him settle closer to her and he groaned, igniting her blood even further.

"Juvia, we gotta stop," he said, breathing heavily against her lips.

"Why?" she questioned innocently.

Gray laughed almost painfully and leaned his forehead against hers. "Because, if we don't I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

"I… oh," she said and nodded her head. At this point she wasn't sure she really cared if he couldn't stop. Her body was raging with lust and she didn't want to relinquish the moment with him, afraid it would be lost forever.

"Here, move on to your side," Gray said, lifting his body off of hers and moving behind her when she rolled over. He fitted his body against hers, his front molding almost perfectly against her back. His arms wrapped tightly around her body and Juvia sighed contentedly against him. She could still feel his arousal pressing against her backside and she had to resist the urge to wiggle against it. His breathe whispered against the back of her neck with every exhalation of air and tingles were shooting down her spine.

"This feels good," Gray whispered beside her ear and Juvia gulped audibly and nodded her head.

"_You_ feel good," she added.

His hand slid slowly from her waist up to her chest and his fingers started to move over her breasts, teasing the still highly sensitive nipples. "Mmm, no… you feel good." His hand cupped her large breast and massaged the heavy mound. Juvia moved against his body, unconsciously rubbing her backside against his groin and causing him to groan.

"Don't do that," he rasped and then lightly bit her ear. She gasped and clutched the sheet in front of her, gritting her teeth against the pleasure that shot through her body.

"Sorry!" she breathed.

His tongue licked up the side of her neck while his hand continued to rub over her chest. Her hand reached back and tried to touch him but he caught her hand quickly, moving it back in front of her body.

"Just let me touch you," he said, releasing her hand and moving back to her chest.

"B-But I wanna touch you too," she pleaded, moaning when his fingers teased her nipple.

"What do you want to touch?" he asked in a heated whisper then licked her ear.

Juvia whimpered in agony and answered, "Everything, please… let me touch you."

Gray simply couldn't help it. His hand moved down to her hip and he grinded into her backside, pressing his arousal against her. He groaned loudly and suddenly Juvia turned in his arms and pushed him back till he was lying on his back on the bed and she was on top of him. Her mouth slanted over his, her tongue slipping inside and licking his own. His hands moved down her body, starting at the center of her back and then rapidly slipped down to her rear. Her legs were spread over his and he once again pressed himself against her. Her back arched and she released his mouth as she cried out from the feelings, seating herself more firmly over his hardened state.

Her hands were all over his body, skimming down his chest and then lingering over his abdominals. She touched him everywhere she could reach and then leaned down to kiss him again. Their mouths devoured each others, gasping for breaths when they broke apart for split seconds before crushing down over each other again.

"Juvia!" Gray said then sealed his mouth over hers quickly before continuing. "I want you so badly."

"I want you too," she answered, grinding her body over his provocatively.

"But… we can't," he said though he didn't stop kissing her and touching her all over, his hands moving to her rear and rubbing over the rounded flesh over her shorts. Her mouth was on his neck, sucking on the skin beneath his ear and then she lightly bit down when his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her shorts. "Shit!" he cried out and buried his hands in her hair, moving her mouth back over his and kissing her passionately.

When they broke apart, Juvia looked down at him, her eyes wide and filled with lust.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Gray asked, his hands cupping her face.

Juvia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, of course!"

"Good," he said and pulled her down over him, wrapping his arms around her back and tucking her head against his neck. Eventually he rolled them both over and he held her tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back till they both fell asleep.

* * *

Room# 421 (Natsu & Lucy… Natsu's perspective)

The door slammed closed as Erza and Jellal ran back to their room. I turned and faced Lucy who was still pressed tightly against my back, her bare body using mine as a shield. She was smiling widely and laughing at the couple who had just vanished behind the door and I reached my hand out and pulled her against me.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," I said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Mmm," she moaned as my lips sealed over hers and then said, "I love you too."

To be continued…

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I know some of you didn't so much care for the different story lines but thank you for bearing with me. **

**I wanted to mention quickly another story I wrote a few days ago called Crush. It's a Gajeel/ Levy one-shot… not extremely well done but I did it quickly for a contest. I would greatly appreciate it if you took a look at it and left me a quick review since they are judging them based on reviews as well as other things. Though, to be honest, I don't even know if the contest is actually going on still. I haven't heard a word from the person and they haven't posted a single story on their page yet from anyone. Oh well. **

**Also, I have a tumblr account (which I haven't done anything with) but I was curious if anyone would wanna go on their and send me messages or pictures, etc. Or just ramble about the newest chapters and episodes. Send me inspiration for stories lol. Not that I don't have a zillion ideas in my head but it might be fun!**

******Err, the names Nicole4211 on there as well. Not sure if that's enough info to find me. Message me on here if you try and have a problem.**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Just a quick note- I finished the Gray/ Juvia side story in another story called 'Completion'. I know a few of you were interested in that pair so I thought I would let people know that it was done. *****

(From last chapter)

_The door slammed closed as Erza and Jellal ran back to their room. I turned and faced Lucy who was still pressed tightly against my back, her bare body using mine as a shield. She was smiling widely and laughing at the couple who had just vanished behind the door and I reached my hand out and pulled her against me. _

"_Have I told you lately how much I love you," I said, leaning down and kissing her._

"_Mmm," she moaned as my lips sealed over hers and then said, "I love you too."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chapter 13 (Natsu's perspective)**

Her whispered words sent a wave of intense feeling through my body and I pulled her tighter against me. The sheet I was holding fell forgotten from my fingers and our naked bodies molded together, her curves fitting wonderfully against my body. My hands slid down her back, my fingers gliding over her soft skin to her rounded backside. Everything about her was so incredible and I wanted to devour her, make her utterly and completely mine.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered as she pulled back slightly.

"Hmm?" I answered, brushing my lips lightly over hers.

"You make me so happy," she said and then tightened her arms around my neck and pulled my face down for a fierce kiss. My blood ignited, my body reacting to her sweet words and ardent lips.

I started backing her up across the room till we were standing at the foot of the bed and she unwrapped her body from mine and sat back on the bed. Slowly she pulled herself across the bed while she continued to stare lustfully at me, sliding her body over the blankets till she was lying down in the center of the bed and then she reached a hand out towards me, beckoning me to join her.

I didn't hesitate to crawl on the bed with her and an instant later I was hovering above her, balancing my weight on my hands and knees as I looked into her large, beautiful brown eyes. "You make me happy too. I will never let anything hurt you. You're precious to me."

Her smile was brilliant, lighting up her face. "I'll stand with you forever, Natsu."

Our lips met and our bodies merged, sinking into one another and losing ourselves within our embrace. The desire between us grew exponentially till I slid between her warm, wet folds and buried myself deep within her body. Our movements were slow, every stroke and every caress magnified till I thought I was going to crumble to pieces from the intense emotions raging between us.

"I love you Natsu, oh God I love you so much," she rasped, her lips quivering against mine as I thrust deeply inside her, over and over again.

"You're mine. Forever," I said and pumped inside her one last time, crying out her name as she cried out my own, our bodies exploding and shattering as we tumbled over the cliff together.

It wasn't until much later that I was able to move again, rolling my body off of hers where I'd collapsed and pulling her with me till we were lying face to face. I tugged the blanket over our bodies and we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

(Lucy's perspective)

My hand was clasped tightly in Natsu's as we made our way out of the elevator and into the front lobby where a small continental breakfast was laid out. Gray and Juvia were already there, sitting side by side in a booth but no one else had shown up yet. We joined them, sliding in the opposite side of the booth with Natsu sitting down first and moving over towards the wall and me moving next to him, his arm draping over my shoulders and pulling me against his side.

"Good morning," I said, smiling at the slight blushes on both of their faces.

"Mornin',' Gray answered from where he sat directly across from me. Juvia was sitting across from Natsu and as I sat there and watched them I noticed that neither would pick anything up with the hands resting between their bodies.

I smiled knowingly and leaned towards Natsu to whisper in his ear, "I think they are holding hands."

His eyes widened and suddenly he ducked his head beneath the table and came up shouting, "You're right Lucy. They are holding hands."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily while Gray and Juvia's faces both flamed up across the table.

"Hey guys!" Meredy's voice rang out as her and Ultear walked up to our table.

"Hey, g'morning!" I answered back and watched them take a seat in the table next to us.

"Have you guys seen Jellal and Erza yet?" Ultear asked and we all shook our heads.

"Good," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm hungry, Lucy. Let's go get something to eat," Natsu said and I slid out of the booth with him coming right behind me and we made our way to the buffet bar. When we returned, Jellal and Erza were now with the group, sitting beside each other at the table with Ultear and Meredy. They seemed to be lost in their own world as they sat there, their heads huddled close together as they whispered back and forth and their hands clasped between their bodies.

"It's a shame we have to head back today. This place has been… fun," I said with a big grin as I looked at the two couples around us and then winked at Natsu who was busy shoving a stack of pancakes in his mouth.

The good bye was long as we waited for Jellal and Erza. I didn't mind though, happy to be alongside Natsu as we waited and a few yards away stood Gray and Juvia, their bodies close together as they whispered back and forth. Things certainly were changing around here, love seeming to be blossoming everywhere.

* * *

It's been a year since Natsu and I started dating and tonight we are celebrating our anniversary! Somehow I'd managed to talk him into taking me to the fanciest place in Magnolia and I hurriedly finished the last touches of my make-up, assessing myself in the mirror before stepping out to the living area where Natsu was waiting for me.

We were living together now, deciding barely a month after we'd started dating to move in together. Some might have thought it was too quick and some had even vocalized their concern but neither of us had thought twice about our decision since we'd made it, both of us happy with the choice. To be honest, it didn't really feel like much changed. The only difference was having to share space with our stuff but since Natsu didn't have much it didn't become an issue. Even before we'd started dating we'd spent nearly every second of every day together so there wasn't much to adjust to. And besides, I absolutely _loved_ waking up beside him every morning. There's nothing better than being in love with your best friend.

Speaking of being happy… Happy, he lived with us as well though he'd learned to steer clear of the bedroom at night. This was of course, his home… me having moved in to Natsu's place rather than him moving into my apartment. It was actually quite enjoyable living with him though I swear, if he left one more half eaten fish out in the living room I was going to murder him. I can't tell you how many times I've woken up in the morning to a rancid odor wafting throughout the room.

When I walked out into the living area I almost stumbled at the sight before me as I closed the bathroom door behind me and saw Natsu standing in the center of the living room. He was, quite simply, gorgeous.

He was wearing the outfit I'd picked out for him, a navy blue button up shirt with a crisply ironed collar and a pair of slate grey dress pants as well as a black belt around his waist. His hair was a disheveled mess as always but I wouldn't have it any other way, loving the spiky mess and being able to stroke my fingers through it whenever I wanted. It still astonished me how much I desired him, even after a year. People made fun of us in the guild, laughing whenever one of us was caught ogling the other. At least it was two sided though, him getting caught possibly even more than myself.

Right now, I didn't even try to contain my lust-filled stare. I wanted to forget the evening and rip his clothes off while pulling him towards our bed and what was even better was that I was sure he would be all for it!

"You look great!" Natsu said, his eyes looking me up from head to toe. I was wearing a light pink dress which was only a few shades lighter than his hair that revealed a generous amount of my chest. I picked it out specifically for that reason, loving how Natsu's eyes couldn't seem to stop glancing down whenever I wore something revealing in that area.

"Thanks!" I replied and said, "You look uh…" I let my eyes rake him from head to toe before continuing, "really good too. I'm excited about tonight."

Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously and I tilted my head questioningly at the gesture. That wasn't like him. "Thanks," he said and reached for my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my small purse from the sofa.

"Mhmm, lets go," he answered and not too gently started tugging me out of the house.

We made our way down the front pathway and headed towards the main part of town. Dinner was absolutely incredible, our meals delicious but for some reason Natsu barely ate anything on his plate whereas usually he ate his and half of mine. As we left the restaurant and started walking back to our house, I turned to Natsu and asked, "Are you ok? Are you getting sick?" my voice light with concern.

Natsu cleared his throat and answered, "Uh, yea… I'm fine. Just not hungry."

I shook my head, not believing him but continued to walk beside him. The sun had set while we'd been inside the restaurant so now it was dark out and the sky was clear, giving us a brilliant view of the stars above. When we turned out of the main part of town, heading down the path towards home we had to pass by the guild house and Natsu gently grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go inside real quick."

"But why? No ones there?" I questioned but still let him tug me along.

"It'll be neat seeing the place empty."

He pulled me with him, his movements seeming slightly anxious as we walked down the path and then up the stairs to the large double doors. I was just happy spending the evening with him so I didn't really care where we went but when he opened the door and dozen's of candles were lit around the room I stiffened and abruptly stopped walking after several feet beyond the entrance.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, grabbing my hands and slowly leading me a bit further into the room as I stared at my surroundings.

"Natsu? What's going on?" I asked, tightening my grip on his hands.

When we reached the center of the room, Natsu closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Ever since we met I haven't been able to stay away from you. Even when we were just becoming friends I wanted to be by your side, whether on our way to do quests together or just sitting by your side at your old apartment. When you aren't around, I feel lost. I can't imagine life without you beside me, laughing with me and going on adventures together."

One of his hands released mine and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a small black box as he continued, "We've been through so much together and I treasure every moment, both good and bad and I…," he gulped and lowered himself down on one knee, his dark eyes looking up into mine. "I love you Lucy. Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped and I'm not sure if I laughed or cried first but all I knew was one minute I was staring down at him and the next I was in his arms, tears pouring down my face as I shouted "Yes!" over and over again against his neck. My heart was thudding so loudly in my chest that I could hear it pounding in my ears and then suddenly the room was flooded with cheers as people came out of every crevice and corner of the place. If I had been able to see through the haze of tears I would have realized that _everyone_ from Fairy Tail was there but as it was, I couldn't pull myself away from Natsu. His arms were wrapped around me so tightly that I almost couldn't breathe but I didn't care… I liked it and I held him back just as tightly.

After several minutes, Natsu finally loosened his grip on me and held me back just far enough so that we could see each other's faces. "I love you Natsu," I said and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"I love you too, Lucy," he said and not a second later we were pulled apart by dozens of happy guild mates who, in typical Fairy Tail fashion, threw the party of the century for us that night in celebration.

The End

* * *

**I just couldn't resist using the 'precious' line from the latest manga chapter. **

**Ok so umm, please don't hurt me for ending this story. As much as I enjoyed writing it I just had to end it. It was never meant to be more than 6-7 chapters and I pushed it along as far as I could. Time to start something new! **

**Speaking of new, I'm actually going to expand on the Gray/ Juvia scene from this story in a side story. It's not going to be anything long… just a few changes to what I already wrote and then an added 'date' or two. I'm posting it for Gruvia Week on Tumblr.**

**I hope you will all read my next NaLu story. I really love this couple so I will be writing several fics of them I'm sure. I've already outlined the next story so it should be posting sometime within the next week and can you believe it… it will actually have a plot. **

**Thanks for reading and following this story! I've loved every comment and review I've received and I hope you will all leave me a little something at the end here… even if it is just to curse at me. **


End file.
